


What Am I To You?

by RoaringLion29



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Frisk isn’t a pacifist, Frisk knows what she’s doing, It’s violent, Sans is “The Judge”, Set around the 1930’s, Suggestive Themes, we will see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringLion29/pseuds/RoaringLion29
Summary: Frisk just thought it was a normal job. Steal the package and deliver, nothing she couldn’t handle. However, she quickly realizes her situation just got a whole lot more complicated. Now she is caught up in a gang war between monsters and humans, and all the while she tries to figure out who this mysterious “Judge” is.





	1. Just A Normal Job

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work, let’s see how it goes, this chapter is a little short just because it’s the beginning. Make sure to point out anything. Hope you enjoy!

The moon shone over Ebott City. Cars bustled down the roads as people shouted jokes back and forth. There was a distant car alarm that pierced the night’s chilled air. No one paid much attention to it, the sound was normal for them. The tall apartments in the rich side of the city looked over the towering skyscrapers and important business buildings. The night was peaceful and quiet, well as quiet as you could get in a busy place like Ebott City. Suddenly, there was a crash in one of the luxury apartments.

The door of the fire escape flung open to reveal a thin, brown haired girl in a pretty blue blouse and black leggings. She was carrying a brown bag over her shoulder and used the other hand to wipe the lipstick off of her lips. The girl hopped the railing and effortlessly climbed down the ledges that separated the windows of the levels in the building. There was yelling and moments after came two men dressed in black trench coats. The spotted her and tried to go after her but they were not agile enough. One man ran back inside the building while the other pulled out his gun. 

Frisk ran. There were gunshots behind her as she ducked into an alley way. She had no idea what she got herself into. She thought it was just a simple steal and deliver but there was definitely something important in the bag she had slung over her back. Her blue eyes searched the alley ways. She decided that she would make a pit stop once she lost the men, and figure out what was in the bag. Her legs were pushing her further as she struggled to lose the gunmen. She weaved in and out of alleyways, sometimes going in full circles and pushed over objects, making obstacles out of trash bags or empty cardboard boxes.

Finally she managed to confuse them and she made her escape. Frisk came to a halt behind a grey brick building and pressed her back against the wall. She swung the bag off her shoulder and reached for the zipper. The girl hesitated. She wondered if it might be a bad idea to look. She had never looked before, she never really wanted to look, afraid of what might be inside. She had some pretty good ideas of what was usually inside. Drugs, alcohol, somethings plans, or even money. It was easier if she didn’t look, that way she could never get in trouble. Frisk sighed, she was too curious for her own good sometimes. As soon as she reached for the zipper again she heard a loud clank of metal. Her head snapped up and she almost screamed. To her left stood a large, blue-scaled, fish-like monster that was wearing a torn black t shirt with black leather pants with long bright red hair that was put up in a ponytail. She also wore a black leather jacket, black boots with metal plates, and black gloves with spikes on the knuckles. Her yellow teeth looked sharp enough to cut through bone the black eyepatch she sported on her left eye made her even more intimidating. She was standing in the middle of the alley, blocking Frisk’s escape. She was a good deal taller than Frisk, making her feel small and weak. The creatures yellow eye landed on the bag in Frisks hands. With just one look Frisk could tell that this monster was trouble. When the beast took her eye off the bag she scanned the girl up and down. When she was done with her sweep she looked the girl dead in the eyes. Frisk visibly shrank back. This caused the monster to smile, showing even more of her dangerous teeth.

“Human.” The creature spoke, their deep booming voice filled the alley and made Frisk flinch. 

The creature held out a webbed hand that was partly covered by a black glove. The golden spikes on the knuckles gleamed in the moon light. 

“Give me the bag.”

It was a simple command. Frisk hesitated for a moment. What if she said no? Would this thing kill her? Frisk was pretty sure the monster was going to kill her anyway. The monster let out a low warning growl. This snapped Frisk from her train of thought. She needed to know what was in this bag and she didn’t want to die. There was only one option.

In a flash, Frisk pushed against the wall and sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her, down the alley. She needed to get home. There was a sound of foot steps behind her. They sounded fast. Frisk couldn’t bare the thought of being caught by that thing. She pushed herself harder. There was a light coming from around the corner ahead. All she had to do was make it out there and she would be on the street, with many witnesses. 

There was a bright blue light that soared over her. The light struck the ground ahead of her. Frisk slowed but didn’t stop. She couldn’t hear footsteps anymore. Suddenly, many more lights joined the first light to make a cyan wall. Upon closer inspection they seemed to be poles. Frisk stopped just in front of them and turned to find the fish smiling wildly at her, a glowing cyan spear in her hands. Frisks eyes widened as she realized that she has been cornered. 

The fish monster approached her triumphantly, still holding the spear.

“That was a good jog don’t ya think.” It laughed wickedly.

Frisk noticed that the monster wasn’t even breathing heavily. The creature didn’t stop until they were a few feet away from them. The fish was looming over her, smiling like they had just got won a hundred bucks. They held out their hand again. Something came over Frisk in that moment. She knew that no matter what she did, she was going to die so she decided she would go out fighting. The girl cling to the bag tighter than she had before. The monster frowned. 

“You dumb or something?” They asked, their voice quieter than before.

Frisk looked the monster dead in the eyes challengingly. This made the beast chuckle.

Before she could react she felt something slice her middle and pierce her shoulder. The bag was snatched out of her hands. Frisk howled in agony and fell against the wall of the alley, her legs giving out from pain. The monster stood over her with the bag in hand, it’s spear still stuck in the girls shoulder. Frisk waited for the end but all she could feel was searing hot pain from her shoulder and torso. After a moment of quiet the monster snorted and yanked the spear from her shoulder causing Frisk to scream. She felt her eyes tearing and her brain going foggy. She didn’t even hear the monster walk away, leaving her for dead.

Frisk was still alive. Her body was telling her to sleep but she knew if she stayed she would die. The girl knew there was a hospital not far from where she was but it was impossible for her to walk when she was this injured. She decided to try her voice. At first she couldn’t make a sound. Her body was pleading for rest and she felt her eyes grow heavy but she called out again. “H...he....help...” She whispered. “He..lp...” She said a little louder. Frisk almost gave up but something inside of her pushed her to call out one more time. “H..elp.” “Is someone there?” A voice asked around the corner. Frisk could have cried out in joy. “He..lp!” She pleaded. “Oh my! Are you hurt! Do you need me to take you to the hospital?” A short lady dressed in a grey coat and blue beanie rushed up to her. Frisk nodded, feeling her consciousness fading. She couldn’t even hear the lady frantically calling out for someone as she drifted off into a pain induced sleep.


	2. The Boss’s Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an inside look on the monster gang, filled with all your favorite characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a writing spree!

Undyne entered the musty warehouse. The dogs greeted her as she entered but quickly recognized a smell on her. 

“You smell like blood.” Dogaressa sniffed in her direction. She shifted the giant axe to her other paw so she could fully face her. Doggo’s head popped up from behind her. 

“Do you have another soul?” He asked, his grey eyes scanning for movement.

Undyne shook her head. “The human was weak and stupid. It wasn’t worth it.” She explained. Lesser Dog let out a whine of disapproval.

“The boss won’t be too happy about that though.” Dogamy informed her. As he stepped beside his mate. Undyne leaned one one leg to get a good look at him. 

“That’s why no ones gonna tell him.” She growled back.

Dogamy nodded slowly. Undyne knew she shouldn’t keep things from the boss but she didn’t want him getting mad. Besides, she knew the dogs wouldn’t squeal, they were under her and had to obey what she ordered them to do. She loved being in charge of everyone, well except for the boss and Papyrus. She mentally rolled her eyes at the name. Papyrus. Ever since he was put over her he has been nothing but controlling and boastful. But Undyne knew he was a good underboss, he was fast on his feet and quick to make a decision. 

Greater dog bounded into the room barking and flicking slobber everywhere. Undyne narrowed her eye in disgust but didn’t say anything, unlike Aaron.

“Hey! Watch it! We are trying to keep the place clean remember!” The half merman half horse monster shouted after him.

“Oh please, your one to talk after you get your sweat everywhere in here!” A wolf monster growled in response.

Undyne slipped upstairs to avoid the fight that was about to break out between the underlings. Normally she would be all for kicking some sense into them, but today she had a meeting with the boss and she didn’t want to ruffle her clothes. 

She quickly made it up the creaky wooden steps (by taking four at a time) and reached a hallway with faded green wall paper. The floors were made of old dark wood and creaked every time she stepped on them. The fish captain stopped outside of a wooden door that had a glass window with the words “Boss” written in black. The glass made the room blurry, so all anyone on the outside could see would be movement. Undyne raised a webbed hand to the door and knocked twice. 

“Who’s there?” A deep voice asked from inside. 

Undyne raised an eyebrow. Usually he always knew who was outside.

“Undyne.” She replied anyway. There was a pause before he spoke again.

“Undyne who?”

She realized that she had fallen for a stupid joke and waited for him to let her in. When a moment passed she realized he wanted her to finish the joke. Undyne thought for a second. She smiled as she realized the perfect come back.

“Undying out here, can you let me inside?”

There was a deep rumbling laugh that came from in the room. She mentally fist bumped herself for thinking of that on the spot.

“Yeah sure come on in.” The boss’s deep voice replied after he had finished laughing.

Undyne slowly opened the door. It made a loud creak noise that got on her nerves but she quickly forgot about it. The boss was sitting in his leather chair, red suit and black tie freshly pressed with a black fedora atop his skull. His shoes were crossed atop his wooden desk and he held a cigar in his left hand.

“Heya boss how’s it goin?” She asked as she closed the door behind her. 

“Better now that your here, I see you got it.” The boss motioned the cigar to the bag in her hand. 

She placed the bag on his desk and he shifted his flat black shoes back to the ground to make room. His red eye lights looked over the bag with suspicion. He unzipped it and he smiled in relief at the contents. The boss pulled out a blue, circular disk from the bag. Undyne looked at it and instantly realized what it was. 

“Is that a soul snatcher?” She asked.

The boss nodded, still looking at the disk. His golden tooth reflected the light from the metal disk. 

“Alph was telling me bout those. Says that it can freeze a human in their tracks by holding their soul still.” The boss nodded at her comment and shifted his eyes back to her.

“You smell like blood.” Undyne stiffened. She hadn’t expected him to notice.

“Just some human that was carrying the bag.” She shrugged, trying to play it off.

The boss stared at her for another moment. Undyne had to hold down a gulp. He scanned her face and she tried to hold up the act.

“What about their soul?” He asked, shifting in his seat and taking a long drag of his cigar.

“They were weak, and stupid...didn’t think we needed it.” She explained.

The boss looked angry. His hold on the cigar tightened as he puffed out the smoke. It swirled around the room and almost made her cough.

“Didn’t need it? Do you know how we are able to make things like these?” The boss held up the disk to her. She shrunk back a little.

“We need souls. And you just wasted a perfectly good one.” He huffed and tossed the disk back in the bag. It landed with a clack as it hit another disk. 

“I waited a little while but it was taking forever for the punk to die! I just assumed that...” 

There was a loud bang as the boss slammed his bony fists into the desk. The wood squeaked in complaint but Undyne was surprised it didn’t dent. She winced at the sound and looked up from his fists to his face. His rows of sharp teeth were hard to look away from.

“You can’t just ‘assume’ out there! This is life or death, and now I have to go track down this human and make sure they are dead.” He growled back at her.

Undyne lowered her voice to calm him. “It’s alright boss the punks dead...”

He gave her a stare that made her stop talking. “You don’t know that. Humans are durable we need to make sure they are dead.”

Undyne nodded. “I can...”

“No, you already failed to kill them, I’m going out. Tell me what they look like, their injuries, and where you last saw them.” He demanded.

Undyne bowed her head in defeat and gave him the information. He dismissed her and she walked back down to the main room. The dogs nodded a greeting as she leaned against the wall, arms crossed. She saw Dogamy look smugly at her from the corner of her eye and she snarled at him, making him turn away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sans sighed heavily as he took his feet off the desk. He knew Undyne had done a great job and this really helped things for them, but he couldn’t believe her ignorance. He knew how dangerous just one loose thread could be. Now he had to spend his afternoon looking for a human and making sure they were dead. What he found interesting was that they were female. As far as he remembered, they don’t like violence or criminals so why would one be smuggling weapons. Perhaps they were desperate for money. He decided he would take a look at their soul just to make sure.

He dropped the bag at Alphy’s before heading to the alley where Undyne had chased the human. According to her, they almost gotten away which was not easy to do especially since Undyne is twice as fast as a human. The skeleton blipped to the alley and scanned for a body so he could go home. His eye lights landed on a blood splatter. There was blood leading away from the wall to around the corner. Undyne said she left them against the wall. Someone must have dragged them out. Or they dragged themselves. Sans didn’t think they could have gotten themselves out, especially since they had been cut along the torso, if they moved wrong they could spill their guts, literally.

He decided to check the hospital. If they were not dead they would definitely be in there. 

The skeleton walked up to the receptionist who was looking down at some sort of note book. 

“Can I help you?” She asked without looking up.

Sans smiled mischievously. 

“Yes I’m looking for a Dr. Johnson?” He asked.

She looked up at him and he watched as the blood drained from her face and her eyes grew wide. Even after two years humans were still not used to monsters. The nurse cleared her throat when she realized she was staring.

“Y..yes I’ll...g..get him for....you” She sputtered.

She quickly got up and rushed to the back. Sans chuckled at her quick exit and decided to wait by a fake tree in the corner. He glanced around the small waiting room. There was an elderly woman and a child, who was probably her grandson, sitting in the corner by the window reading a magazine. A middle aged man with a broken arm sat in near the wall by the door and there was a young teenage boy staring at Sans from the other corner. He wasn’t even trying to hide it. In fact, it seemed as if he wanted his attention. Sans glanced lazily at the boy and gave him a grin. The teenager scoffed and tapped his foot impatiently. Sans decided to go back to scanning the room. The walls were covered in white paint with light blue lines streaked horizontally on the top and bottom. In the white space between the lines were paintings made by children. Sans only glanced at them, not interested.

A short balding man strode out of the back room after the receptionist. He nodded to Sans and made his way over. 

“Heya doc. What’s up?” He asked calmly.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. “Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing.”

Sans nodded and pointed to a door off to their right. It was the same door they used every time they had a “private meeting”. 

The doctor lead Sans into the room and shut the door.

The room was small, it used to be a storage area so the walls and floor were an dark grey color.

“What do you want?” The doctor asked the skeleton.

Sans smiled lazily. “I just wanna know if anyone came in here with a stab to the shoulder and a cut across the stomach.”

The doctor raised his eyebrows. “The girl?” He asked, surprised.

Sans nodded. “That’s the one.”

The doctor seemed a little unsure. “Look, I get it if it was some guy who took your money or something but this is a girl who works at the bar down the street, what did she do wrong?” 

Sans thought about it for a moment. “Say, doc...” his grin became sly. “I just need to peek in her room for a moment and make sure she is okay, nothin more.” He faked his innocence. 

The doctor eyed him suspiciously, clearly not buying it, but he sighed anyway. He pulled up his clipboard and flipped a few pages. 

“Frisk, female, suffering from a stab wound and a deep gash across the abdomen.” He paused a moment and looked up at Sans to make sure it was the right person. The skeleton nodded. “Room 24.” He sighed and reached for the doorknob. “I gotta get back to work, you...do whatever it is your doing.” He replied before leaving.

Sans stopped outside of room 24. His boney fingers clasped the bronze doorknob and twisted slowly as to not make much noise. Quietly, he pushed open the door to the room. His eyes landed on the hospital bed. There was a brown haired girl laying on it. Her chest was slowly rising and falling and her eyes were closed, good she was asleep. The room was dark, the lights were off and the curtains were drawn. The girl was wearing a hospital gown and she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. They must have given her medicine to help fall asleep. 

Sans let his eye focus on her chest, or rather what was in her chest. He saw a blur of light before his vision became sharp. He almost gasped. 

It was red, determination.

Sans had never seen one with his own eyes, he had no idea they still existed. Her soul pulsed calmly and he couldn’t bring himself to look away. He was mesmerized by it. He began to think of what they could make with a soul like that. They could be invincible. Sans looked at the girls face. Something...something made him think she should live. Part of him was screaming to take her soul right then but he couldn’t. Something about how peaceful she looked made him want to let her be. So he did. He would let her rest and heal.

For now.


	3. Side Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Frisk leaves the hospital Sans goes into stalker mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some puns!

Everything hurt.

Frisk woke up in a dark hospital room and the only thing she could feel was pain. Her shoulder and abdomen were on fire. She fought back tears at the pain. Frisk had worse, why did it hurt so much?

The pain began to subside so the girl scanned the room she was in. The walls were white with three blue lines that streaked across the top and the bottom. The walls were covered in child drawings, fire escape instructions, and safety lists. Frisk smiled weakly at a drawing of a cat. It’s black and white fur reminded her of a cat she used to have as a child.

There was a single window to her left but the curtains were drawn and she couldn’t see out. The only light came from the bottom of a door to her right.

Frisk needed to get up. She needed to find out where she was and go home before they asked to many questions.

The girl looked down at the hospital gown she was wearing. Carefully, she hooked her arms around the bottom of the cloth and pulled upwards. Her breathing hitched as she caught a look at the wound on her stomach. They had stitched it up pretty well but the cut was purple and it looked nasty. She moved the gown back down with a sigh.

_ That was going to leave an ugly scar. Thanks fish face. _

Frisk knew that she should just be happy since she was lucky to be alive but she couldn’t help but frown at the fact of a large ugly scar on her stomach. Pain in her shoulder reminded her that she had another scar to worry about. She didn’t even bother to check. Frisk knew that she wouldn’t be able to get up for a while so she lowered her head back down onto the pillow.

The room wasn’t cold so she knew that she didn’t need a blanket but she couldn’t help but feel a little vulnerable with her injured abdomen out in the open. She turned her head to look at the door when something on the bedside table caught her eye. It was a single piece of candy. The wrapper was clear on the sides but red in the middle with white lines across it. It reminded her of a peppermint but with lines instead of swirls. There was a folded up card next to it. Frisk reaches out and as her fingers brushed against the stiff yellow paper her shoulder radiated with pain. She winced but grabbed the paper. She held the paper in one hand and used her index finger to push the flap open while her thumb held the bottom against her other fingers, keeping it in place. She was treated with plain looking lettering.

**‘Enjoy the candy it will make you feel better.’**

Frisk silently thanked whatever doctor left the it. She absolutely loved candy. She placed the note back on the table and grabbed the candy while her shoulder stung. Careful not to drop it, she unraveled the candy from its wrapper. The candy was smooth and circular. Frisk twirled it in her hands for a second, observing it. Then, deciding she had nothing better to do, she popped it into her mouth.

Her eyes widened as the candy dissolved almost instantly. The taste was strange, it tasted like every candy she had ever tasted, except for licorice. Her brain could barely fathom the taste. A tingling sensation spread from her mouth to the tips of her feet. Her wounds began to itch fiercely. She resisted the urge, knowing how bad it would turn out, but as soon as it started, the feeling faded, leaving only a taste of non licorice.

_What the heck was that?! _______****************She quickly reached for the note again but her shoulder did not hurt as much. 

She scanned over the note but found nothing that had insinuated the feeling she got when she consumed the candy. Perhaps she was hallucinating?

Frisk placed the card back on the table and left the empty wrapper onto of it. 

The girl pulled up her gown and let out a gasp. 

It was no longer purple. Instead it looked as if she had healed quite a lot. But that was impossible, just moment before she had...

Frisk looked back at the empty wrapper.

She had heard of monster food and how it could be help with headaches but she had never seen it on an actual injury. If it was monster food then why would someone give it to her? She did remember the old lady that had helped her to the hospital but she wasn’t a monster, so why would she have it, much less give it to an absolute stranger? 

There was a distant clacking of shoes outside of the door to her right. Quickly, the girl straightened the gown and tried to act normal.

the sound stopped just outside of the door. She heard the knob twist and the door opened to reveal a short man in a white coat. He had brown hair on the sides of his head but the center was bald. He caught her gaze and smiled.

“Hello there, my name is Doctor Johnson.” The man pulled up a chair that was in the corner and sat on it backwards. His arms rested on the back.

“I’ll admit, we were quite worried about you, you seem to have suffered some pretty bad injuries, could you maybe explain how you got them.”

Frisk paused for a moment. She decided to only tell part of the truth.

”I was walking behind a building when a monster jumped me and stole my bag.” 

The doctor nodded for a moment looking through the clipboard in his hands.

”Yes, the lady who brought you here did explain that she found you in a back alley, nearly dead. Can I ask why you chose to walk in an alley instead of on the street?” He asked looking back up at her, brown eyes questioning.

”I thought I was being followed so I thought I would lose them in an alley.” She lied.

Frisk didn’t like lying but she knew she had to in this situation and she was a natural at it.

The man frowned at this information, shifting his chair closer to her bed.

“Do you know who it was that attacked you?” He pressed

Frisk thought about this. She knew what the monster looked like but she had never seen them before that night. 

“They looked like a fish.” She explained.

The doctor blinked, surprised.

”Were they wearing an eyepatch?” He asked.

This time Frisk was surprised. Had that thing put a lot of people in the hospital? She nodded at his question. The man placed a hand on his chin, thinking. He seemed confused and surprised.

”Well, that would be Undyne. She is quite the fighter, I’m surprised your still alive.” He glanced at her suspiciously. “You haven’t made any monsters mad at you recently, have you?”

She shook her head. If the girl had to guess, she would say that what ever was in the bag was something the monsters wanted, so why hadn’t they stolen it themselves? Unless they were going to and she just did their job for them. She almost face palmed. Of course it had to be her!

The doctor glanced over her again but just shrugged and stood up, pushing the chair back into its original position.

”Well I will send a nurse in here to check on your wounds, try not to move so much, you don’t want to reopen them.” The doctor said as the opened the door. 

He turned to look at her one more time before shutting it behind him and leaving her in the dark room by herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had only been a few weeks since the human left the hospital and she was already working again. 

Sans had memorized her schedule. She would go out in the morning and speak with who ever she was giving information to and then spend all day either scoping out places, following people, or listening in on conversations. At night she would work at a small human bar that was close to where she lived. The girl would always use the alley ways to travel at night. 

He had to admit, she was good at what she did.

On the weekends when she didn’t work at the bar she would steal packages, go to meetings, or just stay at home all day. 

Sans was fascinated by this girl and found himself trying to get information on her. He had a desk drawer specifically for her that held papers with addresses, contacts, job lists, and even medical records about the human. She had become his side project, something he could never stop thinking about. Sometimes when she would sit at a restaurant he would check her soul, just to see that beautiful color again. He would watch her jump and look around as he did. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory. 

Sans found that he had been in a better mood after meeting her, he even let Undyne off easy for her mistake. He had told her that they were keeping the human alive and to keep it between the two of them. She promised she would and told him she would be more carful next time. He did not mention her determination soul or the fact that he was still observing her.

Papyrus must have noticed his change in mood because he approached him at dinner.

They were having his famous spaghetti when his brother put down his fork.

”SANS?” The brother’s booming voice questioned at the table.

He looked up from his plate and met Papyrus’ red eye sockets. He was wearing his black leather jacket with metal spikes on the shoulders, red gloves, black jeans that hugged his waist, and his signature ruby scarf around his neck.

”Yeah bro?” He asked, continuing to consume the delicious dish.

His brother watched him for a moment before speaking again.

”I CANNOT HELP BUT NOTICE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN IN A GOOD MOOD FOR WEEKS NOW AND I WAS WONDERING WHAT HAS BROUGHT YOU SUCH JOY BROTHER.” He stated.

Sans paused. He couldn’t tell Paps about it. He loved his brother but he knew that the taller skeleton had a tendency to hate humans and might not take it well.

”Well...things have been goin well for us, I mean Undyne got those disks back remember?” He pointed out while he continued to eat.

His brother nodded slowly but didn't seem convinced.

”ITS JUST THAT...WELL USUALLY WHEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENS, YOUR IN A GOOD MOOD FOR A FEW DAYS BUT...ITS BEEN A FEW WEEKS.” 

Sans racked his brain for an excuse but couldn’t find one. He sighed, finishing his plate and wiping his teeth with a napkin before looking back at his brother.

”Well Paps, lets just say I have a little...side project that I’ve been looking into and I think it could really help us.”

Papyrus thought about this for a moment. 

“WHAT KIND OF SIDE PROJECT?” He asked.

Sans shook his head.

”Not important, but hey this just means I should be in a good mood for a while.” He tried to cover up his lie.

Papyrus nodded and kept eating as Sans stood to go to his room.

”PLATE.” Papyrus stated before he could walk away.

”What?”

His brother motioned down to the plate on the table.

The plate looked like a mess of sauce and noodles.

His smile grew wider.

”Heya bro that dinner was so good it was _pre-pasta-rous_.”

Papyrus stopped mid-chew and slowly met his brother’s eyelights.

“I’ve been thinking, you should become a chef, just imagine all of the _pasta-bilities.”_

He actually choked on his noodles at that one.

“You alright bro? Don’t want you to _pasta-way_ on me.”

Papyrus glared at his brother.

”THAT ONE WAS BY FAR THE WORST!” He stated, clearly annoyed.

Sans’ smile grew even wider.

”Aw c’mon bro, I know that’s not how you actually feel.”

Pap just stared daggers into him.

”_Penne_ for your thoughts?”

Papyrus shrieked and threw his boney arms up.

”I SWEAR ONE MORE PUN AND YOUR GOING TO LOSE AN ARM.”

Sans held out one of his arms for his brother to see. 

“Come and _spaget-it_.”

Papyrus lunged but before his brother could grab him, Sans teleported up to his room. He heard his brother yelling but Sans just laughed. After a few minutes there came another shriek from downstairs.

”SANS YOU FORGOT YOUR PLATE YOU LAZY BONES!”

Sans couldn’t help but let out a deep chuckle.


	4. Human Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus goes on a little hunt for this “side project”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is kinda short, I had a terrible head ache and had to stop sitting as soon as possible, I’ll have a longer one next time!

Papyrus entered his brother’s office and scoffed at the mess. Books were placed randomly all over the place, papers were messily thrown around and his furniture was all dusty. The tall skeleton couldn’t imagine having to stay in a place like this.

Papyrus didn’t clean anything like he normally would though, he didn’t want his brother to know he was sneaking around in his office.

Pap knew he shouldn’t be picking through this brothers things, but Sans wouldn’t tell him about his “side project” was.

He wasn’t complaining though, Sans was in a good mood and that was an incredible thing in itself, but Papyrus was just a little too curious, besides if he could find what made his brother so happy maybe he could make him happy more often.

The skeleton made his way through the office, careful not to bump into anything. The floor gave a creak and he froze, glancing around for movement.

After a few seconds he continued his search.

He looked up and down the book shelves but he couldn’t find anything other than books, and he was sure Sans’ good mood wasn’t from that. Not that Sans didn’t like reading, he did, but he had already read all the books so Pap knew he couldn’t be in a overly happy from that. 

He reached the wooden desk that was covered in papers and books. There were three drawers. Two on the side and one long one in the middle.

As quietly as he could, Papyrus opened the middle drawer.

He was greeted with papers that held information about the weapons that Alphys was making.

The skeleton closed the drawer and moved to the next. 

He pulled it slowly and were greeted with papers he didn’t recognize.

Papyrus’ boney fingers grabbed the papers and held them to his face so he could read them better.

He noticed Sans’ very bland handwriting immediately.

Papyrus noticed the way his brother had written it. He had to make many of them in his time. It was a file. It contained information on a person. Their whereabouts, jobs, connections, and even their families information.

He chuckled.  _WHAT POOR SAP HAS THE JUDGE AFTER THEM?_

He read the name at the top of the page.

**Frisk**

_THATS QUITE A STRANGE NAME... _ He thought to himself as he scanned the rest of the note. His eyes widened.

_A HUMAN? WAIT...HE WRITES AS IF HE IS EXAMINING THEM..._

Papyrus was utterly confused. This human was in a dangerous line of work which could be why Sans was on them, maybe they had a debt or something.

He read the paper again. She seemed reasonably kept to herself, and his brother hadn’t wrote down why he was after her, like he usually does.

The tall skeleton scratched the top of his skull with his phalanges. He had to find her and figure out why his brother was so interested in her.

He searched the rest of the drawer, finding bills and paychecks. He was keeping track of how much money she was spending and how much money she was earning. Papyrus stuffed everything back into the drawer and closed it carefully, making his way out of the office, shutting the door and leaving the quiet, dusty office once again empty.

It didn’t take long to find the girl, Sans had very descriptive information on her. Papyrus sat across the street from the small bar where she worked. His vision was extremely sharp, and he could see even her expressions. Granted, he wasn’t sitting too far away.

He watched her giving food to the tables but she paused by a different table, dusting off her clothes. He could see her face, she was listening to the drunk men at the table. Papyrus couldn’t hear what they were saying but he was to intrigued with her actions to care.

She was faking making her self look ‘acceptable’ and it tricked the men. They didn’t even realize she was listening. 

She seemed to get what she needed and walked back to the kitchen. The skeleton nodded approvingly, she was smart, he’d give her that. 

The human was wearing a short black dress that came down just under her knees. He could tell from her posture that she was uncomfortable. He knew that feeling. His brother had made him wear a suit one day and Pap hated it, going back to his black leather jacket and jeans.

Papyrus watched as the girl later left the bar and began to take the alley ways back home. Papyrus noted that she seemed to know the city pretty well.

He was surprised when she took a sharp left instead of going straight. 

Curious, he followed her.

She stopped behind an apartment building. The human glanced around, making sure no one could see her. Papyrus watched as she dragged a bag from under the dumpster she was facing. She unzipped the bag and pulled out some clothes. He raised a bone brow. What was she doing?

He realized it when she reached for the zipper on the back of her dress. 

Respectfully, and out of instinct, he turned around, giving her privacy to change. 

He didn’t turn back around until he heard the zipper of the bag again.

She had changed from her black dress into a comfy looking dark blue shirt and black leggings. She had put the dress into the bag and slid it back under the dumpster.

The human climbed the dumpster and reached for the fire escape. Papyrus watched with interest as she climbed her way up the fire escape and into the open window of one of the apartment floors.

She dissipeared from his sight and he stood, waiting. 

It didn’t take long for her to come out again, but this time she had a backpack with her.

It was slung over her back as she carefully climbed back down the fire escape onto the dumpster. 

Gracefully, she jumped off the dumpster and landed on the concrete, smiling, with her arms outstretched like she had just stuck a landing from a flip.

The tall skeleton’s mouth hung open. Who was this girl?

She grabbed the bag from under the dumpster and began to walk away, snapping Papyrus from his stupor.

He followed her through the alley ways and managed to get himself lost. He followed her, hoping she knew the way out. She turned a corner sharply and Pap followed cautiously. 

There was a group of fancily dressed humans leaning on the dumpster nearby. Papyrus concealed himself but the girl walked right up to the dangerous looking men.

“Hello.”She greeted bluntly.

They nodded in greeting but said nothing.

She held out the bag. One of the men began to walk towards her and she pulled it back.

“Money first.” She ordered.

Now Papyrus was really confused. Did she have a death wish?

He expected them to attack her but they just chuckled and tossed a duffle bag her way. She pushed it behind her with her leg and handed the bag to the closest man. He grabbed her arm instead of the bag. This made her stiffen.

“Hey doll, what about me and you catch up after this? I could take you some place real nice.” He purred

Papyrus glared at the man, picking up on his tone. The girl noticed as well.

“No thank you.” Papyrus couldn’t see her face but he heard the warning in her voice and guessed she was glaring at him too.

He frowned but let her go and took the bag from her.

“Your loss.” He growled, the other men snickering behind him.

Papyrus continued following the girl. They seemed to be getting deeper and deeper into the alleys. He genuinely began to think that  she  was lost when he turned a corner to follow her and was greeted with the opening of the street. They were right next to her apartment. Now he was impressed.

When the girl had gone home, Papyrus decided to do the same. On the way he began to wonder why his brother had a file of the human. The cogs in his brain began working. It didn’t make since why he would follow a human...It all fell into place. Why he was learning how much she made and how much she spent, why he followed her every day...why he was so happy all the sudden. The tall skeleton hoped it wasn’t true

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sans sat at the dinner table, eating his brother’s famous spaghetti.

Papyrus sat across from him, Sans could tell he wanted to talk to him about something but he couldn’t tell what.

After a few minutes he got the answer.

His brother cleared his throat, making Sans look up.

“BROTHER...” He started, looking nervous.

“Yeah Pap?” The shorter brother asked, confused. He continued to eat his food

Papyrus seemed to gather himself and spoke again.

“I FOUND SOME INTERESTING FILES IN YOUR DESK...THE ONES ABOUT THE HUMAN...” 

Sans’ head snapped up, staring into his brother’s eyelights.

“Uh...bro...I can explain...” He suddenly became extremely nervous. Papyrus was the last person he wanted to know about this.

His brother cut him off.

“I FOLLOWED HER AROUND FOR A DAY AND REALIZED WHY YOU WERE SO INTERESTED IN HER.” His gaze shifted to the floor.

Sans felt his cheek bones begin to heat. He couldn’t have known...

The taller skeleton returned his eyelights to his brother. 

“I MAY NOT LIKE THE IDEA OF A HUMAN WORKING FOR US, BUT I CAN SEE THE BENEFITS.” 

Sans’ mouth flew open.

“What?!” He asked before he could stop himself.

Papyrus held up a boney hand to silence him.

“I KNOW! I SHOULD BE COMPLETELY AGAINST THE IDEA OF THIS HUMAN AS PART OF OUR GANG BUT I HAVE NOTICED THAT SHE IS INDEED TALENTED AND I TRUST YOUR JUDGEMENT.” 

Sans closed his jaw.  _Oh...he thought... _ Sans would have laughed but he didn’t want his brother to know the truth.

“Don’t you mean... ** _judge_ ** -meant ” He asked, boney brow raised.

Pap looked confused.

“THATS WHAT I...” 

The younger skeleton seemed to register the pun and started furiously screeching at his brother. Sans just chuckled at his reaction.

Then a realization hit him.

He was going to have to hire Frisk.


	5. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes to work at the bar where she feels that things are starting to go back to normal. Until a familiar monster struts in, crushing her hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know I said I would do at least one chapter a week, but know it kinda turned into a chapter a day so...yeah my schedules weird. But still! There may be days where I can’t write so just keep in your mind it’s at LEAST one a week, but it will most likely be more. Any way, we are almost to 100 hits! You guys are great! And don’t worry the good stuff will happen soon, as for now, keep reading!

Frisk hurried to the next table, carefully balancing the plate of food on her right hand. Mrs. Charleston greeted her excitedly. The old woman was wearing a fluffy grey hat with a matching grey coat and a black skirt. She worked black heels and a white pearl necklace. Frisk smiled at her and placed her food on the table.

“Oh Frisk dear! I forgot to tell you about my new husband!” She clasped her hands together, Frisk knew this as the ‘I’m about to tell you a story and I’m really excited about it so you should be too’ gesture. She wondered if the name was too long.

“Oh? Is he nice?” Frisk asked.

If he wasn’t, she would have a word with him. Mrs. Charleston was a dear friend and she doesn’t let her friends get bossed around.

“Yes yes, but not only that, he is rich!” She exclaimed, as if she would win a prize just for saying it.

The waitress raised a brow.

“That’s...not the only reason you married him right?”

The old woman frowned, disappointed in her reaction. 

She waved a hand, dismissing the comment.

“No, no of course not! But we have been talking, and we want to move to the country and grow our own food!”

Frisk was surprised to hear this.

“I thought you loved the city.”

The women shook her head.

“Much to loud for me.”

The old woman paused and scanned the girl.

She instantly felt uncomfortable.

“Say, Frisk, have you gotten a man yet?”

She was shocked by this question, but she quickly regained herself.

“No...I’m much to busy for that drama.”

That was partly true. She had two jobs, one took all her time and attention, and she didn’t think she could handle a relationship on top of it. But a part of her was also waiting for the right person. She didn’t want to be with someone she didn’t love.

The old woman frowned.

“I bet you could get one, all you have to do is...”

“Ah, Mrs. Charleston, I really do have to get to work, sorry.”

She paused but nodded. Frisk almost sighed in relief, she really didn’t want to have this conversation with anyone.

“Yes yes, sorry for keeping you, you should get back to work!”

Mrs. Charleston turned back to her food.

Frisk waited tables all night until her boss told her to man the bar. This was her least favorite job. At least she could walk away from the men that tried to flirt with her if she was waiting but behind the bar she had to stand there and take it.

Sure enough, a drunk man called her over to fill his drink. She could tell by the way he looked at her that this was going to be trouble. His grey suit looked wrinkled and his eyes were bloodshot. She moved to fill his drink anyway.

“Hey sugar, what’s an innocent girl like you doing in a place like this?” He slurred, propping his head on his fist.

It took everything in her not to roll her eyes. If only he knew what she did as a second job, he would think she would be anything but innocent.

“Just need the money.” She answered, trying to politely smile.

The man leaned closer to her, making her lean back slightly.

He gave a wicked grin.

“You know...we could arrange something to help with that money problem of yers.” 

Frisk almost punched him, thankfully another man who was sitting next to him chimed in.

“Oi! Leave her alone, she just doing her job!” He growled to the drunk man.

She smiled a thanks to the man who had spoken up. He gave her a curt nod.

The drunk man turned to him.

“I’ll do what I please! You can’t tell me what to do!” He argued back.

Frisk saw the beginning of a fight starting and so did her boss.

He came around from the back.

“Hey! You two suck it up or take it outside!” He warned

The two men went back to their drinks.

The girl turned to her boss and mouthed ‘thanks Gabe’.

Gabe nodded and went back to the kitchen.

Everything was quiet until the door opened revealing a giant fish monster wearing a torn black t shirt and leather jacket.

Its one yellow eye scanned the nearly empty bar until landed on Frisk.

She tried her best not to dart into the kitchen and grab Gabe’s metal bat.

The five people who sat in the bar turned to the monster curiously.

It returned their stares with a toothy smirk, making them quickly look back at their food.

The blue-scaled beast returned its gaze to her and began walking forward.

Frisk held her breath and scrubbed the glass mug in her hand faster.

She saw the monster sit directly in front of her.

The girl sighed.  _Well...no way I’m getting out of this one._

She looked up at the fish and gave her best forced smile.

“Can I get you something?” She asked.

The fish monster seemed surprised but their expression changed to nervousness pretty fast.

“Your Frisk right?” It asked quietly so only she could hear it.

Frisk hesitated. Should she really be telling the thing that tried to kill her, the truth?

The monster took her hesitation as a yes.

“Some one wants to talk to you.”

This made her freeze.  _What did I get myself into?_

She was sure that the beast was just trying to get her alone so she could finish the job. Something sparked in her chest. She didn’t want to die, and if she was going to, she would go down fighting.

She turned back to the fish with a new found determination.

“Sorry I’m busy.”

The monster was shocked, looking like it had just been slapped. It blinked a few times before getting angry.

“It wasn’t a question.” The thing growled.

Frisk tensed. This was a huge decision. They knew where she worked, and probably where she lived, but she didn’t care. She wanted to live, if only for a few more minutes.

“No.” She declined. 

The fish monster growled and stood. 

Frisk grabbed one of the knives under the counter but instead of lunging at her, the monster started leaving. The customers watched it go, still curious.

Her grip relaxed and the beast exited the bar, drawing a sigh of relief from the girl.

Frisk exited the bar and was hit with the cool, crisp night air. The moon hung peacefully in the sky. She would have seen some stars but the city lights made it impossible. She would take city life over the country anyway. She loved the alley ways and the buildings. She wouldn’t trade that for mud, sunburns, and hard labor.

The girl took the alleyways to get home, making sure she wouldn’t be followed.

She was a few turns away from home when she saw movement in the corner of her eye.

She spun around and gasped.

Standing only a few feet away was a tower of bones. It was a skeleton wearing a black leather jacket with curved spikes on its shoulders, black skinny jeans, red gloves and boots, and a torn ruby scar around his neck. He had a giant scar on going down his left eye. 

His red eyes seemed to float in his sockets. They scanned her face before he opened his bone jaw.

“HUMAN.” His voice boomed, echoing off the walls and startling her.

_Oh here we go again._

“ DO NOT FEAR! FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT HARM YOU.” 

She stood, shocked. He wasn’t going to hurt her? Why did he follow her through the alleys then? To ask her how her day was?

“I MEARLY CAME TO TELL YOU THAT SOMEONE BERY IMPORTANT WISHES TO SPEAK WITH YOU.”

Her hope disappeared instantly.

He was with the murderous fish beast.  _Great..._

The giant skeleton seemed to be waiting for an answer.

Frisk turned to run and was greeted with an all too familiar face full of jagged yellow teeth.

The fish monster was smirking at her fear.

“Heya punk, we just wanna bring you somewhere, nothing else.”

The girl realized she was cornered. She had no other choice but to go with them. She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

“NYEH! WE NEED TO TAKE YOU TO THE BOSS! HE WISHES TO SPEAK WITH YOU!” The skeleton (Papyrus?) spoke behind her.

Frisk’s eyes widened. The boss? As in the boss of the monsters?  Seriously how great is my luck!  She though sarcastically. She didn’t really have a choice anyway so she had to go with them. She hung her head, following them to her inevitable death.


	6. Into The Lion’s Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes to meet this “Boss” character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, also, 146 hits? WHAT? You guys are the best!

Frisk entered a dark, musty warehouse. She scrunched her nose, it smelled like blood and sweat. The fish monster, who was called Undyne, noticed her expression and snorted.

“What’s the matter punk? Don’t like our home?”

The girl sighed. She didn’t know why they brought her all the way out here just to kill her. Why not do it in the alley?

The skeleton pushed a door open. She had to stop herself from turning and running away. Undyne must have noticed this because she put a heavy hand on her shoulder.

Frisk looked up to see her grinning wildly, showing off her yellow knife-like teeth. The girl had to suppress a shiver.

In the warehouse’s main room sat four large dog monsters. The closest turned their head to the door, making Frisk stiffen. His fur was black and white and was littered with scars. His eyes passed over her as if he couldn’t see her. Only then did she notice they were grey, and quickly realized he was blind. The dog sniffed cautiously in their direction. 

“I smell a human...” 

Papyrus bounded forward.

“YOU ARE CORRECT IN YOUR ASSUMPTIONS DOGGO! MY BROTHER HAS REQUESTED THIS HUMANS PRESENCE! NYEH HE HE!”

If she wasn’t scared senseless, Frisk would have found his laugh cute and hilarious.

Her train of thought was caught off as two other white dogs stood. Both wore black cloaks and held giant, terrifying axes. They scanned her suspiciously, not even trying to hide their intentions.

The girl tried not to shrink back.

Finally, they seemed content with their search. 

“Why does the boss wanna speak with a  _human_? ”

He spat the last word with distaste, making the human boil with rage. She didn’t dare say anything and instead glared at him. The dog glared right back.

“That’s none of your business.” Undyne snapped.

The white dog flattened his ears and shrunk back, making Frisk smile triumphantly. 

The fourth dog came lumbering into view. This time the girl actually gasped.

It was huge, covered in grey metal plated clothes, resembling armor. The giant beast held a spear in his paw and stared down at her like a puppy would a new chew toy.

She backed up against Undyne, trying to get away from the hulking creature, making the fish chuckle darkly.

Much to her relief, Papyrus stepped between them.

“SORRY GREATER DOG BUT THIS HUMAN IS OFF THE MENU.”

He turned his red eyelights to her and narrowed them.

“...FOR NOW...”

Wow she really didn’t need to hear that.

The huge beast wined and their tail drooped.

Papyrus reached for her, linking her arm in his. She had to stand on her tip toes to not be dragged.

“COME NOW HUMAN! WE SHALL TAKE YOU TO MY BROTHER!”

That’s right, she overheard that the boss was his brother. She hoped that he was as...nice...as Papyrus was.

Undyne laughed behind her.

“Good luck punk! Your going to need it!”

Frisk turned and gave her the stink eye as she was dragged upstairs by Papyrus.

There was a deep rumbling laughter coming from downstairs and she didn’t have to guess who that was.

The towering skeleton monster brought her down a hallway covered in faded green wall paper. The floors were a dark brown wood that squeaked every two steps.

“HUMAN.”

Frisk jumped at Papyrus’ booming voice. He let go of her arm and pointed a boney finger to a door further down the hallway. She turned back to him, confused.

“I MUST LEAVE YOU TWO TO TALK TO ALONE.”

Her panic grew ten fold. He must have noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder.

“YOU SHOULD BE ALRIGHT! AS LONG AS YOU DON’T ACCIDENTALLY OFFEND HIM, OR TALK BACK, YOU SHOULD BE FINE...PROBABLY.”

_Well isn’t that reassuring!_

Without warning, the boney monster turned swiftly and ran back down the stairs, yelling “NYEH HE HE” all the way down.

The girl was left alone in a dark, damp hallway in a warehouse full of monsters who wouldn’t hesitate to kill her, and she was about to meet their boss.

_Yep just a normal day..._

She reached the door. The window was blurry and she couldn’t see in. There where four black letters on the window. It said ‘Boss’.

_Creative..._ she thought sarcastically.

She didn’t want to offend him by being late so she decided to accept her fate and knocked twice on the door.

There was an unmistakable creak of a chair that came from inside. A deep voice spoke in the office.

“Who’s there?” The voice sent a shiver down her spine.

“F-Frisk.” She stated, trying not to let them hear the fear in their voice.

“Frisk who?”

She stared at the door confused. Shouldn’t he know who she was? He requested her presence after all. 

Frisk felt anger spark in her chest again. He didn’t care to remember her name, he just brought her to dispose of her quietly.

“Frisk, you know, the person you dragged out here to talk to.”

There was a shuffling in the office.

A new sense of dread filled her. Maybe she shouldn’t have upset him.

She was interrupted by the deep voice.

“That was the worst knock knock joke I have ever heard.” It chuckled.

All the anger left her in an instant and was replaced with confusion before quickly turning into embarrassment. He was trying to get her to make a joke and she thought...

Frisk facepalmed. Her cheeks grew hot and she looked down at her shoes.

“Doors unlocked.”

She snapped her attention back to the door. Quietly, the girl took in a deep breath in and placed her hand on the door knob. She turned it slowly and pushed open the door with a creak. 

Inside the office, the walls were lined with book shelves that were full of all kinds of books that she didn’t recognize. On the furthest wall fro the door was a giant window that looked out onto the docks, the window’s faded yellow blinds were half way down and were sloppily covering the view as if the person who adjusted it didn’t know how to use blinds. In the middle of the room sat an old wooden desk with papers and books atop its surface. Behind the desk was an elegant leather chair. Sitting on the chair was a red eyed skeleton wearing a red suit and a black tie. Atop his skull sat a black fedora with a red band. He looked up from the papers he was looking at and smiled as she entered. His rows of sharp teeth caught her of guard and so did the single gold tooth that stuck out from the others. She could tell that this guy meant business.

“Heya.” His deep voice boomed across the room.

Frisk stiffened.  _Well...this is where I die._ But something sparked inside her and she felt a newfound sense of determination.

“What do you want?” She asked coldly.

The skeleton frowned.

“That’s no way to treat a new pal.” She felt his deep voice through her bones. 

_How fitting._

“Yes well... pal ...I don’t really take kindly to people interrupting my life and dragging me to a crazy house full of...”

She paused, remembering what Papyrus said to her about offending him and met his eyelights, searching for a reaction.

“Full of what? Monsters? Funny I didn’t take you as the racist type.” He sounded angry and...disappointed. That was odd.

She brushed it aside as she felt her own anger boiling inside her.

“I’m...not...racist...” she growled through her teeth.

He smirked back at her, golden tooth shinning.

“So...I hear your quite the alley cat.” He changed the subject.

Frisk crossed her arms in front of her. 

“What’s it to ya?”

He chuckled at her annoyance.

“Well...I have seen the work you do and I’m impressed.”

The girl was taken aback.  _What? But he..._ The skeleton interrupted her thought.

“I was wondering...kitten, if you would like to join our little...corporation.”

Frisk scowled at the name. Her expression changed to surprise. They wanted her to be a part of their gang? Why?

He seemed to sense her confusion.

“Normally we wouldn’t hire a human but we thought that maybe our human allies would be more comfortable with one of their own.” 

The girl met his eyelights again.

“Who’s being racist now?”

She regretted it as soon as she said it. Frisk waited for him to lunge at her, baring his teeth, but instead he let out a deep rumbling laugh. She blinked, confused at why he didn’t get mad.

“Kittens got claws.” He chuckled.

_Oh great he’s going to keep calling me that..._

“Any way, you in or not?”

She thought about it for a moment, then decided to push her boundaries.

“What if I say no?”

The skeleton leaned back in his chair, tapping his golden tooth with one of his boney fingers. His eyes moved to the ceiling.

“Mmmmm. Well, it’s your choice kitten, we ain’t gonna do anything to ya if you decline.”

His eyes landed back on her, scanning her confused expression. This made him chuckle.

“You got talent, it takes a lot to survive Undyne, and it would be a shame to get rid of that.”

He seemed sincere enough, but why? She was a loose end. Perhaps it was only because he thought she would say yes anyway and he just wanted to seem nice? She was too curious for her own good and decided to see if he kept his word.

“I don’t think I’m right for this job.” She replied.

His face switched from confusion to disappointment.

“Aw, that’s a shame kitten, I think you would like it here. But if that’s how you feel...”

He motioned his hand to the door of the office, allowing her to leave. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Well...she didn’t expect that. Before he could change his mind, she left the office, and the skeleton that sat inside.


	7. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk struggles to believe the mob boss and starts to grow paranoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH! 212 HITS?! GUYS! THATS AMAZING! I’m glad you guys are enjoying it as much as I am! I was really worried it wasn't going to go well, but this is great! Thanks for keeping me motivated!

Frisk was jumpy all the way home back from the warehouse full of monsters. She checked her back constantly, stilling at every sound and flinching at every movement. Every time she thought she heard something, she would turn and nothing would be there. It made her nervous. The girl knew she was being paranoid but she couldn’t help it.

When she finally made it home she shut the door and locked it with a sigh. It was going to be a long, sleepless night. Frisk changed into a comfy red nightgown and sat on her tan sofa. Her apartment was small but she lived by herself, well besides her cat, so it was the perfect size.

Her bengal cat, Leo, jumped on her lap, purring as he did so. Frisk sighed and began to stroke his back.

“Oh Leo, what have I gotten myself into?” She asked the cat.

He looked up at her with curious golden eyes.

“Mrrow?”

She chuckled at his reaction and scratched behind his ears. Leo closed his eyes and let out a low purr.

“Can’t it just go back to normal?” The girl asked herself aloud.

Frisk switched on the radio, still scratching Leo. The box made a fuzzy noise before the news came on.

“...but the killings have yet to contain any evidence of the one responsible. The only thing these murders have in common are the cuts on all the victims. Every single one of them have a slash across the chest. The mark reaches from the shoulder to the waist and the gash itself is deep. Several suspected monsters have claimed that this is the mark of “The Judge”, a powerful monster capable of some vicious things. We still have yet to confirm the identity of this character, as any monsters questioned refuse to give up information. Some people are starting to believe that this is part of a plan that monsters have formed to...” Frisk switched off the radio.

She didn’t want to hear about how people thought about monsters, she heard them all the time at the bar where she worked. The girl had nothing against monsters, she didn’t care if they suddenly showed up out of no where. They were living, breathing creatures who had the same level of intelligence as humans and so they deserved to be treated like one. Sure, their magic was a little strange, but they didn’t deserve to be feared for that.

Frisk’s eyes met the radio again.

_Well...except this judge character, I would absolutely hate to meet them, they seem like bad news._

Her impression of monsters wasn’t the best, but they had lived under a mountain for thousands of years, of course they would be a little rough around the edges.

Leo interrupted her thoughts by jumping off her lap, quickly making his way over to the food bowl, which she had forgotten to fill. Frisk groaned, tilting her head back and throwing her hands up dramatically.

“Leo! Why must you consume?!”

He meowed back at her, as if he was complaining. She just chuckled and filled his bowl. With her cat now happily chowing down on his food, Frisk decided it was time to sleep. Why hadn’t she done that when she first got home... _oh right._

She had momentarily forgotten about the monster mob boss and his gang of misfits. She hoped with all her might that he would keep his word and let her be. After all, he let her go home hadn’t he? Why would he let her go if he was going to kill her?

_So he can burn down your home and stage it as an accident._

As soon as that thought entered her mind she facepalmed. Now she really wasn’t going to get any sleep. 

_Thanks brain!_

The next day went rather poorly for the girl. She had woken up from her sixth nightmare and it was still three hours before she had to get up for work. She had sighed, accepting that she wouldn’t get much more sleep and got up to get ready. Leo offered what comfort he could, singing her unease, but it wasn’t much to help her mood.

At work her coworkers seemed oblivious to her horrid condition. Her boss had noted that she needed more sleep, but other than that no one noticed. She must not have looked as bad as she felt.

Mrs. Charleston went on another rant about her husband, causing Frisk to pause and nod every so often in her story, throwing in a few “mhm” and “of course” here and there. 

Everything was slowly going back to normal when she over heard a few men taking as they played a poker game. 

“I’m telling you, this monsters big news. The boss said to stay far from this ‘judge’ character at all costs. The guys pretty famous, and no one even knows who he is!”

Frisk scrubbed the table beside them, listening intently, but not daring to look in their direction.

“S’ that right? Well I bet I can take ‘em!” Another chimed in.

This was followed by laughter from the rest of the table. The man who had spoken looked confused at them.

“Boy, that would be something wouldn’t it! I bet you wouldn’t even last a second, he’d have you guts on the side walk before you could even make a move.”

The girl scrunched her nose at the image.

“No way! He’s nothing but a big brute! I’m sure I’m faster than ‘em!” The man was a little annoyed at them now.

They chuckled again.

“M’ sure that’s what everyone else thought.”

Frisk decided that she had scrubbed every crumb off the table and walked back to the kitchen.

When she passed the men again, she was carrying food for a different table.

“He has killed so many...humans, not monsters! Haven’t found a single monster dead by the judge.”

“Well, how would you be able to tell? They turn into dust when they die don’t they?”

The first man paused.

“Yeah, but still! This judge is wiping us out! I think it’s payback for trapping them underground!”

The girl walked away from the table, making her journey back to the kitchen.

_Hmm...I wonder... maybe joining the monsters could make me untouchable to the judge. Gee, that would be great. I’m starting to get more and more worried about them._

Her job ended late at night and she found herself making a simple salad at home and reading a sappy love story. Leo curled up in her lap and purred softly as she stroked his brownish orange, black spotted fur.

When she fell asleep that night she tossed and turned but thankfully didn’t wake until her alarm clock went off the next morning.


	8. You Gotta Be Kitten Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see Sans’ side of the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 270 hits! That’s crazy! I hope you guys are enjoying, sorry for the delayed upload and short chapters but homework has been kicking my butt! Anywhoo, be prepared for the pun battle ahead!

Shock.

Confusion.

Rejection.

**Rage**

Sans couldn’t understand why she hadn’t accepted his offer. He was polite, funny, and he was being reasonable. So why? Was it his clothes? Was the office not clean enough? He shook his skull furiously, grinding his teeth together. No, he knew why.

She was a  _human_ , and he was a  **monster** .

Something broke inside of him. He was so sure that she would take his offer, but it seemed all humans were the same.

_No_.

She didn’t care about monsters, she was just like the rest of them.

_No...sh-she said she wasn’t racist..._

Frisk was no different, she was greedy, deceitful, and evil.

_ **No!** _

He didn’t even hear the grinding noise of bone against bone as his phalanges scratched the top of his skull. His mind wouldn’t allow him to believe that she was like them. He had watched her for some time. She was kind, polite, and smart. So then,  why?

_She must have been intimidated._ He thought.

Yes, that must have been it. She hadn’t really been around monsters much, so she was frightened. Maybe she just needed some time to think. Sans nodded, yes that must have been it, he was too intimidating. He often had that affect on people.

The skeleton was still sitting in his office. It had only been a few minutes after the girl had left. He was a nervous reck, sweating and holding his skull in his head, leaning over the desk. He let out a small chuckle.

This effect she had on him wasn’t a good thing. He often found himself thinking about her, spending countless hours just watching her work. Sometimes he would make sure she got home safely. He would often glare at the men who flirted with her at her job. Why did he feel so protective? It didn’t make sense. His soul ached when he thought about her being attacked, or worse. He wouldn’t allow it.

Over time, he began to notice this attraction to the girl. Something he had been extremely embarrassed about. _She was a human for crying out loud!_ But eventually he didn’t care, all he could think about was her, and how much he needed her. It was foolish, he knew it, there was no way she would feel the same, but he needed to try.

Sans had pushed Frisk out of his head for the time being, which was extremely difficult to begin with but he had a job to do. There was a supposed raid being planned by some human gang. All he heard was rumors, but he had been in this job long enough to know that rumors could be extremely valuable, which was why it was important to not leave any loose ends. 

The skeleton winced as his thoughts drifted back to the girl.

_Get a grip! You can deal with her after this, bonehead! _

Sans was sitting on the top story of a fancy restaurant. The tables were covered in white cloth. He felt this was a poor decision by the owner. Why would you put white on something that will have food and wine on top of it? The skeleton just shrugged and shook his head.

Humans are weird.

“Name?” He heard the waiter say below him.

“Justin.” A voice responded.

Sans huffed. That was him. The skeleton shifted in his seat, impatiently. The man he had to meet promised that he had some news and it had better be good because The monster was already angry. The other monsters had sensed his frustration, but chose not to comment on it. No one wanted to mess with the judge, especially when he was angry.

The human named Justin made it to the top floor. He was wearing an expensive looking white suit with a red tie. His shoes clacked against the wooden flooring as he walked. When he spotted the skeleton he grinned, his teeth shining a blinding white.

_What is with humans and the color white?_

He brushed off his negative thoughts and brought his focus back to his human ‘friend’. Justin had stopped to talk with a waitress. Sans noticed her cheeks flush red as she quickly walked away, leaving him smirking behind her. The skeleton found his hatred growing.

The man slowly took his seat across from the monster. He adjusted his white fedora atop his brown, clean cut hair and looked to Sans with smugness in his bright green eyes. 

The monster felt his anger boiling dangerously close to his limit, but he suppressed it and gave the man a polite smile. A waiter came by their table and asked what drinks they wanted. Justin ordered the second most expensive wine while Sans ordered the cheapest. Once the  waiter had left the man turned to the skeleton.

“Well, What brings you to this side of town?” 

He had to hold back from glowering at the man. He knew what he meant, monsters usually stayed in the ‘monster side’ of the city because everywhere else was full of racist scumbags.

Instead of growling, he faked a pleasant smile.

“I remember you say’n that ya had some information for me.”

The human hummed and tapped his chin.

“Yes, I looked into your little...problem.” Justin’s eyes shifted to the other people sitting nearby who were engaged in a conversation.

Sans raised a bone brow, urging him to continue. The man clasped his hands together atop the table.

“Well, it seems the rumor is true. There is indeed a raid planned, but that’s all the information I could gather.”

The skeleton’s eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“What do you mean...all you could gather?” He hissed.

The human shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

“I  _mean_ my contact won’t reveal anything else, he’ll get suspicious if I press him any further.”

Sans felt his anger clear on his face, but the human didn’t seem bothered. The monster knew that Justin was hiding something from him, and he knew why. He was a monster, a lower class. This made him grind his teeth together in frustration. The human was looking back to the waitress he had flirted with earlier.

If only he had someone who was a human that could get information for them. His mind was brought back to the events earlier that day.

_ **STOP THINKING ABOUT ‘ER!** _

He snapped his attention back to the human in front of him, trying to calm his temper. Sans sighed in defeat as the realization came over him. To get more information he was going to have to talk with Frisk again and convince her to join them. His eyes met Justin’s. Once he got the information out of him, he was going to have a real  bad time .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After leaving the bar where she worked, Frisk began to make her way through the alleyways. It had been a long day at work and she just wanted some food and sleep.

As she turned the corner she gasped in surprise as she saw who was leaning on the wall of the alley.

The short skeleton from the warehouse grinned wickedly at her fear. He was wearing the same red suit and black fedora as before. His red eyelights were scanning her face.

_Oh great...just when I thought I got off free._

The monster began to move his boney hand down to his pocket. Frisk tensed, ready for him to attack her but instead, he pulled out a cigar and lit it. As he put the cigar between his sharp teeth, she noticed that he seemed amused at her reaction. He took a long drag of the cigar before removing it and puffing out a large cloud of smoke in her direction. The girl scrunched her nose in disgust at the smell.

“Heya kitten. You know it’s dangerous for a lady like yourself to be wander’n around this late.” He cooed.

Frisk straightened at his voice. She forgot how deep it was. His red eyelights scanned her face again. He was trying to read her. The human put on a neutral face.

“What do you want?”

She asked with as little emotion as she could muster.

He raised a bone brow with surprise at her reaction. But his expression was quickly replaced with a smirk.

“Well,  _purr_- ty lady, I was wonderin’ if you could  _paw_- sibly reconsider my offer, your quite the  _cat_- ch and it would be  _paw_- ful if we were unable to use your help.”

Frisk paused, blinking. 

_Did he just......_

She could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh at her face. Once she regained herself, she felt a smile tug at her lips as she faced him, challengingly.

“That was  _hiss_- terical but I think we both know I had already told you my answer, or did you  _fur_- get?”

His face fell and his jaw dropped. This made her laugh. As soon as he heard her laughter, he regained himself and his smile widened. 

“I find your knowledge of puns  _paws_- itively A- _paw_ -ling. Un- _fur_ -tunately yours are in- _fur_ -ior.”

_Oh ho ho, so it’s a war that you want huh?_ Frisk thought, a smile now finding a way on her face.

“You gotta be  _kitten_ me. My jokes are  _paw_ -some.”

The skeleton had abandoned his cigar, stomping on the end to put it out.

“I’ll admit your  _furry_ good, but I will  _paw_- lways be the pun king. So, unless _mew_ can think of anymore  _claw_- ver puns, I think we both know who won this game.”

The girl thought for a moment. The skeleton shoved his hands in the pockets of his suit, smugly. 

“ _Purr_- haps you should  consider the _p_ _aw_ -sibility that your reign has ended.” She challenged.

His eyelights dimmed in thought but they quickly returned to their normal brightness.

“Well,  _fur_- end, are you sure you can keep up, or do you need to  _paws_ ?”

Frisk racked her brain for more, but she couldn’t find anything. She raised her hands in defeat. His smirk stretched even wider in victory. They both started chuckling at their jokes. She could feel his booming laugh in her chest, making her smile even harder. She had completely forgotten that this was a dangerous mob boss. She could tell he wasn’t as bad as she made him out to be. 

After recovering from the laughing fit, the skeleton faced her with a smile.

“I was a bit worried there kitten, you almost won.”

This drew a few more giggles from the girl. There was an awkward silence as the bubbly atmosphere dissipated. The monster scratched the back of his skull nervously. His eyelights wouldn’t meet her face.

“Well, I wanted to ask ya...if maybe you’d reconsider my offer.”

Frisk stiffened as reality came crashing down on her. He must have noticed this because he put his hands up defensively.

“Now, I ain’t gonna do anything, your free to say no, like before...” his face twisted into something that she couldn’t recognize but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. “But I’ve run into a bit of a...heh... _paw_- blom at work and I think it could use your...” he paused, scanning her, “...unique skills.”

The girl crossed her arms.

“What do you mean,  unique skills ?”

He seemed to wince at her question as her met her eyes again. She stared back at him challengingly. His eyes drifted away from her again.

“Well...ya see...there’s this guy...and I can tell he is hold’n information and he might be more comfortable telling...”

His eyes met her face again in hesitation.

She raised her eyebrows at him, angrily.

“A girl?” She growled, not comfortable with the plan.

His face flashed with confusion, surprise, and then shock.

“No! No! I meant a human!” He defended himself.

The anger fell from her face in an instant.

“Oh...” She said quietly, suddenly filled with guilt.

There was another awkward silence. The skeleton shoved his hands back into his pockets again, clearly uncomfortable. His mouth was stretched into a awkward grin.

“So...what do ya say?” She could see the sweat running down his skull.  _Wait a second...how....?_

She was snapped out of her thoughts. Thinking for a moment.

“Do you know about the judge?” She asked cautiously.

His eye sockets widened and his red eyelights burrowed into her blue eyes.

“What about ‘em?” He asked, even more nervous than before.

Frisk shifted on her feet for a moment. 

“Do you think...he would leave me alone if I was a part of your...gang?” She swallowed nervous.

There was a pause as his gaze softened.

“He wouldn’t mess wit you, not if we were behind ya.” He assured her.

She let out a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. The skeleton raised a bone brow. 

“He really got ya scared, huh?” He asked, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

She shuddered, not admitting it.

“I guess...as long as I don’t have to hurt anyone...it would be fine...” She answered quietly.

His eye sockets widened in surprise, as if he didn’t expect her to accept. A wide smile overtook his features. 

“Ya won’t regret it kitten.”


	9. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I’m sooooo sorry for the late chapter, and the shortness of said chapter, the next one will be longer! Also, (takes in deep breath) 350 HITS! WHAT GUYS, WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! (INCOHERENT SCREAMING NOISES OF EXCITEMENT).
> 
> And, I shall tell you why this chapter took so long.
> 
> Math Homework.
> 
> That’s all that needs to be said.

The skeleton began to walk the human back to her apartment building. They joked back and forth as they made their way to the building. There was no one to judge them as two different species walked on the sidewalk like friends. The night felt... peaceful.

Sans loved the way she laughed and smiled at his jokes. It felt so...bright. He wanted her to look at him like that everyday. He wanted to see the a smile across her face and her eyes light up at every punchline. The night couldn’t have been any better for Sans. This girl was everything to him, and she had no idea.

“Ya know, I never did like fish.” Sans stated out of the blue.

Frisk, sensing a joke, let out a short laugh at the topic change.

“Why not?” She asked.

Sans gave her a lazy smile.

“I just don’t got the _stomach_ for it.”

The human started giggling, making his grin stretch wider. Stars he loved her.

“Knock knock.” Frisk started after recovering from her giggles.

Sans raised a bone brow. “Who’s there?”

“Owls.”

“Owls who?”

“Yes they do!”

This earned a deep chuckle from the skeleton, making her eyes light up brighter.

It was over too fast, they reached the door to her apartment building. Sans felt his smile droop. He heard Frisk sigh and felt his soul flutter. She didn’t want to leave either.

The girl looked up and gave a sad smile.

“Have a good night Sans.” She said softly.

His soul tightened in his chest.

“Night kitten.”

And then she was gone, leaving him out in the cold night.

On the walk back to the warehouse Sans was a nervous reck. Was he taking this too far? How did she feel about him? How did  _he_ feel about  _her_ ? This feeling she gave him was definitely a problem, so why did he love it so much?

The judge entered the warehouse, all the monsters inside instantly sat up. Undyne greeted him first.

“Hey boss! What happened with the punk?”

She asked excitedly. Several other heads popped up, eager to hear the news about the human. Sans scanned the faces before returning to hers. A wide smirk spread across his face, showing his pointed teeth.

“She agreed, seems we gotta find an assignment for our new human friend.”

Several monsters smiled mischievously along with him. Undyne’s famous toothy smirk shone brightly.

“I really want to get to know that punk, not many people can survive injuries like that! She must be somethin’ else!”

_Oh you have no idea._

Sans nodded as his attention was drawn to his brother. Papyrus looked disappointed but he didn’t interject. Sans made his way over as Undyne began describing the wounds she had given the human to the others in the warehouse. His brother drew his eyelights to Sans but looked away when he noticed his older brother coming closer.

“What’s up Paps?”

Papyrus stayed silent until he met his brother’s eyelights again. He let out an annoyed sigh.

“I DO NOT ENJOY THE IDEA OF A HUMAN IN OUR GANG...”

He started.

_Well, if you hadn’t dug around without my knowledge we wouldn’t have been in this mess!_ Sans couldn’t help but think.

“BUT I TRUST YOU TO MAKE THE RIGHT DECISIONS. YOU HAVE NEVER LET US DOWN BROTHER, SO IF YOU FEEL THAT THIS IS BENEFICIAL FOR US, THEN...WELL IT MUST BE!”

The shorter skeleton smiled at his brother’s speech. Papyrus wasn’t the type to show he cared but Sans knew he did. The taller skeleton noticed his expression and locked his jaw, pulling his ‘I’m serious now’ face.

“BUT SHE IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY SO ITS NOT MY FAULT IF SHE DIES HORRIFICALLY.”

Back to the normal Papyrus.

At home Sans began to pull things together and make an assignment for Frisk. Definitely something with other humans. He rolled his eyelights as he thought about Justin. They would definitely have to take care of that first. His mind wandered back to the fancy restaurant he had met the annoying human in. 

_Would Frisk like a restaurant like that? Maybe it’s too fancy for her. _

He snapped back to reality.

_Why are you thinking about it? You gonna take her out to dinner?_

Sans scoffed at himself, returning to his papers. A few seconds later his eyelights wandered back up.

_Would she want dinner with me? Maybe just go as friends...nothin fancy...Grillby’s? No it’s full of monsters...she wouldn’t be comfortable. Perhaps my house? Yeah...and Papyrus will be there so she doesn’t feel like it’s a date. And Paps will get to know ‘er._

Sans had completely forgotten about the assignment as he began making dinner plans.


	10. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets part of her assignment, but still has a few days before she really needs to do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Got it done in a day! Also, thanks so much for the lovely comments and suggestions! I love hearing your thoughts! Now, I must go drown myself in math homework, enjoy the chapter!

Morning light shone through the window of Frisks bedroom. The girl groaned as the bright light filled her vision, hurting her eyes. 

_Guess it’s time to get up._

Frisk struggled to get out of bed. She eventually gave up and flopped back down.

_Maybe just a few more minutes..._

Her messy brown hair covered her eyes, blocking out most of the light. She actually started falling back to sleep before Leo jumped on top of the bed, startling her. Her eyes flew open and were met with his golden ones. Instantly, she pushed herself back from his face. Her head hit the headboard with a loud  _ **thunk!** _

“Ow...Leo why?” She rubbed the back of her head.

“Mrrow.” He responded.

Well she was definitely awake now. Leo, seeing that Frisk wasn’t going to pet him, jumped down and left the room. She watched his long tail disappear behind the door. After a few moments the girl forced herself to get up from her comfy bed.

As Frisk made her coffee she turned on the radio.

“...expect sunshine with little rain. In other news, more victims of the judge have been found. The bodies have been hard to identify, but most of them seem to be members of human gangs, perhaps this is the start of a gang war. Let’s hope not, I don’t want to be in the middle of that...”

The girl switched off the radio as she sat down to eat, leaving her to her thoughts.

_Start of a gang war? Between humans and monsters? That means I’m in a dangerous position right now. What if the judge thinks I’m in a human gang? _

She shook her head, remembering what Sans had said.  _Sans..._

She didn’t really know how to feel about the skeleton. He seemed friendly enough, but he could be scary when he wanted to be. She shuddered at the thought of his sharp teeth. But, they had a pleasant night last night, joking and making horrible puns, he sure did know a ton of them.  _A skele-ton._

_That was awful..._

Frisk smiled as she remembered his deep chuckle every time she said a pun. How did she feel about him? She wondered if...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on her door. She jumped, and Leo looked up from the couch, eyeing the door with curiosity. Frisk, regaining herself, slowly made her way over. She unlocked and opened the door.

She came face to face with a grin full of pointy teeth. She jumped back and Leo hissed. Undyne let out a roaring laughter. The human tried to calm her breathing. After the fish woman finally calmed down, Frisk spoke.

“H-hey Undyne...W-why are you here?” Try as she might, the girl couldn’t stop her voice from wavering, after all this monster had almost killed her not too long ago.

Undyne didn’t seem to notice as she held out a tan folder. Frisk blinked at it before moving her eyes curiously up to Undyne’s. The fish waited a moment before sighing.

“It’s from the boss, he wants ya to do something.”

She pushed the folder into the humans arms. Frisk raised an eyebrow, looking down at the folder again. She had only agreed last night, how could he possibly get it done so fast? Undyne seemed to notice her confusion.

“The boss is a fast worker punk, that’s why he’s the boss.”

The human’s gaze went back up to the monster who was looking at her expectantly. The human reached for the door.

“Alright, thanks...Undyne...” The human slowly began to close the door.

The monsters face changed into confusion, and then realization.

“Oh...uh yeah...and..um...sorry...about almost killing you...” the fish added quietly, before turning and leaving. If Frisk wasn’t scared and confused, she would have laughed at the quick change from intimidating to timid.

Closing the door, Frisk plopped down on the couch next to Leo, who still had  his hair fluffed up. She pet him affectionately, earning a purr, and calming him down.

“Were you gonna protect me from the mean fish lady?” She asked him as he stretched in her lap.

“Merrrrow.” Leo replied lazily.

The girl turned her attention to the tan founder in her hands. She eyed it suspiciously as if she thought there was a bomb inside.

_Well...here goes nothing..._

Slowly, she opened it and was met with....some rather boring looking papers.

_Well what did you expect? Confetti?_

Frisk began to read the handwritten note atop some papers.

_‘_ _Heya kitten,’_ she rolled her eyes at the pet name, reminding herself that she needed to make one for him so they would be even... _that’s not weird right?_ She shook her head and kept reading. _‘_ _There’s this guy you gotta talk to for us, he’s the racist scumbag kind...’_ _oh gee thanks Sans. ‘So I figured he’d give the information to a human if he won’t give it to a monster.’_ She instantly felt bad, why would people treat them this way? Just because they look different? _‘_ _His name is Justin, and he always dresses really fancy and chooses to meet at expensive restaurants,’_ she hated him already _‘_ _so I hope you got some nice dress or somethin’_ Frisk looked back towards her closet. She was never much for dresses, but she had one or two. _‘_ _We can pay for your food so don’t worry about that,’ we’ll that’s awful nice of him. ‘all you have to worry about is getting information. You can visit my office for the full report, but we’ll give you a few days to get ready.’_

The bottom of the letter had an overly fancy signature from Sans that read; _‘_ _Mr.BossManPunMaster’_ she couldn’t hold back a chuckle from that.

The girl looked up to the clock. Her eyes widened. She needed to get ready for work.

Quickly, she scanned the rest of the papers which just held information on Justin, and stuffed them back into the folder, which she threw into one of her cabinets before stumbling to get ready.

Work was relatively slow. As normal, Mrs. Charleston began an extensive story about her new husband. Frisk loved the woman, but geez! She had a job to do, and she felt like she was going to fall over and die if she had to go through another one of her rants.

_Okay maybe I’m being a little dramatic._

The usual crowd began playing poker and telling stories. Some shamelessly flirted with her as she passed, but it wasn’t anything that she couldn’t handle. Everything was going normal until two men in fancy suits sat at the bar.

Frisk was tending the bar at the time so she pretended to clean a glass while they eyed the drinks. She could tell they were already drunk, and probably just got kicked out from a different bar. In other words, they were trouble.

_Just my luck..._

She sighed, the girl had a job to do, so she put down the glass and turned to the men.

“Hey fellas, can I get you anything?”

Both of the guys turned to her. They scanned her, she felt disgusted and angry at the same time, but she kept her smile, they were customers after all.

The first man met her eyes and gave a smirk.

_Oh great._

She didn’t break eye contact as she waited for his answer. His friend also smirked at her, she could tell what they were trying to do, and she wasn’t having any of it.

The first man leaned closer to her, over the counter. She didn’t lean away and instead narrowed her eyes a little.

“Heya doll...whys a lady like you working in a place like this?” He slurred.

She blinked at him, _why did everyone ask her that?_ Still, she kept her fake smile.

“Earning money.”  _Unlike some people..._

His bloodshot eyes scanned her again. She crossed her arms and gave him a half glare half smile, hoping he’d get the message.

“Would you like to order anything?” She asked again.

The second man leaned in with his friend.

“How’s about we take you somewhere nicer than here...” 

Frisk grit her teeth. She felt a growl of frustration in her throat but pushed it down. Her nails dug into her arm a little more.

“No thank you. Now would y-“

She was cut off as the first man grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

“We weren’t asking doll.”

His breath smelled strongly of alcohol and lettuce. She hated lettuce. Frisk was about to punch him in the nose when her boss popped out from the kitchen with a bat in his hands.

“Ey! Get your butts out before I bust your face in!” He growled.

The man let go of your arm and growled before him and his friend left the bar.

“Thanks Gabe.” She sighed.

“I feel like you cause more trouble than your worth.” Her boss eyed her, worried.

Frisk rubbed her arm where the man had grabbed her. That was definitely going to be a bruise.

“Aw you know I’m always worth it...” she laughed.

Gabe grunted and returned to the kitchen.

The girl returned to the counter, cleaning it with a wet rag. She just hoped all the excitement wouldn’t be too much to handle.


	11. Judge’s Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how the judge handles the two drunks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I realize that this is a very short chapter, but I’m going to have another one up today, so don’t worry! That dinner date is coming soon! Also, 426 HITS?! I’m sooo glad you guys are enjoying, it’s really fun making this story and I hope it will continue to be! As always have fun reading!

The judge watched the girl from across the street, in his usual spot. She was a fast worker, always getting to the tables on time and quick to refill drinks. Frisk was in her normal short black dress and heels for her work outfit. She balanced a plate of food on one hand while carrying a drink in the other.

Although she was good at the job, Sans didn’t think it fit her. She would do better as a police officer, or something more exciting. The skeleton sighed and remembered that the more exciting her job was, the more stressful it was for him, he had to protect her after all.

The skeleton shifted behind the wall of flowers he was hiding behind. The smell was killing him. When he moved, a pedal flew into his nasal cavity, causing him to sputter and cough. The petal flew out between his teeth, making him taste it. They tasted worse then they smelled. 

He noticed one of the bouquets starting to fall and quickly fixed it. He did not want to be spotted, it would have been embarrassing. Plus, he didn’t think Frisk would enjoy being watched.

Sans sighed and reminded himself to bring a cloth or something to cover his face with to block out the smell. 

_Yep that definitely won’t look suspicious._

His thoughts were cut off when he saw a younger man talking with the girl. Sans couldn’t hear him, but he could tell that the man was flirting with her. The skeleton felt his magic flare. He  _really_ didn’t like when they flirted with her.

She just laughed it off, leaving for the kitchen to get food for another table. Sans knew he shouldn’t feel protective, but he couldn’t help it. But, he let the flirting slide, after all, Frisk was very attractive. 

He realized what he just thought and widened his eye sockets.

_ What are you saying you bonehead! She is a  **human** ! Your only interested because she has a unique soul. _

He looked back up to the human.  _Yea...that’s why..._

Frisk was now working the bar. Sans had never seen her drink before, and he wondered if she ever had. He felt a mischievous smile creep up on his face. 

Oh, he would definitely have to take her to Grillby’s sometime.

His attention was drawn to two men walking towards the bar. Well, more like stumbled. They seemed completely drunk.

_Great._

The two entered the bar and the judge’s attention changed to Frisk. She eyed them up and down before grabbing a glass and cleaning it with a wet rag. It was the classic ‘I’m busy, order or get out’ bartender sign. He knew it too well.

The two drunks sat down on the stools and eyed the bottles. He watched as the girl put on a fake smile. It wasn’t the bright grin that had been on her face last night, no this one looked forced. He felt bad for her, wondering how many times she had to put on the fake mask for other people.

Frisk must have said something because both men turned to her. Sans saw her visibly tense. His magic began to rise in his bones. She seemed...apprehensive.

The man closest to her leaned towards her, making her narrow her eyes. Sans saw the man say something, but he couldn’t hear him. The girl looked annoyed now, but still kept that fake smile. She said something to him and crossed her arms. Her smile turned into somewhat of a glare as she spoke again.

This time the second man leaned to join his friend. When the man spoke, the skeleton saw a flash of fear for a second, but it was quickly replaced with rage. Now she looked angry, her teeth were grit and her nails dug into her arm a little forcefully. She started to say something when the first man grabbed her and pulled her closer. Sans felt his rage erupting. 

_ HOW  **DARE** THEY! _

Frisk looked alike she was about to beat the snot out of them when her boss came from the kitchen, wooden bat in hand. He yelled something at them, making them let go of the girl and growl at him, before turning to leave the bar. 

Sans was going to let them live, but they sealed their fate when they grabbed the girl. He followed them through the twisting alleyways until he felt that they were deep enough. The judge stepped out from the shadows, letting his footsteps be heard. The two drunks turned around quickly.

“Heya fellas...” His deep voice bounced across the walls of the alley.

The two men didn’t look the least bit afraid, and actually looked disgusted.

“What do you want  _monster_ ?” The first man asked.

The judge cracked his boney knuckles.  _This is gonna be fun..._

“Well, you see, I saw you two messing with the young lady who was workin at the bar..” He started, allowing his magic to flow through his bones, “and ya see, she’s a good friend of mine, and I don’t like it when people mess with my friends.” He felt his eyelights glow brighter.

The men didn’t seem to realize how much danger they were in as they scoffed.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

A wide grin spread across the skeletons face, his gold tooth glistened in the moon light. The men gasped as his red eyelights winked out and his eye sockets turned into black, bottomless pits.

“ **IM GONNA MAKE YOU PAY.** ”

Sans let his bloodlust take control.


	12. Welcome To The Monster Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes looking for more information about the Judge and runs into some not so friendly monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes teacher, I’m definitely doing my homework...on notes...  
Hey guys! 463 HITS? Seriously you guys are the best! This chapter should be longer, so have fun reading it, oh and also the dinner date is coming next chapter!

Once again, Frisk was rudely awoken by the sunlight streaming through her window.

_I really need to get some curtains..._

She added it to the list, behind making breakfast, finishing the book she was reading, and talking to racist scumbags for a monster gang she just joined.

_Man, my life sure is interesting..._

The girl sighed as she begrudgingly got up for the day. She switched on the radio and began making breakfast for the day, her usual routine.

“...but today has slight chance of rain, so make sure you have an umbrella on you. This week is going to be somewhat humid and hot, so make sure you prepare for sunshine and rain. In other news, yet another murder has taken place, two men were found in an alley close to The Delight Bar,” The girl swiftly turned to the radio as they began to name other buildings in the area. 

_It can’t be...._

“...the two men were found with a deep slash from their shoulder to their waist, this marks them as victims of the ever popular ‘Judge’. Police have not disclosed the rest of the victims injuries, they are said to be brutal, so much that they had a hard time identifying them.” Frisk switched off the radio and stared down at her breakfast. She no longer felt hungry.

They had to have been the two men she saw last night, it couldn’t just be a coincidence...so that meant that the judge had to have gotten them right after they left the bar. The girl’s eyes widened.

Which means he was watching the bar...

The girl’s hands started shaking. He was so close, and she hadn’t even known. This monster was serious trouble. If he had been watching the two drunks then he would have seen her...

She needed to talk to Sans, he seemed to know more about this judge character...perhaps he could protect her. She had been wanting to see him again anyways, he seemed to know how to make her laugh, which was not an easy thing to do.

Leo meowed as she began to get ready to meet the monster mob boss. “I’ll be back Leo, just gotta talk with a friend.” The bengal cat laid his head back down lazily.

Only when she began to reach for the door did Frisk realize she had no idea where she was going. The girl face palmed.

_Where are you going idiot? You can’t just pick a direction!_

She huffed and bit her lip in thought. Frisk didn’t know the way to the warehouse because she had been dragged by Undyne and Papyrus last time. So where...

An idea formed in her head.

She had heard of a monster bar that was extremely popular and not to far from her house. The girl guessed that at least the mad fish lady or the towering skeleton would be there.

_Man I’m loving my life right now._

Frisk flung open her door and began to make her way to Grillby’s.

The girl didn’t know what to expect, but an orange brick building with a large purple sign that said ‘Grillby’s’ was definitely not it. The bar seemed normal enough, from the outside. Inside were several booths and seating arrangement messily set out, and a large round table off to the side where a group of dogs were playing poker, and betting....dog biscuits.

_Well...this is what you get for moving to the city to look for excitement._

The whole bar was crawling with all types of monsters, the dangerous looking kind.

As the girl entered, there were a lot of double takes and a whole lot of glares thrown her way. Worst of all, she couldn’t find a single face that she could recognize. So, putting on a determined face, she began to walk to the bar, which was run by a flaming purple monster.

She guessed this was Grillby, his flames were the same color as the sign. The fire monster adjusted the glasses on his face before putting down his glass and looking up to her. The fire on top of his head crackled and popped. She saw his eyes look her up and down before returning to the glass he was cleaning. 

Frisk sat on one of the blue bar stools and faced him curiously. She had never seen a monster that was made of literal fire. He placed the glass aside and turned to her with an indifferent expression. She felt the eyes of every monster on her back.

Grillby rested his hands on the counter top, the girl watched as the flames harmlessly touched the wood.

_Well that breaks the laws of physics..._

“What can I do for ya?” He asked, pure white eyes looking questioningly.

Frisk shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“I was wondering if either Undyne or Papyrus might be here?” She asked, masking the fear from her voice.

The fire monster adjusted his round glasses again.

“Well, Papyrus never sets foot in here unless it’s to drag his drunk brother back home, and Undyne usually comes at night to play poker.”

A frown found a way onto the humans face. She had come out here for nothing.

_Well, you met a new monster, that’s cool..._

“Can I get you anything?” Grillby interrupted her thoughts.

Frisk shook her head and gave him a smile.

“No thanks, sorry to bother you.” She got up from her seat.

The fire monster shrugged and started cleaning a different glass. As the human made her way to the door, a strange bird looking monster stepped in her way and blocked the door.

“What’s the rush? We don’t see many humans in here.” The bird chirped.

_I wonder why..._

Frisk frowned at him. The bird didn’t seem to want to move so she crossed her arms, annoyed.

“Sorry, but I got places to be.”

The bird leaned closer to her, he smelled like alcohol and...bird seed.

_Should that really surprise me?_

“Is that so? Well...you must be very busy, too busy to mingle with _lowlives_ like us.” He squawked.

Frisk looked shocked, _how dare he assume..._

“Now hold on...” she stopped when several of the bird’s friends joined him in blocking the door. The bird stared her down threateningly.

“Guess we’ll just have to teach you some manners...”

The monsters began to close in, Frisk only took one step back before a deep voice shook the entire bar.

“And what do you know about  **manners** ?”

Everyone in the crowd turned to the source of the voice, which just so happened to be a skeleton dressed in a red suit and black tie. All the monsters in the bar (except for Grillby) visibly tensed.

The single human, however, was relieved.

Sans’ eyelights scanned her, making sure she was okay, before returning to the crowd that was blocking the door.

“O-oh...d-didn’t see y-you there S-Sans...” The color drained from the bird monster’s face.

The skeleton’s red eyelights narrowed towards the sputtering bird. Slowly his gaze landed back on Frisk’s face. 

“You aight kitten?” He asked. 

Frisk nodded. The skeleton placed a protective bony hand on her back and lead her away from the monsters who were still frightened out of their minds.

Once the two were away from them, Sans started questioning her.

“So, I assume you have a reason for visiting a highly dangerous monster run bar?” His bone brow raised questioningly. 

The girl gave him a sarcastic look before answering.

“Yeah, I just wanted to throw my life on the line, really make you feel alive.”

His eyelights rolled in his sockets.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what it seems like.”

This earned a few giggles from the girl. A grin spread across the skeleton’s face.

“But seriously, why’d ya come?”

The smile was wiped from her face and replaced with a fearful expression. She leaned in closely, causing the mob boss to do the same.

“I heard about the new killings today.”

Sans’ expression changed from recognition to confusion for a moment.

“What about em?”

“Well...it’s just...I saw the two guys right before they were killed, and I was wondering if you might know why the judge picked them...”

The skeleton’s bone brows knit together. His eyelights moved to her blue eyes before he answered.

“What were they like?”

“Oh, complete and utter jerks.” The girl deadpanned.

This earned a deep chuckle from Sans.

“And your wondering why the judge picked them?”

The human thought about this for a moment and guessed that must have been the reason, they probably got drunk and did some stupid things to upset the judge.

Sans must have noticed fear because he interrupted her train of thought.

“The judge is dangerous, but I promise kitten, he ain’t gonna mess with ya.” Frisk let out a sigh and nodded.

The girl looked around and turned back to the skeleton.

“Well I guess I should be getting home.”

Sans nodded before his eye lights widened.

“Oh! Kitten, I was wonderin if...ya would like to have dinner...at my house tonight, my brother is making his famous spaghetti, and it’s im- _pasta_- ble to pass up.” He grinned sheepishly and scratched the top of his skull, looking anywhere but her.

Frisk hesitated for a moment. She thought it would be a great idea to hang out and make new friends, but she almost forgot that her  friends  were dangerous monsters.

Looking up at the nervous skeleton in front of her made her accept, she just couldn’t help but feel bad if she rejected him.

“Sure, I bet it will be _pasta_-tively awesome.” The human joked back.

Sans let out another deep chuckle, he seemed happy and relieved.

“Well kitten, let me take ya home.” He offered, extending a hand gently.

Confused and curious, she took it. In the blink of an eye, the orange bricked bar was replaced with the front of her apartment building. Frisk stared, completely confused for a moment before she heard Sans’ deep rumbling laughter. She turned to him, still confused. He noticed her questioning look, and laughed a little harder.

“It’s called a short cut kitten, it beats walking.”

At this, her mouth flew open.

_He can...teleport?! That’s literally the coolest thing ever!_

“Sans...did you...”

The skeleton, still laughing managed to nod.

“That’s awesome!”

His expression changed to a flattered look.

“Aw thanks kitten, I would love to tell you more about it, but I gotta go tell my bro about dinner.”

He waved goodbye before completely disappearing, leaving a very confused, but excited Frisk outside of her apartment.


	13. Dinner With Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has an interesting dinner with the skeleton brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 530 hits guys! Woooo! Okay, so this chapter took a few days because it’s kinda important and I didn’t want to post it until I got it perfect. But, I still don’t think it’s perfect. Then I realized I’m not going to be able to make it perfect, so I just did my best. Also, I got tired of looking up puns so I started asking a friend who just happens to love puns. Now I can’t get him to shut up and now the puns are in my dreams...someone please help...

“BROTHER! ARE YOU...CLEANING?!” Papyrus asked, surprised.

Sans was throwing some old mustard bottles into a trash bag. The shorter skeleton seemed stressed about something. He turned to his brother, eyelights dim and sweat on his skull.

“Uh...yea bro...see the human’s comin over for dinner...”

The taller skeleton raised a bone brow. 

“SHE ASKED IF SHE COULD HAVE DINNER WITH US?”

Sans began to sweat just a little more. The mob boss continued to clean as he answered his brother.

“Nah Pap, I invited er...”

Papyrus blinked, even more confused about his brother’s odd behavior. His red eyelights scanned the living room of the brother’s house. When his gaze landed on a particular spot, his jaw flew open.

“BROTHER! YOU PICKED UP YOUR SOCK!”

The tall skeleton looked proudly to his older brother. Sans visibly winced, as if the memory pained him, and his shoulders slumped. He didn’t turn to met his brother’s gaze.

“Yeah...” he sighed, admitting defeat.

A heavy hand rested on the shorter brother’s shoulder. He looked up to see his brother’s red eyelights baring into his own.

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ANNOYING BROTHER?!” 

Sans gave Papyrus a lazy grin.

“I meant to ask if you could make your famous spaghetti for dinner.”

The tall skeleton instantly straightened as a prideful look came over his features. 

“YES, OF COURSE! ONLY THE FINEST FOR OUR GUEST!” His smile faltered for a moment. “EVEN IF THEY ARE A... _HUMAN_...”

With that, he was gone to prepare the dish. Leaving Sans to pick up the rest of the house. He sighed, turning to finish the cleaning, while muttering under his breath, “Yeah...human.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For once, Frisk couldn’t decide on what to wear.

Normally, she would wear either her work outfit, or a blouse and jeans. But she had never had dinner with a mob boss before so...

_Fancy or casual?_

The girl was eyeing all the clothes in her closet, hand on her chin in deep thought. Her cat was sitting behind her on the bed, eyeing her with curiosity. She pulled out a short red dress and turned to him, holding it out for him to see.

“What do you think Leo? Too fancy?”

“merw?”

“Yeah maybe not.”

She hung the dress back up in the closet before picking out a simple black sweater with red stripes. After a moment of scanning the sweater, she turned and showed Leo.

“How about this one?”

The cat let out a light purr and flopped down onto her comforter. The girl nodded and decided to go with the sweater. 

“Well thanks Leo, I gotta go change.” She yelled out to her cat before swiftly running to the bathroom.

Frisk sat on her couch, beginning to calm her nerves. 

_It’s just a dinner, and it’s nothing professional...probably...just dinner with friends...very dangerous monster friends, but still friends none the less._

The girl took a deep breath. As soon as she calmed down, there was a heavy knock on the door. Suddenly, her anxiety came crashing back. Her heart was pounding as she reached for the door. Leo came out of the bedroom to see what all the noise was about.

Frisk let out a deep breath, tasted the knob, and pulled open the door.

She was greeted by the gold-toothed grin of Sans, who was wearing his usual red suit and black tie. The skeleton had his hands awkwardly stuffed in his pants pockets. 

“Heya kitten, you ready for dinner?”

The girl gave him a smile.

“Why yes Mr.BossManPunMaster.”

The skeleton let out a deep chuckle, which made Leo jump and hiss. The skeleton’s attention was drawn to the cat. The two stared at each other for some time before Sans turned back to Frisk.

“Well, kitten, I didn’t know you had a...kitten.”

This drew a giggle out of the girl as she turned to her cat who was standing on the living room floor.

“Yep, this is Leo, he’s a sweetheart once you get to know him.”

She reached down and scooped up the cat before bringing it to him.

“Merrow.”

Sans chucked quietly and reached a boney hand to stroke the cat. Leo purred and allowed the skeleton to pet him. The monster’s expression changed and he looked like a kid petting a cat for the first time. A smile found a way onto the girl’s face.

Sans straightened himself again before speaking.

“Well, Papyrus has his special spaghetti waiting, so I think it’s best if we head out.” He jerked his thumb behind him.

Frisk nodded, setting down the cat before leaving her apartment and shutting the door. The skeleton extended an arm out for her. She looked down at it before meeting his eyelights excitedly.

“Are we gonna teleport again?” 

The skeleton chuckled at her expression.

“S’ just a shortcut kitten, nothing ta get too excited about.”

The girl’s mouth hung open. 

“Nothing to...oh your right, we’re only talking about literally moving from one place to the other in the blink of an eye!”

She threw up her arms, making Sans laugh even harder. 

“C’mon kitten, we gotta get to dinner or Paps is gonna be  _fur_- ious.”

Frisk laughed, linking her arm with his, before the two completely disappeared from her apartment.

The brothers’ house wasn’t as fancy as she thought it was going to be. The living room was quite cozy. The floors were covered in dark read carpet. There was a single black couch against the wall and across from it sat a large wooden box with a tiny white screen. Beside the couch was a small table with some sort of book on it. Along the wall was a nice wooden table and chairs. On the opposite side of the room was a stair case that lead up to the second floor. Just past the table was the kitchen, with expressive marble counters and a checkered floor. Inside, was a familiar tall skeleton who was preparing some noodles.

His gaze turned to the two as they appeared. Clearly, he was used to Sans popping in and out of existence. The girl stiffened as she noticed his threatening gaze on her. Determined not to show weakness, she stared right back into his red eyelights. They staring at each other for a good minute before Papyrus huffed and turned back to the stove.

“DINNER WILL BE READY IN A FEW MINUTES.” He said without looking away from the noodles.

Frisk saw a smile creep up on Sans’ face. The shorter skeleton turned to her and motioned to the couch. Frisk gently sat down on the leather sofa while Sans plopped down next to her.

“Well, Pap seems okay wit ya.” He spoke after an awkward silence.

Frisk turned to him, confused. He chuckled, adding;

“I know it seems like he doesn’t, but my bro has a weird way of evaluatin people.”

He looked back over to the kitchen, where the taller skeleton was placing the pasta on plates. Frisk followed his gaze and smiled as the huge, threatening skeleton began setting the table. 

Papyrus turned and saw them watching him. He locked his jaw and growled, “WHAT ARE YOU TWO IMBECILES LOOKING AT?!”

The two ‘imbeciles’ on the couch erupted into a fit of laughter at his remark. The taller skeleton was trying to put on a serious face but a he couldn’t stop the smile that was forming.

The three sat down at the large wooden table, there was a steaming plate of spaghetti in front of each of them.

“Hey, this looks really good Papyrus.” Frisk complimented.

The skeleton looked up, as if noticing her presence for the first time.

“OF COURSE IT DOES HUMAN, I MADE IT! NOTHING BUT THE BEST COMES FROM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.” He stated matter-of-factly. 

Sans rolled his eyelights. “Except for when you tried to make pancakes that one morning.”

Papyrus locked his jaw and crossed his arms. “I WAS MEARLY FOLLOWING THE INSTRUCTIONS!”

“Wait, what happened?!” Frisk asked, interested.

The shorter skeleton turned to her, a huge grin on his face. “The recipe said to crack two eggs and then beat them. And Paps...” his explanation turned into chuckles as he jerked his thumb behind him, to his brother who was still crossing his arms. Seeing that his brother wasn’t going to finish, Papyrus stepped in to defend himself.

“IT SAID TO BEAT THEM, SO THATS WHAT I DID.”

This made Sans laugh even harder, filling the room with his deep chuckles.

“Yes...but...it meant...to stir them...with a whisk, not...to literally  beat  them!” The shorter skeleton managed to get out in between laughs. Frisk smiled at the brother’s while Papyrus looked annoyed. 

“WELL IT SAID TO BEAT THEM NOT STIR THEM! WHY IS IT MY FAULT? THEY SHOULD LEARN HOW TO PROPERLY MAKE INSTRUCTIONS.”

Sans held his hands up defensively. “Ok bro, no need to  _flip_ on us.” This made Frisk giggle, but Papyrus just looked questioningly at his brother.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IM...NOT...” When the realization came, the taller brother’s face morphed to anger.

“SANS! DON’T START! WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A NICE DINNER!”

The shorter skeleton looked down at his spaghetti. “Your right bro, now I feel  _waffle_ for saying it.” Frisk started giggling, Papyrus had his jaw clenched tightly, furious red eyelights trained on his brother.

“EAT. YOUR. FOOD.” He growled through his teeth.

Sans, still chuckling picked up his fork and began to eat the spaghetti. This calmed the fuming brother who also began to eat. Frisk decided to do the same. When she took the first bite, her eyes widened. It was delicious. The girl turned to Sans, looking for his opinion. He was still eating.

_Wait a second, their skeletons how..._

She watched as he chewed the food but he never swallowed. He took another bite. The human watched, curiously as the skeleton ate. He must have noticed because he turned to her, grinning, part of a noodle still sticking out from his teeth. She let out a short laugh at his goofy expression, making his grin stretch wider. The taller skeleton narrowed his eye sockets but continued eating. Frisk turned to him, frowning at the fact that he wasn’t having fun.

“The spaghetti’s really good Papyrus.” She gave him a polite smile.

The skeleton looked up and his eyelights shone with pride. He seemed to take his spaghetti quite seriously.

“OF COURSE IT IS HUMAN! AT LEAST SOME PEOPLE HAVE GOOD TASTE UP HERE...”

Frisk was confused for a moment but quickly remembered that monsters had been trapped underground until two years ago. They had been questioned but none of them seemed to want to talk about their previous life. She understood that, the girl didn’t like talking about her past either.

“SO, HUMAN...” Frisk tried not to wince at the name, “WHAT DO YOU DO FOR A LIVING?”

“I work at a bar.” 

Papyrus nodded, taking another bite of spaghetti.

“Why’d ya choose a bar?” This time it was Sans who spoke. She raised an eyebrow at his question. “What do you mean?” The shorter skeleton’s grin shortened a bit.

“Well, it’s a dangerous job, especially for...” he wisely stopped talking, as both Papyrus and Frisk were glaring at him.

“Especially for...what?” The human asked slowly. Sweat began to form on the skeleton’s skull.

“Uh...well...ya know...” He sputtered nervously. The human was staring him down with an intense expression.

“No Sans, I don’t know.”

Papyrus was watching, amused, from the other end of the table as his brother, a dangerous mob boss, was getting intimidated by the human. 

“Well...no offense kitten, but...” he scratched the back of his skull, “it just doesn’t seem like the safest job for ya.”

Frisk’s eyes narrowed. “I can take care of myself thank you.”

Sans put up his hands defensively. “I know ya can, I’m just worried that one day yer gonna slip up and get hurt.” 

As the two were continuing their tense conversation Papyrus continued eating his spaghetti as if nothing important was going on.

“Why do you care so much? We literally met a few days ago.” The human crossed her arms. 

“PARMESAN.” The taller skeleton suddenly interjected.

Both Sans and Frisk turned to him, utterly confused at his outburst. “What?” They both asked at the same time.

Papyrus was looking down at his plate. “THATS WHAT ITS MISSING.”

There was an awkward silence before the two burst out laughing. It was the taller skeleton’s turn to be confused.

“WHATS SO FUNNY?” He asked, causing them to laugh even harder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner had gone well. After loads of spaghetti puns and furious screeches, Sans had taken the girl back home. She stood outside her door smiling up at him, their previous disagreement had been forgotten. 

“So kitten, I need ya to come ta my office tomorrow ‘round lunch and we can set up the meetin with Justin.”

The girl’s smile turned to a frown at the name.

“I don’t even know him but just from what you described, I already hate him.” 

The skeleton laughed at her remark. “We can discuss it later. Have a good night kitten.” 

Frisk’s smile returned. “Night, Mr.BossManPunMaster.”

Sans beamed at the nickname. It meant she wasn’t mad at him anymore.

He watched as the girl entered the building and shut the door behind her.


	14. Date with Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk reluctantly goes on a date with Justin to get information about a raid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 618 HITS! I’m so glad you guys are enjoying! Also, can you catch the foreshadowing? I’ll give you a hint, it has nothing to do with the cat. Also it’s kind of small so you might miss it, but I just thought I’d put it in there! Have fun reading!

Leo had always been a very curious cat. Often, his curiosity would lead to disaster, but despite this, the young cat would never learn. So, when Frisk left with a strange person and came back smelling like delicious food, Leo decided he had to investigate.

The girl was fast asleep in her bed, still smelling like some sort of food. The cat leaped onto the bed silently. Her arm was draped over her eyes, blocking out the sunlight. Leo sniffed at her fingers they smelled strongly of tomatoes. So, naturally the cat started licking the girl’s hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frisk awoke to something wet on her hand. She moved her arm to see what was going on and found her cat licking her fingers. 

“Leo! Why?!”

Not knowing that she was awake, the cat screeched, jumping high in the air before landing with a hard thump on the floor. Frisk started giggling at her cat’s antics before turning to the alarm clock beside her. It read 9:37.

_Well...today’s the day..._

The girl sat up and yawned. She wasn’t looking forward to the day, but she had to get it over with. As she got ready for the day, Frisk started thinking about dinner the previous night. It went reasonably well, the skeleton bothers were really fun to be around. She hoped that they could do it again.

_What?! You do realize that these are dangerous criminals right?_

Frisk paused for a moment, thinking it over. Eventually she just shrugged.

_Takes one to know one._

Once the girl had gotten ready she looked to the clock in the kitchen. It was 10:49. Frisk guessed that it would be fine to head out. When she grabbed her key the girl paused.

_Wait a second...where is the warehouse again?_

She paused trying to remember, then she realized that she had never been shown.

_Seriously? This is the second time that this has happened!_

Frisk plopped down on her sofa, trying to decide what she could do.

_Maybe I could just try to find it? No, I’d get lost and it would take forever. What if I ask someone? Yeah that’s a great idea, hey random stranger, do you know where the monster gang’s head quarters is? Ugh why is this so difficult..._

A heavy knock sounded on her door, pulling Frisk out of her thoughts. The girl slowly approached the door before opening it. Leaning on the side of the frame was Undyne, wearing her usual black t shirt and leather pants. When the human opened the door, the crazy fish lady flashed a toothy smile.

“Hey punk! Boss told me to fetch ya.”

Undyne took in the red dress that the girl was wearing.

“I didn’t take ya as a dress kinda girl.” She added.

Frisk sighed and opened the door a little wider.

“I’m not, honestly I hate wearing them, but unfortunately guys love it when girls do so...”

Undyne’s smile turned into a frown, she looked as if she was going to say something, but then just shrugged and waved for the girl to follow her.

The human followed the fish monster into a black Cadillac. The more Frisk thought about it, the weirder the situation looked. She just shrugged, and tried to pay attention to the turns.

Undyne was a fast driver, the girl found herself flinching at every corner.

“So, what do ya do for fun?” The fish monster asked her.

Frisk was a little taken aback by the question, but answered anyway.

“Normally I read. Or go on walks.”

Undyne nodded slowly at her answer, as if she approved.

“Alphys and I like to watch plays, or play card games. She would go with me to Grillby’s, but she doesn’t like being around people.”

Frisk raised an eyebrow. Undyne didn’t seem like the person who would try to carry on a nice conversation.

“Who’s Alphys?” She asked. At this, the fish lady’s mouth curled into a smile.

“Alphys is my girlfriend, she’s kinda a nerd, but she makes all these crazy inventions. She’s really smart, you should meet her sometime.”

Frisk nodded, trying to pay attention to where they were going.

The drive wasn’t very long, eventually the car parked outside the run down warehouse.

“Alright, the boss is in his office.” Undyne stated as she pushed open the door.

Inside, Frisk noticed the dog monsters that were there during her first visit. They glanced up at her but continued their conversation. The human made her way upstairs, once again entering the dark hallway that lead to Sans’ office. She paused, remembering that she needed a good knock knock joke. Once she thought of one, she knocked on the wooden door twice.

“Who’s there?” Came a deep voice from inside.

“Etch.”

There was a short pause before he responded.

“Etch who?”

“Bless you.”

Sans let out a deep chuckle and Frisk smiled at the sound.

“Doors’ open kitten.”

The girl opened the wooden door to find the skeleton sitting at his desk, smiling at her from across the room. She smiled back, shutting the door behind her and taking a seat. The skeleton shuffled some papers before turning to her again.

“So..uh..kitten..” The mob boss began to stutter. Much to the human’s confusion, his cheeks turned a light shade of red. After a few moments, the monster cleared his throat.

_Wait a second he doesn’t have a..._

“So, kitten,” He started again, “You will be having dinner with Justin at 4:30.” 

The girl raised an eyebrow. “4:30? That’s kind of early...”

The skeleton nodded, continuing, “Yea, the guy eats two dinners, one at 4:30 and one at 9:30.” He paused before adding, “Guess he’s so rich he has to waste money.”

Frisk laughed at his remark, making the monster’s grin widen.

“So, what exactly will I be doing?” She asked. The grin fell from his face a little as the conversation grew serious.

“Well, ya see there is this rumor that has been going around, that has recently been proven true.”

The human leaned a little closer as his voice grew quieter.

“There is a raid being planned.”

“A raid?”

“Ya, some human gang is gonna try to go after our weapons.” The monster paused for a moment before meeting the humans eyes, sheepishly.

“N-not that there’s anything wrong with humans...just makin sure you get all the details.”

The girl smiled at his embarrassed face, waving her hand dismissively.

_I never thought a monster mob boss would be embarrassed at seeming racist._ She paused for a moment.  _Then again, I never thought I would live to meet a monster mob boss..._

“So basically, you gotta get the information from this guy...uh maybe you could bring Undyne or Paps along...” he started to suggest, but Frisk cut him off. “You said this guys racist right?” The skeleton paused before nodding slowly.

“Alright, well that means he probably won’t give up anything if there is a monster around.”

He frowned at the girl. “Yea, but this guy is...a jerk, I can’t guarantee that he won’t try anything.”

Frisk shrugged. “I work in a bar, plus, I have experience dealing with dangerous people, if he tries anything, I’ll just break his nose, it always works.”

The skeleton monster paused, staring at the human. She returned the look with a questioning gaze. Suddenly, he let out a deep bellowing laugh. This only deepened her confusion.

“What’s so funny?” She asked, a little annoyed.

He must have picked up on her tone as he tried to stop laughing.

“It’s just, I’m imagining you punching him...” he let out another deep chuckle.

The girl narrowed her eyes. “Are you saying I can’t?” She asked, a clear warning in her tone. The skeleton’s eye sockets widened. 

“Nah kitten, I just thought...just picturing you punching him, the look on his face would be priceless.” He gave a small grin.

The girl glared at him for a moment making sure he was telling the truth, before smiling.

“Yeah I guess that would be funny.”

The mob boss nodded before turning back to his papers.

“So, I assume ya have some experience in getting information?” He asked.

The girl paused, thinking. “You mean secretly getting information while trying to act like I’m really just on a date? Yeah, plenty of times.”

His eyelights scanned her face in confusion for a moment. “Were you being sarcastic or...” Frisk shook her head. “Nope, I’ve actually done this a lot.”

The skeleton scanned her for a few more seconds before shrugging.

“Alright kitten, lets get ya ready for that date.”

Frisk sat at a table near the corner of the fancy looking restaurant. She had been to many ‘refined’ restaurants, but she never got used to the uptight atmosphere. She much preferred laid back restaurants, which was one of the reasons she worked in a bar. 

Her fingers drummed against the white tablecloth. She looked to the clock that hung on the wall. He was 15 minutes late.  _Jerk..._ The girl hated him just a little bit more.

Eventually she spotted the man, wearing a white suit and white fedora. He was confidently strutting toward the table. The girl pushed back her scowl and put on a patient smile. When Justin finally reached the table, he gave a curt nod in her direction and swiftly took his seat. He leaned forward ever so slightly, flashing a grin. It took everything in her not to roll her eyes.

“So doll, what’s a pretty girl like you doing with a bunch a monsters?” He asked.

Frisk hid her disgust and instead replied, “Well, you see, I owe them. They saved my life when my house caught on fire.” It was a complete and utter lie, but it did the trick. The man stopped pressing her. He scanned her while she pretended to check the menu. The waiter came around, pleasant smile on his face.

“What will we be drinking this evening?”

Frisk didn’t like to drink alcohol, she had it before but it made her feel like she wasn’t in control of her own body. So, she ordered ginger ale, while Justin ordered whiskey.

Once the waiter had left for their drinks, the man turned to her, with a smirk still present on his face.

_Oh great..._

“So, you never did tell me your name...” He leaned a little closer to her.

The girl tried to look interested, while she felt completely revolted.

“It’s Alice.” She answered, using the fake name that her and Sans had created.

“Lovely to meet you Alice, I’m Justin.” He extended an arm, as if to give a handshake. 

Slightly confused, Frisk reached over to shake his hand. Instead of a handshake, Justin pulled her hand to him and kissed it. Taken by surprise, Frisk’s cheeks warmed. This caused the man to smirk smugly. He let go of her hand and she pulled it back, secretly wiping it under the table.

The waiter came back and set down their drinks.

“Do you need another moment to decide what you would like to eat, or would you like to order now?” He asked patiently.

They decided to order. Frisk ordered a steak while Justin ordered lobster. The waiter left to tell the cooks the order.

“Being around monsters must be awful, I can’t image having to be close with those beasts.” 

_Oh are you still talking...._

“Yes, well you get used to it.” Frisk tried not to glare at him from across the table.

“They haven’t done anything have they? I would be more than glad to snatch you away from them.” He gave a devilish grin.

_If anything, they would be the ones saving me from you. Racist jerk..._

Instead of saying that out loud, she gave a flirty smile. It pained her to d9 so, but she really needed that information.

“No, they haven’t done anything, but I wouldn’t mind if you snatched me away anyway...” She tried not to throw up.

Justin leaned in closer. His breath smelled like whiskey.

Good, if he’s drunk, then it will be easier to get information.

A while after their food came out, she could tell that the man was a little tipsy. 

“You know, the monsters are getting a little worried.” She started, hoping to get what she needed from him.

He looked up questioningly. “Why?”

“Well, I guess there is this rumor going around...something about a raid,” she waved her hand dismissively. “I don’t know, sounds like just speculation to me.”

Justin shook his head. “No, that’s true, some of the boys have been planning a raid. Say that they are goin after the weapons.”

A smile tugged on her lips. “Huh, sounds like a smart idea, hopefully I won’t get caught up in the crossfire, do you know when it is?”

The man frowned for a moment before answering, “Nah, they haven’t planned it fully yet, said they were going to meet by the docks in three days.” He answered, continuing to eat his lobster.

_That was...surprisingly easy._

The girl dropped the subject and continued eating her stake. When the waiter came out with the check Justin insisted that he’d pay for it. The girl agreed, not wanting to waste the money Sans had given to her.

“Well, I really enjoyed tonight Justin.” Frisk stated, gathering her purse to leave.

“Well, maybe we could do it again...sometime.” He gave a half drunk smile.

The girl put on a fake smile. “I’ll look forward to it.” She lied.

When she left, the man hadn’t even noticed that she gave him no way to contact her.

Frisk knocked twice on the large wooden door that lead to Sans’ office.

“Who’s there?” A deep voice asked.

“Boo.”

“Boo who?”

The girl smiled. “I know I was gone for a while, but that’s no reason to cry.”

A deep chuckle sounded inside.

“Come on in kitten.”

She opened the door. Sans was sitting at his desk, hands folded in front of him. His black fedora sat on his desk, beside his arm.

“So, how’d the date go?” He seemed strangely nervous.

“Awful, he’s overconfident, a jerk, and he was 15 minutes late.”

For some reason, she could have sworn that Sans relaxed.

“Yeesh, seems like a long night.”

The girl plopped down on the seat across from him.

“Yeah, I mean, I usually have to work with jerks, but a least their punctual!”

Sans let out a deep laugh. Causing Frisk to smile.

“Anyway,” she waved her hand dismissively, “he was drunk as a skunk, so I got the information pretty easily.”

The skeleton leaned in a bit. He raised a bone brow, urging her to continue.

“He said that in three days there will be a meeting at the docks. They are going to discuss the raid there.”

Sans nodded slowly as he wrote it down. He lifted his head, meeting her gaze.

“He didn’t try anything did he?” He practically growled.

The girl blinked at his strange behavior, but shook her head. This seemed to calm him down as he leaned back in his chair.

“And I got him to pay for my food.” She added, triumphantly.

This brought a grin to the skeleton’s face. “Wow you really know what yer doin huh?”

The girl grinned mischievously. Making the him laugh.

“Well I guess I better take ya home huh?” The skeleton stood up and offered an arm to her.

Frisk stood as well and took it, smiling ear to ear. She loved teleporting.

The office disappeared and became the door to her apartment.

She bid the skeleton monster good night and disappeared into her apartment.


	15. Stolen Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans sends Papyrus and Undyne on a mission to the docks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 691 hits! Hey guys, sorry for the longish wait, I got caught up in a ton of homework, and my friend won’t stop sending me puns! So naturally I got a huge head ache. Anyway, here’s another chapter, get ready because something big is coming! Can you figure out what it is before it happens? Probably not...but that doesn’t mean you can’t try! Man I love plot twists....

The judge sat in his office, writing the times for the new shipments of weapons. He huffed in frustration, he had spent most of his time in the office. He hadn’t even found the time to pick up lunch from Grillby’s. The skeleton frowned as he remembered that he only had so much to do because he had putting it off to be with Frisk. His red eyelights drifted to the empty seat in front of him where she had sat a few days ago. Sans had been a nervous wreck that day, he couldn’t go two minutes without worrying that Justin had done something. He had to keep reassuring himself that the girl could take care of herself, but for some reason he couldn’t stop but worry.  _Pathetic. _ He had laughed at himself that night. This girl was wearing him down. 

Papyrus was the first to arrive in his office, questioning his brother on the purpose of the meeting. Sans told him to wait for Undyne so he didn’t have to say it twice.

Undyne came in shortly after Papyrus, huge toothy smile on her face.

“Hey boss, how did the date go?” She asked.

Papyrus turned to his brother, shocked and confused. “DATE? BROTHER, ARE YOU DATING SOMEONE? WHO? AND WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED!?”

The older skeleton raised his arms, signaling for them to stop. He motioned for the chairs and the two sat down in front of him. Sans clasped his hands together on his desk.

“For your information Pap, I ain’t dating anyone, Undyne was askin about Frisk, who had a fake date with one of our human clients to get information.” The skeleton turned to Undyne next. “And it went well, she got it from em easily.” 

The fish woman’s smile widened. “I knew the punk had it in her.”

Sans was surprised at her reaction, he thought that Undyne wouldn’t like the girl, she did almost kill her after all, but it seemed the fish warrior had grown to like the human. Even Papyrus, who hated almost everyone, was okay with Frisk. Sans grinned as he began to notice that the girl was bringing out the best sides of the monsters.

_Heck, she managed to turn the ferocious ‘judge’ into a stammering mess around her._

When he realized what he just thought, Sans mentally frowned.

_I am not a stammering mess...am I?_

Papyrus’ loud voice pulled the skeleton out of his thoughts.

“WHAT DID SHE FIGURE OUT?”

The judge cleared his throat, momentarily forgetting that he was in a meeting.

“Well, it seems that the humans are planning a raid, their meetin by the docks something today, and you two are gonna be there.”

The two nodded, understanding.

“WHAT ABOUT THE GIRL?” Papyrus asked suddenly.

Sans raised a bone brow. “What about er?”

His brother seemed nervous, but responded in an even tone.

“WELL, ARE YOU SURE SHE CAN BE TRUSTED WITH THIS INFORMATION? OR DO WE HAVE TO...” He trailed off.

Both Sans and Undyne turned to him, surprised.

“No, she can be trusted...” The judge assured them. The skeleton and fish relaxed, it seemed neither wanted to kill the girl. This calmed Sans a little to know.

“Any way, you two need to head down there, I would avoid conflict until absolutely necessary, but once you get enough information...”

The judge leaned forward over his desk, his eyelights winking out.

“ **WIPE EM OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH.** ”

This earned crazy smiles and nods from the two before they left the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Uhhhhhh...when is something gonna happen?!” Undyne groaned next to Papyrus, causing him to frown in annoyance.

“I’M NOT A FORTUNE TELLER! WE DIDN’T GET A TIME, SO YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT.” He growled.

Undyne tapped her fingers against the window sill of the old abandoned apartment building they were scoping out in. Her other arm was propped up against the sill, her head resting in her palm, bored. After a few more minutes of silence, the fish woman let out another bored groan.

“Ughhhhhhhh....so boring! I just wanna pound someone! I thought this was gonna be more fun than sitting around in the warehouse, but so far this a total bust.”

Papyrus didn’t say anything, but his eye sockets narrowed. Undyne continued tapping on the sill.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

The skeleton drew in a large breath before releasing it. He was scanning the docks for movement, nothing had happened, but he was staying alert as ever.

_Tap tap tap tap_

His eye socket twitched in annoyance at the sound, he was close to snapping when the tapping stopped, calming him instantly.

After a few more moments, he heard it again.

_Tap tap tap tap_

“MUST YOU ANNOY ME WITH YOUR MADDENING TAPPING!” He growled to the fish beside him, who looked up in surprise at his outburst.

“I do it when I’m bored! And can you blame me?! Nothing has happened in the past five hours! It’s already getting dark, are you sure this is the right place?”

Papyrus rolled his eyelights. “YES! NOW, IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO, YOU CAN ALWAYS GO EXPLAIN TO MY BROTHER WHY YOUR COMING BACK EMPTY HANDED...” 

At this, the fish lady growled, baring her jagged yellow teeth. When she didn’t say anything, the skeleton smugly returned to his scanning. Undyne huffed and continued her monotonous searching.

About a half hour later, a man showed up at the docks, causing Undyne to straighten. He was wearing a tan trench coat and a brown fedora. He seemed to search around, making sure no one was watching him before ducking into an abandoned factory. Undyne turned to Papyrus who silently nodded. The two monsters creeped out of the apartment and swiftly made their way to the factory. The skeleton motioned to the second story window, which the two claimed into. From their elevated view, they could see three men standing at a table in the center of the room, unaware of the peeping mobsters above them. The group of humans were surrounded by crates, all of them closed. Undyne eyed the crates curiously.

“When is the next shipment comin in?” One of the men at the table asked.

“Danny said he could get some more in a few days.” The tan dressed one replied.

The fish woman made a mental note to figure out who this Danny character was. The first man was carrying a small pistol, strapped to his side, while the other two were weaponless, as far as she could tell. Papyrus seemed to notice this as well, he was glaring at the armed man from behind the metal railing.

“Good, these monsters ain’t gonna be botherin us for much longer boys.” The one with the gun grinned wickedly. 

Undyne had to hold back a snort,  _you have no idea..._

One of the men opened a crate, still out of view from the monsters.

“What do they call these things again?” He asked, picking one of the objects.

She felt the skeleton go stiff beside her, but Undyne still couldn’t see what he was holding. She squinted, trying to make out the weapon.

When she realized that he was holding a very familiar blue disk she also stiffened.

“Somethin like soul stealer...whatever, it freezes people in their tracks.” He waved his hand dismissively.

The man holding the disk stared at the little device for another moment. “How do you suppose they do that?”

The first man shrugged. “I heard they infuse magic into it or somethin...weird if you ask me, but hey, they work for us just fine.”

The man carelessly tossed the soul snatcher in the crate with a soft  clink.

Undyne turned to Papyrus, who was scratching his skull in thought. The skeleton turned to her with a frown. He clearly didn’t like how the humans had gotten their hands on their weapons. Undyne silently mouthed  _rat?_ He paused and shrugged before summoning a pointed bone in his hand with a wicked smile.  _Let’s find out._ He mouthed back.

It wasn’t much of a fight, they had killed the gunman first, leaving the two others defenseless. Unfortunately, they were sworn to secrecy, and wouldn’t give up the information. After all three had been eliminated, the two monsters let their weapons disappear, leaving no evidence that could be traced to them. They then began shoving the crates into their dimensional boxes which Alphys had invented.

“I can’t believe the nerve of these humans! Stealing from us? HA!”

Papyrus nodded in agreement as he eyed the dead form of the tan clothed human.

“IT SEEMS WE HAVE AN INTERESTING STORY TO TELL MY BROTHER.”

At this, the fish warrior paused. Turning to Papyrus with a grimace. “Yeahhh....you should tell him.” The skeleton paused looking up from the crate he was holding. “DON’T PIN THIS ON ME, YOUR THE ONE WHO WISHED TO DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN SIT AROUND!” Undyne shoved him a little. “Yeah but your his brother, he should take the news better from you.” His eyelights twitched for a moment before he let out a defeated sigh.

“WHATEVER, BUT IM TELLING HIM YOU WERE TOO SCARED TO DO IT!” He exclaimed as he shoved the last crate into the box.

“Don’t you dare!” She screeched, grabbing at him. 

Papyrus danced around, dodging her attempts at stoping him, before breaking into a full on sprint to the warehouse, Undyne hot on his heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“ **WHAT?!** ” The judge boomed, causing the noise downstairs to turn into dead silence. No one wanted to mess with an angry judge.

“BUT, WE GOT ALL THE CRATES THEY HAD, UNDYNE IS CURRENTLY LOADING THEM IN THE GARAGE.” 

This calmed his brother a little, but Sans’ magic was still crackling around the room. His left eye socket was glowing brighter than his right. There was a moment before he spoke again.

“I want you to interview everyone downstairs, if you find  anything  send them up here.”

The taller skeleton nodded, swiftly leaving his brother’s office and retreating down stairs.


	16. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk hears about the factory and feels guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 754 hits! Okay, so guys, it’s been a rough week, homework has been crazy, and somethings are spiraling out of control, so that’s why this chapter took so long to write. I’m trying to keep up with the schedule, I would love to add a new chapter everyday but things are getting stressful. Thankfully, I still should be able to do at least one a week still. Now that that’s out of the way, I just wanted to tell you guys that the comments are really helping me with writing this, every time I see a new one, it makes me want to drop everything and write. I’m loving this so far, and I don’t plan on stopping soon, so I’m glad everyone is being patient! Now, onward to the chapter!

The girl wearily opened her eyes. She had crashed on her bed last night, after a hard day of working she couldn’t bring herself to do anything other than sleep. She hadn’t even gotten around to feeding Leo. Said cat was next to her face, staring down at her with an expression that could only mean one thing...

_Feed me._

Frisk sighed, pushing herself off of her warm bed, feet hitting the cold floor. She began to walk on the tips of her feet, trying to keep her feet from freezing. Her hungry cat followed closely behind her, golden eyes trained on the empty food bowl ahead of them. When he reached the bowl he glanced up at the girl, eyes waiting for her move. Slowly, she made her way to the cabinet in the kitchen. Taking a plastic cup, Frisk scooped up the cheap cat food and tiredly filled the bowl up. Leo happily munched on his food as she began to make her breakfast. As she switched her attention from the toast to the eggs, the girl switched on the radio like she always did every morning.

“There is a chilly wind coming in, no snow yet, but don’t worry we are getting there. Anyway, we have a story today about a young farmer who has just recently opened a new restaurant here in the city, nothing but great reviews have come from it, so maybe it’s worth looking into.”

Frisk smiled at that, she always loved fresh food. It tasted way better than the fast food and was way healthier.

“Tragic news today, there were some reports of shouting coming from an abandoned factory down by the docks yesterday, so police investigated the scene. They found three bodies that had been brutally murdered, all of them human.” 

The girl paused. Her fork frozen in the eggs. She had told them about the meeting at the docks...

_They just killed them! Probably didn’t even give them a chance!_

She shook her head of these thoughts, assuring herself that there must have been a good reason.

“There are speculations about these dangerous monsters, people are starting to feel unsafe. With the monster king still missing, our questioning will remain unanswered.”

Frisk switched off the radio, sighing. She continued making her breakfast until another thought arose.

_I told them where to find the meeting...I played a part in their deaths..._

The reality came crashing down on her.

_It’s all my fault..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sans was in his usual seat, doing his usual paperwork. The mob boss sighed, he really wanted to be somewhere else. His thoughts drifted back to Frisk, wondering what she was up to. His red eyelights snapped back down to the papers in front of him. He couldn’t waste his time on her right now, he needed to stay focused. The rat was still out there. 

The skeleton reached under his desk and opened one of the cabinets, never taking his eyes of the paper. His bony fingers grasped the bottle inside and pulled it out. It was for special occasions only, but he needed something to help him focus. Sans popped the cap off of the yellow container and chugged the mustard.

When he finally came up for air (not that he had any lungs but...magic) he wiped his teeth, grinning at the sweet taste of his favorite drink.

A hesitant knock sounded on the door to his office. He frowned, not wanting company but he answered anyway.

“Who’s there?” He asked, in his usual bored tone.

“Deja.” A familiar but unexpected voice answered.

The skeleton snapped into action, quickly putting away his mustard.

“Deja who?” He asked, smoothing out the wrinkles in his suit. He paused before straightening his tie as well.

“Knock knock.” She giggled.

Sans chuckled at the joke, leaning back in his chair and tried to act natural, even though his magic was buzzing.

_She came to see me? I didn’t even call er here! Did she miss me or somethin’?!”_

“Doors open.” He put on his usual grin as the girl opened the large wooden door. 

Her soft blue eyes met his red eyelights and she gave a small smile, making his soul flip. Despite the crazy buzzing in his bones, the mob boss kept his voice smooth.

“Heya kitten, whatcha need?” He asked as she in the seat in front of him.

The girl’s smile faltered for a moment, causing his worry to grow.

“Well...” she began slowly, “I heard about the factory today...” she started, refusing to meet the skeleton’s gaze.

Sans’ grin instantly fell into a frown. He didn’t like that she had to get caught up in it, but he had to admit, she was a huge help in finding out about the meeting. Without her, they wouldn’t have been able to stop their weapons from going public. He worried that humans would eventually find out how they made the weapons. Not that he was concerned they could recreate them, after all they were made from souls, and humans had no knowledge of souls before monsters had come from the mountain.

“I know you have probably done worse in your line of work, and I get that you have no reason to tell me, but, I’m just wondering exactly what did they do to deserve that?” The human asked, fully meeting the skeleton’s gaze.

His bone brows rose at her bravery. Not many people would ever talk to him like that, although he had shown his softer side to her, trying to keep her from seeing ‘the judge’ side of him. The monster sighed, deciding that she would probably find out about the factory anyway.

“Ya see, us monsters have...special weapons.” He leaned in close like he was telling a secret, which he guessed he was.

Frisk raised an eyebrow. “...special...weapons?” She asked slowly, as if she were talking to a scared animal.

He nodded, clarifying. “We have magic, but we can only use so much at a time so the royal scientist and I decided to make these weapons in order to keep us  _above the mountain_ .” The girl flinched as he stressed the last words.

She looked to the ground, sheepishly. “Yeah...heard it was pretty rough down there.”

If Sans wasn’t worried about scaring her off, he would have chuckled and explained that it was way worse than ‘rough ’ .

“Yea, it ain’t exactly paradise up ‘ere either, but we manage.” He added.

The girl met his gaze again. “So, what do the weapons have anything to do with the docks?” 

The skeleton shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to answer, but eventually he sighed and explained that the men were planning on selling their weapons to the humans. 

“It’s...not really safe for humans to use, uhhh, they don’t exactly know how to use them.” He internally winced at the lie. 

While he knew the girl wouldn’t rat them out, he didn’t want her to know that human souls were way more powerful than monster souls. Then she would ask about souls, and he really didn’t want to get into that with her.

Frisk’s head tilted slightly, eyes narrowed only slightly. Sans stiffened, suddenly feeling intimidated for some reason. Why did he feel this way? She was only a human! 

The weird moment passed and she returned to her normal expression, much to Sans’ relief.

“So, did you question them before you...” She asked, not wanting to finish the sentence.

The skeleton’s nervous smile slipped into a frown. “I sent Undyne and Papyrus out, they tried to get information out of em, but in the end the humans wouldn’t budge.”

Frisk mirrored his frown. “How could they get their hands on the weapons...do you think maybe it was an inside job?”

Sans’ eyelights dimmed a little at the thought of a monster helping the humans, but he didn’t say anything. The girl must have guessed that he thought that, because she changed the subject.

“So, how have things been going, other than...well you know...”

He smiled at her casual question. “Been a little borin lately, have tons of paperwork to do.” His glance slid from her face to the papers sitting in front of him on the desk.

“I know how you feel, I used to work in an office, I hated every minute of it, never could get some fresh air. Nothing changed, just constant...blandness. That’s why I moved to the city.” She seemed to be reliving something in her head.

Sans listened intently, wanting to know more about her. When she didn’t say anything, he decided to try and coax it out of her.

“Yeah, I kinda wanted a different job, but I can’t leave Paps, family’s important.”

Frisk frowned at this. “My parents hated me moving here, I guess...I kinda came got away from them too...” she suddenly seemed to realize she was sharing too much as her posture stiffened, much to Sans’ chagrin.

“Well, sorry to bother you so much, I’m sure you got plenty to do...” she began to stand up.

His grin shrank a little, he wanted her to stay, but he knew they both had other things to do.

“Alright kitten, be safe.” 

The girl turned a gave him a genuine smile, making his soul flutter again.

“Alright, see ya Mr.BossManPunMaster.” She giggled.

The grin on his face stretched wider, a deep chuckle escaping his throat.

When Frisk left, the mob boss returned to his papers, counting the minutes until he could see her again and hear her wonderful laughter.


	17. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans daydreams about Frisk and Undyne and Papyrus think they know who the rat is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! 825 hits! Thanks for keeping me motivated, this is a short funny little chapter before we get into the girls night out! I hope you guys enjoy!

She had come to see him. Just thinking about it again made his magic stir, bringing a red color to his cheek bones. His grin widened at the thought of her returning his feelings.

_Wouldn’t that be somethin..._ he sighed to himself.

She was absolutely perfect, funny, smart, beautiful... he could keep going.

_And completely out of your league..._ his mind added.

At that, his grin dipped into a frown. Not that he could argue, she seemed too perfect, especially for someone like  _him_.  He admitted that he had been quite nervous when she had gone to dinner with Justin. Not that he thought she would ever be with that scumbag, she had higher standers than that, but he worried that she would realize how much better humans were for her than monsters. He was worried that he would lose her.

_She isn’t yers to lose bonehead. _

The skeleton sighed, propping an arm on his desk and resting his head dreamily on his palm.  _But what if she was..._

His expression became a lazy grin as his eyelights gazing at nothing in particular. He could imagine picking her up from work every night, escorting her home, her arm around his. He could imagine then laughing and telling jokes to each other. 

Without realizing it, Sans’ magic began to thrum in his bones.

If anyone tried to harm her or try something to her he would make sure they would  never  see the light of day again. He had to protect what was  _his_ .

Realizing that he had daydreamed about murdering people just because they messed with the girl, he shook his head, face turning a darker shade of red in embarrassment.

Trying to return to his work was pointless, Frisk had made sure of that when she had come to visit him earlier. Now she was all he could think about. Returning to his dreamy gaze, the skeleton failed to notice the footsteps coming down the hallway.

_What would happen if she tells me that she likes me? What would I do? Would I freeze up or play it...cool._ Sans grinned at his pun. He paused for a moment, thoughts taking a different turn.  _What would happen if she kissed me?_

A loud  **BANG** erupted in front of him, making him jump back, nearly falling out of his seat.

“WHAT THE...” He half shouted half growled.

Undyne came bursting through the doorway, having kicked the wooden door off its hinges. Her single eye scanned the room wildly until landing on the skeleton, who was still utterly confused and slightly embarrassed to be caught daydreaming.

The fish lady must not have noticed as she began shouting at him, her words stumbled out of her, like she was trying to say something before he could react.

“I HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO FIND THE RAT, BUT I HAVE NOTICED THAT SNOWDRAKE HAS BEEN MISSING FOR QUITE A WHILE.” She huffed, as if she had just run across the city to bring the news.

Sans blinked at her, shocked buy her entrance before his gaze landed on his door, which was utterly destroyed. The skeleton slowly closed his eye sockets, pinching his nasal cavity as if he was having a headache, and letting out an annoyed sigh.

“Undyne...how many times do we have to go over this, doors are meant to be opened,  **NOT TO BE SMASHED INTO OBLIVION** !”

She winced and shrunk at his deep growl, he never raised his voice above his usual lazy speech.

Another set of heavy footsteps came running down the hall. They slowed to a stop when they reached the doorway. Sans recognized his brother right away. So did Undyne, who’s sheepish expression changed to a triumphant grin.

“HA! Told you I could get to em faster!” She pumped her first into the air.

Papyrus, looking slightly irritated, eyed the broken wreckage that was once a door with a quirked bone brow. Undyne glanced back at Sans, who still had a stern expression. Her fins pressed against her head in embarrassment, causing him to shake his head.

“YES WELL IT SEEMS THAT IN YOUR HURRY, YOU DESTROYED A PERFECTLY GOOD WOODEN ENTRY WAY!” He exclaimed, grinning and sounding as if he had won something.

The mob boss’s gaze switched angrily to his brother, making the tall skeleton instantly lock his jaw and look down, ashamed, like a kid getting scolded by their parents. The two monsters awkwardly avoided his gaze, causing the mob boss to relax his posture and slump into his seat, annoyed but not furious.

“Snowdrake’s missin?” He huffed, choosing to ignore that his door’s existence was cut short.

As if reading his thoughts, the fish lady cast a sideways glance at the crushed pile of wood. Papyrus on the other hand, jumped at the opportunity to speak.

“YES, IT SEEMS EVERYONE ELSE IS FAIRLY TRUST WORTHY. HOWEVER, SNOWDRAKE HAS BEEN MISSING FOR QUITE A WHILE, BUT NO ONE NOTICED BECAUSE NO ONE CARES ABOUT HIM VERY MUCH.” He stated bluntly, causing Undyne to snort.

Sans rolled his eyelights but waved away the comment. “Anyone know where he went?” He asked, bored.

Undyne shook her head. “He was last seen a week ago, hangin around a human store.” She gave him a glance that clearly showed that she believed Snowdrake was behind it.

The shorter skeleton scratched the back of his skull in thought. “Never struck me as one to blab, yer sure it’s em?”

The fish monster and the tall skeleton exchanged a glance. Papyrus shrugged and Undyne’s shoulders drooped before she turned back to her boss.

“It’s the only lead we’ve got.”

Another sigh escaped him. He really didn’t want to have to deal with it, but no one could track someone down better than him. His phalanges drummedagainst his desk for a moment as he went over his options. Finally, he faced the two again. 

“Alright I’ll look into it, you two go back to the factory and see if there is anything you missed.”

The two monsters began to make their exit.

“Undyne,” Sans’ deep voice growled to her, causing her to stop and face him. “You owe me a new door.” He reminded her.

The fish’s head ducked down a little as she nodded quickly and ran after Papyrus.

Sans stared at the new hole in his office, more tired than angry. He fished out a scrap piece of paper from his desk and wrote a reminder to buy a new door, and more mustard.


	18. Girls Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes to Grillby’s with her new fish friend and plays poker with a bunch of dogs....  
Wait what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by xXNightcorequeeNXx.  
I’m still writing, I swear, it’s just so hard to keep up with all this homework, but I’m not letting it stop me! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write! Thank you for all of your encouragement! It really does help me write! Anyway, read on!

She The cold night air hit her like a train. Frisk rubbed her arms, trying to keep her limbs from freezing. All she was wearing was her short dress for work.

“Cmon it ain’t that cold...” Her boss laughed at her display.

She turned to him, annoyed but a playful expression on her face.

“That’s because your wearing pants and a jacket, I’m wearing a dress!” She hissed, earning a laugh from him.

“Nah, I live in the cold, used to live in Canada ya know?” Frisk smiled at his accent.

“Yeah, you have told me about a million times...” she rolled her eyes, remembering all the days where he would start a conversation with “I used to live in Canada and...” or, “Canada is tougher than this, I would know because I used to live there.”

Gabe, her boss, gave her a wide grin. “Canadian and proud!” He exclaimed, making the girl laugh and shake her head.

The two bid each other goodnight and went their separate ways. Frisk shivered as she made her way down the sidewalk, breath visible in the chilly air. She scanned around her, finding it completely barren. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was always peaceful to her when she was alone. She loved company, but too much was stressful.

Thankfully, work had not been to busy, so she had plenty of energy. All Frisk wanted to do was curl up on the couch with blanket , Leo in her lap, and a book in her hand. She sighed at the image.

When she got close to her apartment, she began to hear footsteps behind her. Instinctively, she dipped into a nearby alley and gradually increased her speed. Dodging around in the alleyways had become second nature to her, after all, many people tried to take advantage of a girl alone at night. Usually, she could loose them around the many corners, however the pursuer seemed to stay hot on her heels.

Keeping her calm, Frisk faked a left turn while quickly taking off to the right. She was full on sprinting, darting in the alley until she reached the opening. With a quick scan around, she found the same alley that Undyne had nearly killed her in.

She paused, thinking of the irony, when she heard the footsteps slowly approaching behind her, filling the girl with dread. Her muscles tensed and she balled up her fists, ready for a fight. While she preferred to dash away, she did pack a pretty good punch when the time called for it. 

Slowly, the girl turned around.

She didn’t expect to see a very familiar and very terrifying fish woman.

Undyne was smiling, her single eye trained on the girl. 

“Phew, almost lost ya punk!”

Frisk relaxed a little, but she was still ready to dart. “That was the point...”

The fish monster snorted, approaching slowly. The girl didn’t step back, she didn’t want to seem intimidated, but she did narrow her eyes and crossed her arms.

“So, what are you doing here?” Frisk asked suspiciously.

The approaching fish paused for a moment before shrugging. “I’m bored, I thought maybe ya’d want ta hang out with me and some friends at Grillby’s for a night.”

The human paused.  _Grillby’s? With Undyne? And a ton of other (possibly murderous) monsters?!_ _Sure why not!_

“Last time I visited, it wasn’t exactly inviting...” 

Undyne smirked, as if challenging her. “Aw don’t let them scare ya, I’ll be there to protect ya!” She thumped her chest mockingly.

The girl huffed at the remark. “I’m not afraid of them, I just don’t think I would have fun if they are constantly staring at me like I don’t belong.”

The fish monster’s smile dropped into a sympathetic frown for a moment. “Ay, if they bother ya, I’ll knock some sense into em.” She replied, surprising the human with the sincerity in her tone.

She must have realized this and quickly, her smirk returned, a little forced. “I’m always happy to beat up some punks!” The fish snickered.

The girl rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, her defensive stance relaxing. Undyne also seemed to relax, seeing that the human wasn’t about to dart off on her.

“Right so, you wanna change so we can go?” The monster asked.

Frisk paused, thinking for a moment. “I don’t drink...” she admitted a little embarrassed.

Undyne paused for a long moment. Frisk waited for a response but she was met with a surprised stare. The human tilted her head ever so slightly, confused.

_Oh no did I break her..._

“WHAT!” Her thoughts were interrupted as the she jumped back, surprised at the loud noise.

“WHY NOT?!” The fish woman practically roared, causing the girl to flinch. 

“I just...um...it’s not really good for you...and it impairs your thinking...”

Faster than Frisk thought was possible for the huge hulking fish monster, Undyne grabbed her arm and began to drag the girl in the direction of her apartment, screaming, “THAT CHANGES TONIGHT! NGAHHHH!”

She didn’t know what she got herself into, but there was no way she was getting out of whatever it was.

The bar was completely different than when Frisk had visited before. The atmosphere was even more laidback, which she didn’t think was possible. Monsters were sitting comfortably chatting, most tables playing card games or betting on who could hit the center of a dart board. It felt...friendly. Undyne was smiling fin to fin, dragging the slightly excited human into the building.

As soon as the monsters noticed the presence of a human, the chatting stopped and their games were paused. The girl tensed, remembering the last time she had visited. Some of the looks thrown her way were disgust, others were pure anger, however, there were a few curious glances.

Undyne must have noticed these looks as she let out a low growl, drawing the attention to the fish woman.

“Hey guys, did ya hear, my GOOD FRIEND Frisk here will be workin for the boss!” She practically yelled through clenched teeth.

Most of the monsters looked back at the human, eyes wide and disbelieving. Frisk scanned them, wondering if the judge was among them. That thought brought a shiver to her spine.

_Why would a powerful crime lord hang out in a greasy bar like this anyway?_

Because of Undyne’s obvious threat, the monsters seemed to look the other way as the two approached a table full of dogs.

_Wait what?!_

Upon closer inspection, Frisk deduced that the dogs were in fact monsters, and not literal dogs playing poker.  _That would be weird..._

_..._

_Is this really any more normal?_

The human recognized some of the dogs from when she first entered the warehouse. She guessed that Undyne must know them pretty well. 

The dogs looked up from their game and grunted as they spotted the familiar human. Frisk’s shoulders drooped.

_Well, there goes my shot at making friends..._

The fish must have noticed her slump and she ground her jagged teeth together.

“Now FRIENDS, I know how much we despise humans, but must I remind you, Frisk just so HAPPENED to save our butts last week, you remember the shipment we found out about?”

Instantly, the dogs’ ears perked up as they turned to the human. “That was you?” One of the cloaked ones spoke up.

Slowly, the girl nodded. All of their heads tilted slightly to the side at the same time, Frisk was holding back a chuckle.

The dogs seemed to accept her and allowed the girl to join their game of poker. They were betting dog biscuits, but quickly changed to actual money.

Now, Frisk has played her fair share of poker and knew how to win easily, so she decided it was a good was to get some free money. She pretended to be confused.

“I don’t really know how to play...” She lied, earning smirks from the dogs.

“That’s alright, we can show ya how.” The other cloaked dog spoke.

“Alright, but are you sure we should bet, it is my first time...” The girl tried to hold back a smile as the dogs nodded, believing that she was easy money. She couldn’t wait to rub it in their faces.

Undyne returned to the table with drinks, setting down one in front of Frisk. The girl looked up at the fish woman’s smirking face and waved her hand and the glass.

“I don’t drink.” She stated bluntly, earning a snicker from the table. 

Undyne scooted the drink closer to her. “Just try it...” she smiled with feigned innocence.

The girl rolled her eyes and took the drink. “Your a horrible influence you know.” She tipped the glass to her lips and took a small sip.

Flavor exploded in her mouth, she felt a tingling sensation that was quickly filled with a strange yet satisfying fiery taste that wasn’t painful. It eventually died down, leaving a smokey taste that curled around her senses. 

The fish began cackling at her reaction, muttering something about it being something called ‘Fire Whiskey’. The girl stared wide eyed at the drink. She didn’t care what it was called, she needed more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sans was beat. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew that it wasn’t healthy to go back home without eating anything, so he decided to swing by his favorite bar, Grillby’s.

As he entered, he instantly relaxed in the laidback atmosphere that he loved. Everyone was chatting cheerfully and drunk. One table however, seemed to be in an intense game of poker, her passed by, not even caring to figure out who was winning. When the skeleton sat in his usual seat, Grillby cocked his head to one side questioningly, his purple claims flickering about everything his head. Sans nodded at his silent question and the fire elemental slipped a bottle of mustered in front of him. The skeleton muttered a ‘thanks’ under his breath and the bartender returned to the other customers. As soon as the mob boss began to relax, a shout went up from the table playing poker.

“HOW!” One of the dogs howled.

“I THINK WE’VE BEEN HUSTLED!” A distinct Undyne yell rose from the table. 

Sans chuckled at that, he felt bad for the poor soul who had to face a drunk, angry, crazy fish.

“I think you guys are just horrible at this...”

He almost spit out his mustard. 

_It can’t be..._

He swiveled around, finding the table full of dogs, a single fish, and a human.

_It is!_

He practically squealed in his head. The mob boss paused, his eyes widened at his stupid behavior.

“No, no, you’ve done this before! I thought it was just some stupid beginners luck, but you’ve nearly emptied my wallet punk!” The fish woman growled at her.

Frisk was grinning mischievously and slowly collecting the money at the center of the table. Undyne grabbed her hand before she could get it all.

“WAIT! One more round!” She growled.

Frisk shook her head smiling. “Undyne, your drunk, you shouldn’t...”

The fish pounded the table with her other hand. “I KNOW I AM! BUT SO ARE YOU, SO WHY....!” The fish must have run into an enigma because she couldn’t seem to continue.

Sans stiffened. Frisk was drunk?  _Good_. 

_..._

_Wait, what! No! No, no! That’s not okay!_

He shook his head and slowly made his way towards the bickering table.

“She cheated!” Dogamy shouted. “Yeah! This isn’t fair!” His mate joined his complaining.

Doggo was waving his cards in front of his face, desperately trying to see what they were.

Frisk seemed tense, she probably started worrying that the monsters were going to turn on her. Just before anything could happen, the skeleton butted in.

“I think she won a fair and square.” His deep voice rang out. The monsters at the table slowly faced him, sheepishly.

Frisk, however turned and smiled sweetly, her head tilting slightly and her eyes drooling a bit.

Yep, definitely drunk.

“Hey Sans! How’s it going?” She asked, as if greeting an old friend. This brought warmth to his soul. 

The monsters turned to the human, surprised that she would address him in such a way, after all, he was a very feared mob boss. He didn’t want her to fear him, he wanted her to be comfortable with him. To trust him.

“Hey kitten, whatcha up to?”

Confusion flashed across the faces of those around the table. He had never talked so lightly with anyone, except for Papyrus.

While they were distracted, the girl finished shoveling the last of the money into her purse, bringing a smile to his face. She popped up from the table and strode over to him, surprisingly not falling.

“We were just playing some poker, but I think everyone has folded.” She informed him, as if he hadn’t just heard the yelling from before.

“You won didn’t ya? I always knew you had a trick  _up your sleeve_ .”

She giggled at the pun, the fuzzy feeling in his soul increased.

“What can I say? I know how to pretend to be stupid, if your good at it, people will never notice!” She hiccuped. 

Sans shook his head, smiling. He really had to get her home before she did something stupid.

“Hey, maybe we should get ya home there  _ace_. ” He chuckled and placed a reassuring skeletal hand on her shoulder.

She giggled drunkly and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess I gotta feed my Leo cat...” she blinked slowly.

Sans couldn’t hold back a deep laugh at that, she giggled along with him.

“Alright kitten, lets get ya home...” he whispered slightly.

Undyne suddenly stood. “WAIT! I HAVEN’T FOLDED YET!” She exclaimed.

The mob boss gave her a glare and she instantly backed down.

“Just take it outta what ya owe me from the door.” He replied smoothly before teleporting out of existence.

He dropped Frisk off at her door. She smiled sweetly at him as he let her go. They stood for a moment, just staring at each other awkwardly. Sans felt his skull sweating slightly.

“Uhh, well I guess you should get some sleep kitten...” He started.

She must have snapped out of her trance as she nodded and turned slightly to her door. When she didn’t open it, he cocked his head to the side, confused.

“Hey kitten ya...” He was cut off as she turned sharply to him.

Before he could react, she reached up to his shoulders and placed a kiss on his cheek bone. His magic swirled and his whole skull turned red. Swiftly, she reached for her door again.

“Goodnight Sans.” She quickly shut the door after her.

The skeleton reached up to his cheekbone and stared in front of him, wide eyed.

_Did that...just happen..._


	19. Mystery Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into the human gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Short chapter but it’s important! Anywhoo, WE GOT OVER 1000 HITS! WHOOT WHOOT! I’m gonna keep writing until I start hallucinating the characters, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

He was furious.

How could his men be defeated by a couple of  _monsters_ ?  The man was writing a letter to some of their allies, insuring them that the attack of the factory was only a minor annoyance. In reality, it was a huge setback. Without realizing it, he accidentally pressed the pin to hard into the paper, creating a hole. The man growled with fury and crumpled the paper, throwing it into the ever growing pile under his desk.

Just as he reached for another paper, the door to his office slammed open. Two of his men were carrying a very rough looking man. His white suit was ripped and his green eyes were filled with fear. The sight made the man at the desk scoff.

“Justin.” He started, letting the man’s eyes rest on him.

“B-boss...” He started, his voice taking a whimpering tone.

One of the men who dragged him in smirked.

The boss clasped his hands together on his desk. “We need to talk.”

Justin nodded, the two men let him go, pushing him towards the seat. After shakily taking the seat, Justin looked up, a silent plea in his eyes.

Slowly, the boss shifted in his seat, staring directly at the beaten man in front of him. “Justin.” He repeated. “Did you or did you not have a private meeting with a monster.” He stated, his face showing no emotion.

Justin’s eyes widened. “S-sir...I...”

Before he could continue, the boss cut him off. “ _Did you or did you not?_ ” He practically growled, leaning closer just a little, causing Justin to lean back.

“Y-yes sir..b-but I didn’t t-tell him anything!” He confessed.

The boss furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would I believe you?”

Justin’s shoulders tensed and his eyes seemed to dim a little. “Th-there was a g-girl! She had dinner w-with me one night, a-and sh-she asked about the docks! I didn’t t-think much about it!” He defended.

The boss sighed and leaned back in his chair, annoyed. “What is her name?” 

Justin seemed to brighten at this. “A-Alice.”

The boss looked behind the man in front of him at one of his men. The man met his gaze and nodded, signaling that he was listening. Turning back to Justin, the boss asked, “what does she look like?”

As he was giving an explanation of the girl, Justin failed to notice the man creeping closer behind him. Once he had finished, the boss let out another sigh.

“Alright, Justin, it seems you are innocent.” At this, his green eyes brightened. He sat a little straighter in his chair.

“However, I don’t allow loose ends.” Instantly, his confidence dropped, his face filled with dread.

On cue, the man behind Justin grabbed him and began to drag the struggling man out of the office as his shouting and pleading fell on deaf ears.

The boss turned his attention to the other man in the room. He was younger, his short brown hair almost blended in with the dark corner. His arms were crossed and he was staring directly at the boss, waiting.

“Can you find her?” The boss asked.

The man nodded without hesitation. “What do you want me to do with her once I do?” He asked.

The boss paused for a moment, thinking. “Bring her in, she might know a thing or two.”

The man nodded, turning to leave the office before the boss spoke again.

“I hope you won’t let me down Chara.”

The man paused his exit, turning to him, red eyes bright and a mischievous smile on his face. “Of course not sir.” 

With that, he left the boss to his letter.


	20. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara goes looking for this ‘Alice’ girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This should be the last really short chapter for a while, I just wanted to give you sneak peeks without showing too much. I hope you guys enjoy the short chapter!

Chara was tired of his superior.

He knew that his boss was on his last leg, the monsters raid on the factory was the last straw. Chara was taking it into his own hands.

To an outsider, it would seem that he was casually strolling around the city, however, Chara was scanning faces, posture, and even picking up bits of conversation. He couldn’t seem to pick up anything on this ‘Alice’.

_It’s probably not even her real name..._

Just as he was about to leave to check a different section when he spotted a girl walking from an alley way. He paused, surprised.

_That’s not very smart...unless..._

He decided to follow her. She didn’t seem to notice him. Chara examined her, trying to figure out if this was his target.

_Brown hair, check. Skinny, check. Blue eyes....still working on that._

Unable to see her face, Chara settled with figuring out where she was going. She was wearing a short black dress and matching heels. From her posture, he deduced that she was uncomfortable. 

_If she doesn’t like wearing it, it must mean she has to...which probably means she is going to work._

As if on cue, the girl turned into a brick building with a few windows facing the street. It was some kind of bar. The girl walked in, smiling at the costumers and disappeared into the kitchen in the back.

Chara paused just outside of the bar.

_What’s the story? How about I just got fired and I just wanna drown my sorrows in alcohol? Yep seems normal..._

Pushing the doors open, Chara found the girl had taken over the bar, serving the drinks to the hunched over guys who seemed to be talking about something. As he approached, he caught what the were saying.

“Aw C’mon girl, lemme buy ya a drink.” Chara fought the urge to roll his eyes. The girl seemed used to this as she replied; “No thank you sir, I just started my shift, and I can’t leave the bar without a bartender.” 

The man didn’t seem to take it too hard as he just shrugged and returned to his drink. Chara took the seat beside him, dropping his shoulders and acting annoyed. The girl turned to him, he felt her sizing him up. He hid his smirk.  She’s smart.

“Hello sir, what can I get you?” She asked.

He looked up, locking eyes with her.  Blue eyes, check.  The girl looked surprised, then confused. Chara knew she was reacting to his red eyes. They were always slightly alarming, but usually it was to his advantage, however, for once he wasn’t trying to scare someone.

Trying to break the tension, he pointed to one of the bottles behind her. She seemed to realize she was staring and gave an apologetic smile before turning for his drink. When she turned back to him, she put on a pity smile at his annoyed expression.

“Having a bad night?” She asked, placing his drink beside him.

Chara nodded, taking the glass and slowly swirling it. He hated drinking, it impaired his thinking, but he was fine with a little bit.

“Got fired.” He muttered, taking a small sip.

“Oh. Why?” She asked.

Chara paused, trying to think of a good excuse. Suddenly, the perfect idea came to him. He set down his drink and tapped the side of his face, where his eye was.

“These, boss said it makes me look like a monster.” He lied, earning a frown from the girl.

“I’m sorry about that, I’m sure you could find some jobs around here that are more accepting.”

Chara smirked at her kindness.  _She has no idea what she got herself into._

“Thanks.” He replied.

The girl must have noticed his mood was still sour and offered a hand. “I’m Frisk by the way.” She gave him a small smile.

He shook her hand a smile creeping up on his face.

“Greetings, I’m Chara.” He replied.

A plan was forming in his mind. A plan that needed the girl alive.

Chara returned to his drink. Once he finished, he bid Frisk goodnight and walked out of the bar. He was so busy putting the puzzle pieces together, he didn’t notice the skeleton glaring at him from behind.


	21. Awkward Silences and Blushing Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans asks Frisk about Chara, and if she remembers the night of the poker game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1278 HITS! HERE TAKE YOUR CHAPTER! *Throws chapter at readers, but gently, we don’t want anyone to get hurt now do we?* Happy late Halloween! I so wished I could get this chapter out yesterday but...I was swimming in homework and my brain could only think about the huge sugar rush I was having. I bought candy for trick or treaters but not many showed up so I was like, oh well guess I have to eat all this candy now. My stomach is mad at me, we aren’t speaking at the moment. Anywho! I had the funniest thing happen in class today! Somehow word got out in my class that I was writing a story on a video game, and this one girl, who I absolutely despise, (we shall call her Linda for obvious reasons) leaned over during class and was like, “is it true that your writing a book over a dumb game? You must have no life or something.” Now, I’m not the best person to mess with, most people can tell by just looking at me, and I was about to punch this...girl straight in the jugs when one of my classmates, who I don’t know leaned over to her and said, “No one gives a cheese about your opinion Linda so get your over saturated face out of her business.” I don’t express as much emotion as most people, but I was literally laughing so hard that I couldn’t breathe. Linda was shocked and I just gave the guy a high five.  
So, hope your day was as hilarious as mine! By the way, their is a question at the end of the chapter, so make sure you don’t miss it!

_She kissed me! She kissed me! ...sure she was drunk but... She kissed me!_

Sans was sitting in his usual office but somehow his surroundings didn’t seem as dull as usual. His usual lazy smile grew wide and genuine. The dogs must have noticed because they seemed more relaxed than usual. Undyne was still furious about the poker game and Doggo still had no idea what his cards were. The rest of the dogs were completely drunk and couldn’t fully remember what happened.

Sans shook his head of his thoughts, telling himself that he was a feared monster, that he shouldn’t be feeling this way from just a kiss. Thinking about the moment again made his soul flutter. He was about to refocus on his work when another thought entered his head.

_What if she doesn’t remember?_ Dread washed through the skeleton. He gripped the edges of his desk worriedly.

_ No, no she wasn’t  that  drunk...she’ll remember ... _ Then why was he doubting? 

He shook his head again and returned to examining the papers. He didn’t notice Undyne until she carefully maneuvered her way through the broken bits of the old door. Sans’ eyelights met her single eye, he was still mad about the door. She gave him a sheepish smile and scratched the back of her head.

“Hey boss, just wanted to let ya know that I called someone for the door, it should be in by tomorrow.” She informed him, looking everywhere but where he sat. The skeleton scanned her before sighing and looking back down at his papers. Undyne shifted uncomfortably, dragging his attention back up to her.

“Hey, did the punk get home alright?” She asked, her voice was softer than normal. This surprised him, his sockets widened at the concern. He was about to answer when he remembered what happed that night and his cheek boned dusted red. Undyne must have noticed because she raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sans tried to calm his soul, but Undyne must have figured out his strange behavior because a sly smile crept across her face. This didn’t help as his bones flushed even darker. The fish woman let out a bellowing laugh at his reaction.

“Ohhhhhhhh now I know why you call her kitten!” Her laugh was so loud, Sans worried that the monsters would hear it.

“I bet you had a great night-“ “UNDYNE!” He cut her off quickly. She didn’t seem to hear the threat in his voice as she continued to laugh.

“I have to tell Alphys about this!!” The fish looked as if she was about to dart. Suddenly, there was a  ding  as her soul turned blue and she froze in place. She seemed to notice his annoyed expression.

“If you tell Frisk ‘bout this,  **YOUR GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME**. ” His deep voice reverberated into the hall. The once confident fish woman shrank down at his tone and nodded quickly. He let his grip on her soul drop and she sprinted out off his office.

Once he had finished his work, he couldn’t stop himself from going out to find the girl. It was late and he knew she would be working so he took a shortcut to the bar, quickly hiding behind the conveniently placed flowers. He must have been early because Frisk was on her way to work. The skeleton watched her walk peacefully but he quickly noticed someone following her. His eye sockets narrowed at the man behind her. He was younger, he was muscular, but not as much as Undyne. His bright red eyes stuck out to Sans the most.

_Humans don’t normally have red eyes...do they?_

The skeleton had to admit, he didn’t know everything about humans. He’d seen brownish red eyes, but these were a dark crimson, like blood. Red flags started flying at the realization. Frisk didn’t seem to notice him trailing behind.

When the girl entered the bar she worked at, the man paused, glancing at the sign before following after her. Sans felt his magic threatening to break free. If the man was just some drunk looking for a hook up Sans wouldn’t have a problem, she could take care of herself, especially from someone who’s tipsy, but this man...something about him made the judge nervous. 

The skeleton watched the man the entire time. He seemed to be content with talking, Frisk gave him a few sincere smiles, confusing Sans deeply.

_Maybe their just old friends?_

The man only bought a drink, chatted, then left. As soon as the man was on the sidewalk and away from the bar windows though, the judge saw his mask slip into something sinister. Something dangerous flashed in his red eyes as a sly smile spread across his face. The skeleton widened his sockets, deciding that he needed to figure out what was with the strange human.

Ever since Asgore had gone, Sans had taken the dangerous missions to himself, although he could seem angry or annoyed towed the other monsters, they were like a family to him. Except for Jerry...he hated that guy.

Getting distracted, the judge managed to miss the man slip onto an alley. Teleporting around the city had become normal to the mob boss so he decided to take a ‘shortcut’. Quickly reappearing around one of the corners, the skeleton looked around. The man was no where in sight. Slight panic began crawling in his bones. Teleporting again, the monsters searched around for the red eyed stranger. He came up empty handed. This was extremely concerning, he had never lost someone on one of his scouts. Deciding not to stay out in the open any longer, the judge took a shortcut to his normal spot in front of the bar.

Frisk was closing up, her back facing him as she fumbled with the lock. Not bothering to walk like a normal person, he teleported behind her.

“Heya kitt-“ He was cut off as she quickly spun around, eyes wide. When her gaze landed on him she relaxed (much to his pleasure) and sighed. “Geez Sans, you scared the living daylights out of me.”

A sheepish smile crept across his boney features. “Sorry there kitten, didn’t know ya were such a  _scaredy-cat_ .” Despite the obvious adrenaline rush, the girl rolled her eyes.

“ _Purr_ haps next time you shouldn’t sneak up on me like that.” 

Something playful flashed in her eyes that caused the mob boss to relax. They were walking in the direction of her apartment he realized. Frisk shivered beside him when a gust of chilly wind blew past, he noticed she was still in the short black dress she always wore for work. He tried not to sharply breathe in when the wind blew part of the dress up.  Dang it nature... she didn’t seem to notice anyway.

Like a true gentlemen, he shrugged off his jacket and held it out to her. She paused, looking back up to him, her cheeks dusted red.

“Are you sure your not gonna get cold?” She asked. His soul pulsed at her kindness toward him.

“Nah...the cold just goes  _right through me_ .” The skeleton gestured to himself, causing the girl to giggle and accept his offer.

The jacket was a little big for her, but  _stars_ it looked good on her. The mob boss had to hold back a pleased rumble that rose in his throat. He noticed her face get darker, probably thinking along the same lines as him. A good few minutes later, the air started to grow thicker around them.

He had distract his mind before the situation got awkward.

“So, saw somethin strange the other day...” he started. The girl beside him cocked her head to the side questioningly. “Hm?” She asked.

“Is it...normal for...humans to have red eyes?” He asked, trying to find a way to ask about the strange man.

Recollection flashed in her eyes. “You talking about Chara?” She asked before answering, “no, I’ve never seen any humans with that color.”

_ Chara... why did that name sound familiar? _

“Hm...thought so, anyway, this is your stop huh kitten?”

The girl paused, and seemed to realize that they were, in fact, in front of her apartment. Something like disappointing seemed to come across her face before she put on a fake smile and returned his jacket. The expression brought a pang to his soul, he wanted to see her truly happy.

“Thanks Sans, I guess I’ll see ya...” she seemed reluctant to leave.

“Hey, so I guess you won the poker game huh?” He interjected quickly, trying to get another question answered. She nodded, her fake smile melting into a true one. His soul swelled at the sight.

“Yep, poor Undyne, she was pretty upset, but it’s not my fault she had seventeen beers and lost her poker face!” Sans chuckled at that. She seemed to remember the night pretty well, _maybe..._

“I think you were a bit tipsy too, kitten.” She rolled her eyes at his remark. “Was not! Okay..maybe just a little...” she admitted with a giggle. “But those drinks are crazy good!” It was Sans’ turn to laugh. When he met her gaze again her face had gone red and she was desperately looking anywhere but him. She was biting her lower lip nervously, this caused his soul to lurch.

“Hey...about when you dropped me off...” oh no...she was about to tell him that she didn’t mean it...that she regretted her decision. His soul sank at the realization. “I’m sorry...I wasn’t thinking clearly and I guess I kinda just thought...I don’t know...” The skeleton’s eye sockets widened, she wasn’t repulsed? In fact, _she_ seemed like _he_ was going to reject _her_.

“Hey...it’s fine kitten. I...uh...I...” Suddenly words couldn’t come to him. Both of their faces had turned beat red.

“I uh... kinda liked it...” he finished. Her gaze snapped up to meet his and he felt his face grow ten times hotter. His ever present smile became strained.

Frisk was staring, shocked, searching his face as if to see if he was lying. It was the awkwardest thirty seconds of his life as his bones grew darker when she still hadn’t responded. Finally, she opened her mouth. When nothing came out, she closed it again.  _Oh stars not again... _he couldn’t handle another awkward silence.

She cut off his thought when she collected herself. “I um...I...uh wasn’t expecting that...but...that’s...good?” She seemed unsure of what to say.

Instantly, his soul soared in his chest as his magic thrummed him his bones.  _She didn’t reject me! She must feel something! _

Frisk also seemed embarrassed, her face growing darker by the minute.

The mob boss cleared his throat, remembering that he was supposed to be a feared and respected- oh who cares . “Well...uh kitten, I...guess you should get some sleep...” quickly, she nodded and seemed to appreciate the way out of the awkward tension filling the air. She muttered a quick good night before disappearing into her apartment. Sans stood their for a moment, thinking. Once he realized what just happened, he couldn’t help the smile that was spreading on his face.

_She likes me...she actually likes me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this can go one of two ways, and since you guys are being so supportive and sweet, I’m gonna let you guys choose what happens next. The options are:
> 
> A. Sans and Frisk go on a date
> 
> B. More Chara POV
> 
> C. Frisk backstory
> 
> D. Other (you can give suggestions but I can’t say I’ll for sure. I have no idea what you wonderfully crazy people will come up with!)


	22. Can You Really Call This A Date, I Didn’t Receive A Kiss On The Cheek Or Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive I swear! Guys, I’m so sorry I’ve been gone for so long, this chapter is super long and took forever to write. I appreciate your patience, but if I ever take this long again you have my full permission to scream at me in the comments. No seriously, it would probably make me go faster. Ok so, this chapter has a lot of POV changes, so be prepared for that. Also, you guys seemed to really like the vote at the end, so I put another one down there!

_Oh stars....oh stars oh stars oh stars..._

Frisk was freaking out. She had no idea how to process what just happened. Leo was looking up at her, confused at her panicked state.

“Leo, never get drunk, it leads to awkward talks with your boss.” The cat stared up at her for a long while, if the girl didn’t know better, she would think that her cat could understand her. After a moment, the bengal cat began to groom himself, completely uninterested.

_I’m gonna kill that fish! She kept handing me drinks!_

Frisk was still stressed. She was sure that Sans was only trying to let her down easy. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings, but he wasn’t interested in her...right?

_Oh stars I need a drink... _ Frisk began to make her way to the kitchen when she stopped and shook her head.  _Wait, no! Drinking started this! Ughhh...I don’t even have any alcohol..._

She let out a distressed huff and made her was to the couch, flopping down and running a hand through her hair. Leo jumped into her lap, seeking affection. The girl let out a small laugh and began to scratch under his chin absentmindedly.

“Oh Leo, what has my life turned into?” She sighed quietly. He must have sensed her stress as he let out a relaxing purr and snuggled closer.

She smiled at the gesture. She didn’t need any friends, as long as she had her cat.

_Geez I sound like a crazy cat lady..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sans was freaking out.

_How can I just? Uh...I need help._ The mob boss was ashamed as he sat in his usual desk, skull resting in his hands. His phalanges tapped on his skull as his leg bounced impatiently. A few minutes later, there were loud footsteps racing up the stairs and down the hallway to his office. A hesitant knock sounded on the new wooden door in front of him.

“Who’s there?” He asked, masking the emotion behind his voice.

“Tank.” Came a rough voice from the other side.

“Tank who?” The skeleton asked.

“Your welcome.” The voice finished with a boring tone.

Sans rolled his eyelights. “Doors unlocked.”

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Undyne’s sharp toothed smile. “Ya need me boss?” She asked cautiously, hoping he had gotten over the door incident.

His tapping got faster and his eyelights moved anywhere but her face as the mob boss started sweating nervously. Undyne worriedly took a seat in front of him as his usual lazy grin was pulled into a strained grimace.

“Boss? Wh-“

“ **Undyne** .” His voice held a terrifyingly serious tone, a shiver crawled down the fish lady’s spine. The air seemed to get heavier and she could have sworn the edges of her vision where getting darker. The red lights in his eye sockets seemed to glow with a new vibrancy. The sharp golden tooth in his maw gleamed in the light. Dread washed over Undyne as his expression was the most serious she had ever seen.

Suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch, the room became brighter and the skeleton dropped his skull in his hands. He muttered something quietly that she couldn’t quite catch.

“W-What’d ya say boss?” She asked, still a little shaken.

The mob boss lifted his skull, which was completely red as his eyelights where trained on the desk in front of him.

“I said...I...think I need help...”

The fish woman was completely confused, she had never seen him like this before.

“Help with wha-“ Suddenly, it clicked. She reassessed his blushing face and the conversation they had had earlier. His red eyelights met her single eye, embarrassed.

Undyne’s face turned into the smuggest expression ever expressed. This didn’t help the humiliated skeleton.

“Oooooooooooh” Her smile widened, sharp teeth displayed clearly.

Excitement took over as she shot up from the seat, bouncing up and down. 

“Alphys was right! You are completely helpless!”

The skeleton completely ignored this insult and stood up shakily. “Undyne...”

“Of course, you seem to be handling it well! And the punk, she’s a great human...” suddenly she gasped. 

“Undyne-“

“She’s a human! Oh stars above Sans I didn’t think you would ever-“

“ **Undyne** .” He didn’t shout, but his tone was clear enough. The fish woman immediately stopped her pacing. Sans took in a deep breath, red still creeping across his features.

“I asked you here...because I need help...asking her on a date...”

The noise that the fish warrior made was somewhere between a shriek and a scream. Her webbed hands were curled into fists which were shaking excitedly. The mob boss had never seen her this happy.

“IM GONNA GET ALPHYS!” She practically screamed before dashing out of the office.

The skeleton dropped his skull to his hands again.

_I’m going to regret this..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frisk slouched lower on the couch, Leo let out a gentle purr from her lap. She lovingly continued petting him with one hand and reading with the other. It was something she had learned to do once she got a cat, since Leo seemed to always love cuddling, the girl had to get used to doing things with only one arm. She had gotten Leo five years before she moved to the city. He was a companion when no one else wanted to hang out with her. That was to be expected of course, she was a wild child in her youth. She used to always start fights or sometimes steal just for the fun of it. It wasn’t until her father found the pile of random things under her bed that she had finally been discovered. This wasn’t good for her social reputation, people didn’t even want to get close to her, which was fine, she thought people where boring.

When monsters erupted from the mountain with their magic and crazy abilities, the world got flipped upside down. Frisk moved to the city shortly after their appearance, excited to explore the new world. Her parents didn’t share her outlook, they didn’t say anything, but she could tell they where disappointed. Not that she cared, but it would have made her feel better if her parents actually supported her decision, or, noticed her existence at all...

She began to curl inward, feeling something tight forming in her chest. Leo must have notice because he got up from his curled position and began to rub against her face affectionately, letting out a few  merow ’s.

Despite the feeling in her chest, a smile found a way onto her face as she snuggled him closer. He let out a long purr at her gesture.

“Thanks for cheering me up Leo.” She gave him a good scratch as he stretched lazily in front of her. “What would I do without you?”

She continued her snuggling, taking a deep, calming breath. As she did, her nose scrunched up reflexively. “Geez bud you need a bath.”

Instantly the once lazy, cuddly cat jumped, letting out a hiss.

She chuckled, fully aware she had spoke to the forbidden word. Playfully, she wiggles her fingers at him. “Ooh here I come, I’m gonna get the bath ready!” Leo swiped at her hand, leaving a lovely scratch across her wrist. She frowned at it.

“You better watch it or I’m giving you two baths.” She threatened.

Leo gave another hiss, drawing chuckles from the girl.

A heavy knock sounded on her front door, startling the cat and cutting Frisk’s giggling short. She slowly got up and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw on the other side.

It was Sans, he was dressed in his usual red suit and black fedora, but he was holding a bar of chocolate and a huge bouquet of primroses. His face was bright red and his tie seemed to be messily made, his usual grin seemed a little strained. 

Frisk stood in awe for a moment, eyebrows shot up in surprise, suddenly very aware of her loose shirt and comfy pants. Sans didn’t seem to notice (or he didn’t mind) as he opened his mouth to say something only to shut it again, his skull turning a deeper shade of red. The two of them stood in awkward silence for a good moment, neither knowing what to do. Sans seemed like he was about to teleport away while Frisk was trying not to visibly shrink.

Finally, the beat red skeleton spoke. “Heya kitten... uh...I...uh...” He seemed unable to form a complete sentence and gestured to the flowers and chocolate. “I uh...flowers...”

Frisk let out a giggle and slowly reached for them. He seemed to relax and gently let her take the gifts. She made her way to the kitchen counter and laid them down before turning back to him. The skeleton was still in the doorway, awkwardly looking down with his hands shoved in his pockets.

_Geez this is so-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Embarrassing... why am I so nervous? She likes me right? Right?!_

His thoughts were cut off by her waving him inside.

“You can come in if you want...” the girl smiled, still confused.

The skeleton slowly made his way into her apartment, scratching the back of his skull sheepishly.

“Uh thanks...I uh.....just wanted to...ask...if ye want ta...have dinner at Grillby’s?”

_Geez that sounded pathetic, come on you are a mob boss! You’ve asked countless girls out, though none of them were human..._

Sans knew she wasn’t like anyone else he had met, something about her tugged at his soul. He felt so anxious around her, yet he also felt extremely relaxed. He could fire off his puns left and right, earning laughs and giggles.

_But does she feel the same way?_

_Why did asking her out have to be so..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Nerve wracking?_

_Is he asking me out on a date? Or is he giving me a new assignment? He did bring flowers and...a chocolate bar..._

Frisk tried to form the sentence that was stuck in her throat.

“Oh, I’m sure that would be great...um thank you for the gifts!”

She mentally face palmed as she tripped over her words. At least Sans seemed a little nervous too.

_Wait is that a good thing?_

She honestly had no idea what to do. She had never been asked out by a mob boss before, and she had been asked out by  a lot  of people, admittedly she had never felt this way before. Everyone who flirted with her she found either revolting or snobby.

Sans was nothing like that, he was kind, funny, and he always seemed to take her opinions into account. His eyes never wandered from her own and though he seemed threatening, he seemed to have a good heart...urm...metaphorically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The skeleton let out a relived sigh as Frisk accepted his invitation. His hands were still nervously stuffed in his pockets as he questioned what he was supposed to do next. Frisk seemed to wonder the same as she shyly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. As she did, the monster noticed a thin scratch across the back of her hand that wasn’t their before. His shoulders twitched and his magic thrummed in his bones.

_Who hurt her? How long ago did it happen? Was it Chara? Maybe someone from work? Who do I need to teach a lesson?_

She didn’t seem to notice his inner turmoil as she smiled at the gifts she set at the table.

_“It’s a tradition to get a human chocolate and flowers! Apparently different flowers have different meanings, but basically no one knows about it, that’s what the guy at the flower store said anyway! He told me to get primroses after I went on a long rant about me and Alphys. Hopefully they apply to your situation.”_ \- Undyne had stated when they were preparing for the date.

Sans blinked, returning his attention to her hand.

“What happed?” He asked as calmly as possible, motioning to the scratch.

Frisk seemed confused for a second before realizing what he was talking about.

“Oh! This? Yeah, it’s nothing,  someone  really didn’t want a bath.”

At the mention of a bath, a muffled hiss came from a different room in the apartment.

The skeleton visibly relaxed, smile less strained.

“Not cool bud.” He chuckled to the hidden cat, who appeared from behind a door. His curious yellow eyes met the skeleton’s red eyelights. For a moment the two of them seemed to reach an understanding.

Frisk raised an eyebrow before she cracked a smile. “Well, I should go get changed, you can sit or...something.” She then rushed into her room, causing Leo to break eye contact with the monster as he watched his owner disappear into her room. When the cat met his eyes again, he tilted his head and let out a confused “Merw?”

Sans chuckled, looking to the door. Undyne had told him that female humans may take awhile to get ready, and that no matter how they looked you always told them they looked beautiful. The skeleton plopped on the sofa, grin stretching wider.  _She’s gonna come out and look so..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cute, no wait, professional. Wait no! This isn’t a formal dinner...is it?! _

The girl was frantically searching her wardrobe, trying to find the right outfit. She knew for certain that she wasn’t going to wear a dress, those were for her meetings with rich snobs.

_Ok, ok let’s go with...cute but not too cute, slightly formal, with a hint of comfortable._

She decided on a nice red blouse and black leggings. Only when she had looked herself in the mirror did she realize that her outfit matched Sans.

_That’s not weird right? I mean...it was totally an accident! He probably won’t even notice...oh who am I kidding this is a complete_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Disaster!_

Frisk’s cat was sitting in the skeleton’s lap, making a strange noise and looking into his eyelights...expectantly? The mob boss had no idea what to do. If it was anyone else’s cat, he would have pushed it off, but this was  her  cat, basically her child.

Leo mad a small meow, tilting his head.

_What do you want from me?!_

Slowly, not to scare the fuzzy creature, the skeleton began to stroke his fur. Leo slowly laid down, closing his eyes and letting out a relaxed purr. The sound was so calming, it made Sans relax as well. The skeleton eased his way into the couch, eyelids getting heavier. Since he worked so late all the time, the mob boss had to get in a few naps.

_Just five minutes and I’ll be...._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Ready!_

The girl had decided to keep the clothes she originally changed into, no one would notice anyway. She took a deep breath, turning the knob that lead to the living room, and pulled open the door.

She was met with the cutest scene she had ever witnessed.

Her boss, the intimidating skeleton with sharp teeth, was asleep on her couch. Quiet snores were emitting from his throat. Leo was curled up in his lap, also asleep, and purring. Sans had a skeletal hand on the cat’s back, frozen in mid pet.

_Awwww_

She was torn between letting them sleep, or waking them up to eat. The two looked so comfortable...

_Ugh...we should go eat..._

Finally, Frisk decided to wake them. As quietly as possible, she crept up beside the couch and whispered,

“Sans.”

The skeleton stirred, a louder snore erupting from his teeth as his eyelids fluttered for a second before closing again. Leo, being a cat with exceptional hearing, sleepily raised his head, eyes drooping. The girl outstretched her arms and the cat rose, carefully stepping around the monster and curled up in her arms. She slowly walked to her room and laid the half-asleep cat on her bed before going back to the skeleton on her couch.

“Sans!” She tried again.

Still, the monster did not wake. Sighing, the girl slowly reached over and pushed his hand. As soon as her skin came in contact with the bones that made up his hand, the girl felt a thrumming sensation that caused her to jerk back. Sans must have felt her as well because in less than two seconds he was on his feet, red eyelights wide in alarm.

“Sorry!” She sputtered, feeling that in someway she had done something wrong. Instantly, the skeleton’s eyelights softened.

“Nah, ‘s alright, I was just a little spooked.” He assured her.

“I just...you uh fell asleep...” She stuttered. Sans scratched the back of his skull.

“Oh...sorry ‘bout that...I was up late.” He chuckled nervously.

A soft meow came from her room and the two turned to find a worried looking Leo standing in the doorway. A smile found a way onto Frisk’s face.

“Aww hey buddy!” She went to the cat and bent down to let him. “Did you wake up and come out here cause you were worried about me?” Leo lifted his head, closing his eyes and let out a gentle purr as she pet under his chin. 

_Aww he’s so..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Cute....we match! Our outfits match! That’s a good sign right?!_

The skeleton watched the girl cuddle her cat.

_Lucky cat..._

As if hearing his thoughts, Leo, in Frisk’s arms, turned towards the him and let out an innocent “Mrrow.”

_You smug little-_

“Aww I think he likes you.” His mental threat was cut off by the girl smiling up at him. 

His soul thrummed, he watched the cat intently, trying to think of anything but that smile, he couldn’t control himself very well.

Mistaking his stare for curiosity, Frisk stated, “He’s usually shy or defensive around other people he has never met, but he seems alright with you.”

The cat flicked his tail, as if daring the mob boss to give him anything but affection. In that moment, all he wanted to do was chuck that thing out the nearest window, but it was  her  cat. So, he swallowed his pride a plastered on a fake smile.

“Yeah, he sure is a cute one.”

Frisk smiled, nodding in agreement before turning to place Leo back onto the ground. The whole time, the skeleton and the cat’s eyes bore into each other’s.

The tension snapped when the girl turned back to face him.

“So you ready now kitten?” He asked, extending a boney elbow like a true gentlemen.

Frisk linked her arm with his, giving a wide smile. “Of course!”

The two disappeared from the apartment-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

And reappeared at the door of a very familiar brick building.

“Well, you know this this Grillby’s, it’s not the fanciest place, but not many places ‘round here will let a guy like me in.” Sans geeked a thumb to himself and Frisk instantly felt bad.

“I’m sorr-“

“Don’t, it ain’t your fault kitten, in fact it’s people like you who are helpin us out.”

She stared wide eyed at the skeleton, a small smile crept onto her face.

“Thanks.” 

The skeleton gave a gold-toothed smile before leading her inside.

The bar was exactly as it had been before, chairs randomly placed about, dog monsters playing poker and several others either chatting away or drunk in their seats. Most of the monsters ignored the human, having been around her before, but some still stared. All the dog monsters smiled and waved their way (except Doggo who was staring furiously at the table, yelling, “Somebody move my food!”). They asked if she was going to join next round, to which she instantly felt pride that she had been accepted by them. Sans had told them that they were just going to eat. Dogamy and Dogaressa shared a look that Frisk didn’t quite understand, but when the latter of the two turned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the girl, she got the gist of what they were thinking.

She felt her face get hot as she shook her head and wished she could melt into the floor.

Sans thankfully spared her as they got a booth and settled into it. Grillby came by and gave them menus before heading back to the bar. 

_Hmm...I wonder what I should get to-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Drink? Will she think I’m disgusting if I start drinking mustard? Humans think that stuff is weird right? But Undyne said to just be myself...oh shoot what do I do?!_

He wasn’t aware that he was gripping the menu a little roughly until he moved his hand and found dents. Closing it, he wondered if Grillby would notice. Checking behind him towards the bar, he found the fire elemental staring him down. Nothing got past Grillbz.

He always noticed when Sans tried to use his magic to get an extra bottle of mustard without him noticing, or when the dogs barked a little too loudly, or when Undyne and Alphys walk in-

_Wait...WHAT?!_

Judging by the look on both their faces, they had this planned from the very beginning. Undyne gave him a wide grin and a thumbs up before sitting down, while the yellow dinosaur monster looked as much of an evil scientist as he’d ever seen.

He looked to the girl in front of him who was still eyeing the menu. He breathed a sigh of relief. The skeleton knew he could not let her see them.

Looking back at the two behind Frisk, he was met with suggestive looks as well as mischievous smirks.

_I’m going to dust those two once this is-_

“So what are you going to get?” The girl asked, lifting her head to meet his eye sockets.

_Oh dang..._

He could practically feel the sweat running down his skull. Nervously, his glance slid to the table.

“mustard...” he mumbled. She cocked her head to the side.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Sans took a deep breath in.

“Mustard.” He stated more clearly. His could feel his magic in his face as he tried very hard not to meet the girl’s gaze.

“Mustard? Oh.” He prepared himself for the excuses to leave.

“You know, I have this weird thing with lemonade, I know it’s weird but, I like it so...” she trailed off as she noticed his shocked face.

“What?”

“Yer....fine with me drinking mustard?”

The girl paused, looking him up and down, then shrugged.

“Drink whatever you want, who am I to judge.”

Sans hoped she didn’t see him tense from the unintentional pun.

Grillby came by before the conversation could continue. The skeleton ordered mustard and the girl ordered lemonade.

“I shall bring the drinks for you and your  _amie_ .” Grillby stated.

Frisk raised an eyebrow. “You speak French?”

Both Sans and the fire elemental were taken by surprise.

“Do you?” He asked, the fire atop his head cracklings with curiosity.

The girl looked to the skeleton before a sly smile found a way onto her face.

“ _Ne le laissez pas payer pour moi_ .”

Sans raised a bone brow as the fire monster chuckled.

“ _Il ne me pardonnerait jamais si je te permettais_.”

Sans felt he was being left out of something important which he probably was.

The girl crossed her arms coolly and flashed a smile.

“ _laisse moi ça_ .”

Oh stars I really like that accent.

Grillby chuckled again. “I like this one.” He stated before going back to the kitchen.

The skeleton stared at the girl for a moment before speaking.

“Ok, first, you know French? And second, what were you two talking about?”

She drummed her fingers against the wooden table. “Yeah, I had a lot of free time as a kid so I used it to learn useful stuff.”

Before he could ask the second question again, movement behind her caught his eye.

Undyne and Alphys seemed to be quietly squealing and holding their face with their hands. The yellow monster mouthed something like ‘we should draw this’ to Undyne, who nodded frantically.

“So, how does Grillby know French?” Frisk asked curiously.

His eyelights snapped to her face before she realized that were trained somewhere else.

“Grillbz was there before the war, he said he used to travel all over the world before deciding to settle. One of his favorite places was Paris.”

Something sparkles in the girl’s eyes.

“Wow, I’m sure traveling was fun.”

The skeleton shifted in his seat. “Yeah. Especially if you’ve been trapped under a mountain for forever.”

A look of guilt crossed the girl’s face. “Yeah, sorry about that.” She half muttered.

Sans clasped his bony hands together on top of the table. “Don’t apologize for something you didn’t do.”

He placed one over the girl’s hands and smiled. “No ones too blame but the ones who locked us away.”

He noticed that her face was starting to get red, confused for a moment, he looked down at their hands and realized what he just did.

_Oh my-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Stars! Ok, calm down. He’s just trying to be kind, nothing but kindness...oh he’s blushing too._

How on earth a skeleton could blush without blood, Frisk didn’t know, but she did know that the situation was getting awkward and he still hadn’t moved his hand.

The feeling of bones was still strange to her, and she found herself wanting to know how a walking, talking skeleton could even eat. Thankfully, he moved his hand and started nervously drumming his finger on the table. The sound of bone on wood sounded like some sort of instrument. Suddenly, she felt determined to break the awkward tension.

“So, how do you eat.” She asked, quickly realizing how stupid that question sounded.

“Uh, I mean-“

He waved a hand, “Nah it’s alright kitten, it’s natural.”

She relaxed knowing that he was ok with it. The skeleton slowly leaned forward with an excited sparkle in his red eyelights.

“Well, you know monsters don’t die like humans right?” He asked.

The girl nodded her head, having heard of the monsters who have died to racist groups.

“They turn to dust right?” 

He nodded, not seeming to care about the sensitivity of the topic.

“Right, well monsters are made of magic, and when we die, so does our magic. All that’s left behind is dust.”

Frisk nodded again.

“So, my body uses magic to digest. It’s easier to eat monster food since it’s already got magic in it, but I can still eat human food, it just takes more magic to digest.” He explains.

She looked at him in amazement. “Woah, magic sounds really useful.”

The skeleton chuckled as Grillby came by and dropped off the drinks. The two ordered, and the fire elemental left for the kitchen again.

“Well,” Sans started, “for a skeleton especially. We have to use magic to do every day things.”

“Like what?” Frisk asked, curious.

His smile widened for a moment before he slowly opened his jaw and a bright red tongue became visible. The girl’s eyes widened as she stared in fascination.

“That’s so cool!”

His jaw snapped shut and he gave a short chuckle at her comment. 

Soon, the food arrived, and just the mere sight of it made her mouth water. She had ordered a burger and fries, same as Sans. When she popped one of the fries in her mouth, she instantly recognized the tingling sensation that she had gotten from the candy before, and the scratch on he hand itched for a split second before it completely disappeared.

No matter how many times she was around it, the girl would always be fascinated with magic.

Maybe it was the magic, but the food tasted better than anything she had before. When Frisk looked up, she found Sans holding back a chuckle at her reaction. She raised an eyebrow, challengingly.

“Something funny Mustard Man?”

This caused both of them to fall into a laughing fit.

“Mustard Man? Oh kitten, you are great with nicknames.” The skeleton chuckled.

An idea popped into her head.

“What about Bone Boy?”

More laughter.

“The  _Ribbler_ ”

Even more laughter.

“Oh! How about Sir Skull Face?”

The two burst out laughing. The girl had to stop when her sides started hurting. While they were trying to catch their breath, she realized just how close they had gotten to each other. She could feel his breath on her face. Time slowed as their eyes locked. Suddenly there was a unknown sensation in her chest. It was almost like a pull.

The skeleton and the girl began to close the distance.

_Oh stars! Is this really-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Happening? She’s not backing off! I can do this! She wants it right?!_

_I just can’t-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Hesitate, just go for it! He-_

“Hey!” A sudden nasally voice interrupted.

The two quickly shot away from each other. Turning to the voice, they forums a sticky grey monster that looked like a horizontal oval with a hump. On the hump, we’re three horns. Two skinny arms and four legs stuck out from its body.

“Jerry...” Sans voice thundered. The other monsters turned the other way, seeming to understand what Jerry did not.

“This place is so boring! Where are all the good bars?”

Frisk shrank, she was a little annoyed with the monster, but Sans looked furious. 

_This guy is about to-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

_Wish he was never born!_

Sans was beyond angry. He had been so close! Jerry had been annoying before, but that crossed the line.

“Aw whatever, you guys stay here and be lame, I’m leavin.”

As the grey monster began to walk away, the skeleton locked eyes (eye?) with Undyne, who seemed to share his anger. To be honest, he had completely forgotten they were there.

When Jerry passed their table, Alphys placed a scaly hand on the fish woman’s shoulder and whispered something. Undyne smiled, stood slowly and followed Jerry out.

The mob boss nodded to Alphys appreciatively and she returned the nod before giving him a thumbs up and following her girlfriend out.

His attention returned to Frisk, who’s face was red as she tried o hide behind eating her fries.

_Well...guess that’s not gonna happen again anytime soon._

“Heh, sorry bout that kitten,  lettuce  eat.” He three in a quick pun to ease the mood. It worked, the girl let out a giggle.

“You know, I’ve never  fry -ed monster food before.” She punned back.

He chuckled, “I  seed  what you did there.” while pointing to the sesame seeds on top of his burger.

The rest of the dinner was full of puns and laughter, but eventually they finished their food and Grillby came around.

“I hope you enjoyed, this ones on the house.” He stated, turning to Frisk he said, “ _Je suis sérieux, personne ne paie_ _._” Sans, still not understanding French, turned to the girl who was giving the fire elemental a raised eyebrow and crossed armed look. There was a moment before a smile broke out across her face. 

“ _ok, ok, mais je paie la prochaine fois_ _._” She replied.

Grillby smiled mischievously, making Sans give him a warning look.

“ _nous verrons..._ ” he walked away, taking the plates with him.

When Sans took the girl home, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He was so close, and she was actually okay with him. The girl smiled when they reached the door.

“Thanks for taking me to dinner Sans, it was really fun.”

That brought a grin across his features. “Of course kitten, anytime.”

There was a beat of hesitance before she opened her door. “Goodnight.” 

“Night kitten.”

Then, she disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your choices are:
> 
> A. What the heck happened to Asgore?!
> 
> B. What is Undyne and Papyrus up to?
> 
> C. Let’s check on our favorite red eyed human.
> 
> D. Frisk on a mission.
> 
> E. Jerry (please don’t pick this one! My friend dared me to put it down, but I really don’t want to have to write a whole chapter on Jerry!)


	23. Stalking (But Not The Kind You Put On The Mantle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara creeps in on the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a few people actually put down Jerry! I feel betrayed! However, A and C were kind of tied, so naturally, I did both! Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for shortness, I thought it was important to add, and the next one should be pretty long.

Children laughed as they ran down the snowy sidewalks. Parents yelled for them not to wander to far, while shaking the freezing snow out of their boots. Shops and restaurants began putting up holiday decorations and the city seemed a bit more jolly.

Chara sat on a bench, sipping warm coffee as he watched through the window of a brick building across the street. He kept his red eyes hidden underneath his grey cap. The sign on the front read ‘Grillby’s’, it was a well known monster bar, but he wasn’t there for drinks. He had seen the girl and a skeleton monster walk in. 

Chara had looking for the her when it had happened. She and the monster had appeared out of thin air, arms linked. He had to duck into a coffee shop to avoid being noticed. The two hadn’t seen him, they walked into the bar and sat down.

The red eyed human scanned the skeleton’s features. He had seen him somewhere, he just couldn’t remember where. From the way the monster carried himself, Chara concluded that he must be a dangerous. Probably a big mob boss.

The girl appeared comfortable around him, which was a completely different mood than he was used to. Chara himself had nothing against monsters, in fact, he hated humans more. They are selfish and think their above everybody else.

He scanned the rest of the bar, monsters drunk and other wise, were chatting cheerfully, though some worried glances were thrown the two’s way. After carefully following their gaze, did Chara realize they weren’t worried about the girl, rather, they were avoiding the skeleton with her.

_She must have some pretty important ties..._

He watched as a fish monster walked in with some sort of yellow dinosaur monster in a lab coat. Chara concluded that she must be the royal scientist. Rumors say she works closely with the Judge, making weapons and creating terrible things in her lab. He was surprised to find so many well known and feared monsters with the girl.

The red eyed human watched as the skeleton and the girl ate, chatted, and laughed. He watched the girl speak to the flame elemental, Grillby, as the skeleton watched, confused.

He even watched when the two were about to kiss.

...

_Wait...what?!_

Chara jerked back at the realization. The two were interrupted by a small grey monster, and the skeleton seemed furious. His red eyelights were piercing into the small monster as it left. Suddenly, the fish monster stood and followed it out. Shortly after, the yellow dinosaur followed.

Slowly and quietly, he followed the three monsters, carefully to keep in the shadows. He heard their voices echoing down the alley behind the bar.

“You really messed up this time Jerry.” One voice growled.

Chara spoted them cornering the grey monster, Jerry.

“Y-you should know not to mess with t-the Judge.” The royal scientist surprisingly seemed to stutter.

“What are you two talking about?” A nasally voice pierced through the cold air.

“You! The boss was about to make a move! And you just, NGAHH!” The fish woman yelled angrily. The yellow dinosaur placed a claw on her shoulder.

“It’s alright Undyne.” She assured.

The fish woman, Undyne summoned a blue spear. Chara had heard about Undyne, captain of the royal guard, and how she was the first one questioned for the disappearance of Asgore, the monster king. The police questioned her soon after his alleged death. The building that he and his wife had been in, had suddenly burst into flames, police could not pinpoint the cause of the fire. No monster dust was left behind either, leading everyone to believe that the death was faked. However, the ashes from the fire could have been dust, so the whole thing was written off as an unsolved mystery. Some say he killed his wife and ran, others say his wife was pregnant and they wanted a better life for their child.

Undyne, as the captain of the royal guard, was the first suspect.

“Let me take care of this Alphys.” She growled, approaching the grey monster.

Alphys lifted her claw off of the fish woman’s shoulder.

As if she had just released a caged animal, Undyne lounged to Jerry, a high pitched screech erupting from his mouth.

Chara looked away, not wanting to witness the small grey monster getting mangled. Abruptly, there was a  CLANK  and the screaming stopped. When the red eyed human turned back to the group, there was a pile of white dust where Jerry had stood. One of Undyne’s blue spears were stuck in the wall, coated with dust.

The fish stood, wiping the powder off of her clothes with a disgusted face. Alphys took her hand. 

“Let’s go home.” She offered, calming the fish.

As soon as the two left, Chara went over the encounter again.

_The skeleton must be the Judge...which means...this girl is in deeper than I thought. Hm, I wonder how the Judge would act if his girl goes missing..._

An evil grin formed on his face and his red eyes gleamed.

_We will just have to test that..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No vote at the end, I’m hoping to do a Christmas special!
> 
> We shall see how that goes.


	24. Gyftmas Is Better Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes to a lovely Gyftmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter felt a little rushed, around the holidays gets crazy, and I wanted to keep my promise and get this out on Christmas. That being said, I am taking a short break, don’t panic it’s not going to be anything crazy, maybe a few weeks or a month at most. I don’t intend on stopping this anytime soon! Enjoy the chapter, suggestions and comments are always welcome.

Frisk awoke peacefully for once. Leo was fast asleep next to her, purring dreamily. The girl smiled, resisting the urge to cuddle the sleeping feline. As she got up from her comfortable bed, she couldn’t help but feel like she was forgetting something important.

_I’m probably just paranoid again._

She got up and switched on the radio, beginning to make an omelet for breakfast.

“Make sure to bundle the kids into something warm and break out the hot beverages, it’s gonna be a cold one today.”

Yawning, the girl placed her newly made omelet on the table as she sat, only half listening to the cheery voice on the radio.

“Reports are coming in that crime has steadily increased in Ebbot city over the past few years.”

There was a woman’s voice that added.

“Police have yet to confirm if this is caused by the city’s newest visitors, but speculations have shown...”

Frisk’s grip on her fork tightened. She glanced at the radio sitting next to the couch with a disgusted expression, as if the woman could see her through it.

“Well, on a much brighter note, people are having crazy snow fights all over the side walks, so if your walking around today, you might want to be prepared for a chilling surprise.”

Finished with her breakfast, the girl began to make her way over to the sink.

“Well, that’s all the time we have today, be safe out there, and have a merry Christmas!”

She almost dropped her plate as jolly Christmas music began to play. The girl had completely forgotten it was Christmas. Practically throwing the plate into the sink, Frisk dashed to her room, waking Leo. He stared up at her in confusion and surprise.

“Leo! It’s Christmas!” She waved her hands in the air.

The cat tilted his head. “Merw-“

“No time to talk! I have to get dressed!” She interrupted him.

Quickly, shedove into her closet and dug around for something festive to wear.

Leo rose slowly and stretched, letting out a small yawn, before sitting and grooming himself. 

Once she had found a nice red and green sweater, with the words ‘Get Ready For Cheer’ on it, the girl vanished into the bathroom to get changed.

Her cat lept off the bed and meandered into the kitchen, seeking food. Once he found his bowl, the cat happily munched away at the treats.

Frisk flew out of her room and paused as she noticed an envelope on the floor. Cautiously, she reached down and examined it. With noting written on the front, she had no choice but to open it up and read the card.

_You are invited to the skeleton brother’s house for a gyftmas party. Bring warm clothes. Food will be provided and there will be games. Please bring a gift for everyone, that includes: The Great and Terrible Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, and Mustard Man._

Frisk stopped suddenly, holding her hand to her mouth, trying not to hold back a snort at the nickname she had given to him.

_You don’t have to bring gifts if it’s short notice. _ Was written in Sans’ signature handwriting.

_Yes you do._ Was written in what she guessed was Undyne’s handwriting.

So, the girl set out on gift shopping, which was incredibly difficult since most stores were closed, but she did find a few still open. Frisk guessed that Gyftmas was just the monster way of doing Christmas, so she made a mental note to ask them the difference.

She found the perfect gift for Papyrus, it was red oven mitts that were hand stitched, with the words, ‘Get Out Of My Kitchen’ on them. For Undyne, she found leather spiked gloves. One of the knuckles said ‘Beat’ and the other said ‘Down’. She didn’t know much about Alphys, just that she’s really smart, so, the girl found a blue sweater that said ‘You May Be Bigger Than Me, But I Know All 22 Of Your Pressure Points’.

For Sans, couldn’t find anything for a while until Frisk turned the corner and found a joke book sitting on the shelf. Not just any joke book, but a food joke book. It was perfect, so she bought it immediately, and threw in a bottle of mustard.

She wrapped all of the gifts up and stuck them in a bag. Checking the note again, she couldn’t find a time, or an address.

_Then again, they never put those down, Sans or Undyne always come to pick me up..._

Her gaze slid from the note in her hand to the door, as if she expected it to suddenly fly off its hinges. After a few beats of silence, she let out a quiet breath and moved to put the letter in the kitchen drawer.

A loud  **_BANG_** shot through the air that made Frisk jump and spin around. Leo mad an alarmed yowl from her room.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Undyne, with a crazed look in her eye that made the hair on the girl’s arms stand on end. Her poor door was broken, lying on the floor.

The human’s gaze landed back on the fish woman and she spotted a yellow lizard monster behind her.

“WHOOOOOOS READY FOR A GYFTMAS PARRRRRTY?!” Her booming voice filled the small apartment. 

The monster with her looked down to the door, then back up to Frisk apologetically.

“S-sorry a-about that, w-we can pay f-for the door.” 

This seemed to snap Undyne’s attention to the broken door. Her head snapped up to the human’s with a shocked expression.

“Oh man! I’m so sorry! I can pay for it! Just don’t tell the boss!”

The girl held her hands up “Woah woah, hold on...I can get it myself, it’s fine!” This seemed to calm her down, so Frisk added, “Why shouldn’t I tell Sans?”

The fish woman scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

“Well...you know. He’s always-“

“Merow?”

All of the eyes snapped to the cat that just entered the room. There was a moment where time itself seemed to freeze, and the girl was prepared to take a spear in order to save her cat, but the tension abruptly left, making her head spin.

“WHAT IS THAT!?” Undyne bellowed, causing the cat to let out a hissing noise. The fish paused at the sound, her confused face spreading into a wide, toothy grin. 

“I like this thing, it’s got character.”

Both Frisk and the yellow lizard monster chuckled. The human approached, attending a hand to the new monster with a smile.

“I’m Frisk by the way.” She introduced.

After a moment of hesitance, the monster gave her a claw and returned the gesture. Strangely, her gaze flickered from her eyes to her sternum for a split second before it returned. “Alphys.”

Suddenly it clicked, she was Alphys, Undyne’s girlfriend, the only person Frisk hadn’t met that was going to the party.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

There was something that flickered in the monsters gaze that worried the girl, but she didn’t show it.

“No seriously what is this thing?” Undyne’s voice broke the awkward silence.

Frisk turned to her, still staring at Leo who looked apprehensive. She carefully picked up the cat, holding him protectively.

“This is Leo, my cat.”

The fish woman stared at the feline for a moment before breaking eye contact and staring at the girl.

“That thing is your pet?” She asked, pointing to him in the girl’s arms.

The human nodded, snuggling the cat closer, protectively.

For a few moments Undyne just stared in confusion before shrugging her shoulders.

“That doesn’t matter! We have a Gyftmas party to attend!” She boomed, clearly excited. Alphys, too, seemed excited about the party.

Releasing a relieved sigh and putting the poor on edge cat down, the girl turned to the two monsters, slightly unsure about the party.

“So, is it basically like Christmas?” 

Undyne nodded frantically. “Yeah! But we made it way better! There’s gonna be games, and drinks, and drinking games!” The fish seemed to barely control her excitement as she scooped up the gifts that Frisk had wrapped and practically dragged the girl out the door. Well, doorway.

Frisk dug her heels into the floor.

“Wait! Wait! What about my door? I can’t just leave my apartment welcoming for thieves!”

Undyne turned back to the door, broken in half on the floor, with a guilty expression. Suddenly, the fish woman got an idea.

“I’ll just tape it together, you can fix it later.” The girl deadpanned. However, the fish monster took no notice as she did just that.

Once the door was somewhat normal looking, the three set off to the car with the gifts.

The car ride was...hectic if anything. The fish woman seemed to love zipping down the roads and just barely making the turns. Alphys didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, but she wouldn’t stop staring at Frisk.

The girl tried to ignore it, thinking that maybe she just didn’t see humans that much, but the look she was giving seemed borderline threatening.

_Perhaps she just doesn’t trust me..._

When they finally made it to the skeleton brother’s house, Frisk felt uncomfortable near the yellow monster, but she tried to keep a smile while around Undyne. She was her girlfriend after all.

Surprisingly, instead of breaking the door like Frisk thought she would, Undyne impatiently pounded a fist against the wooden entrance while her other arm was occupied with gifts. The door was flung open and revealed Papyrus, who looked just as grumpy as ever.

“YOUR FIVE MINUTES LATE.” He practically growled.

The girl was slightly taken aback, she wasn’t really given a time, and five minutes didn’t seem to bad.

“Yeah, well we had a run in with a cat, it took a few minutes.” Undyne growled back, there was definitely some hostility that the girl picked up.

“Leo?” A deep voice behind the tall skeleton asked. Instantly, she recognized it as Sans.

The fish woman raised an eyebrow. “You know the cat?”

Now in full view, the shorter skeleton nodded. “Yeah, sweet thing ain’t he?”

Undyne and Alphys paused, exchanging glances, before turning back to the skeleton with sly smiles. “So...you’ve been in her apartment huh?”

Both the mob boss, and the girl gave them a death glare, causing the two monsters to burst out laughing.

Once inside, the group ate a huge meal, which was some of Papyrus’ famous spaghetti. The girl learned that Undyne had a hand in the spaghetti, having taught him the recipe. Papyrus immediately cut in, stating that he tweaked it to make it perfect, which caused the two to get into a wrestling match. Alphys looked on admiringly while Frisk and Sans exchanged glances and shrugged, getting into their own pun war that ended with both of them bursting out into laughter.

Finally, all the waiting came to an end when Papyrus exclaimed that they would be opening presents. Everybody tore into the living room like there was no tomorrow. Frisk found that instead of the usual ‘now it’s your turn to open a present’ routine, all the monsters tore into the wrapping paper greedily, while the girl took her time. She got a nice black leather jacket with spikes from Undyne and Alphys, a nice copper pat from Papyrus, and a small wooden cat from Sans.

“’s hand carved, was gonna paint it but I think it looks better like that.”

The girl smiled brightly at the heartfelt gift.

“This is great Sans! I really love it.” She took the hand sized wooden cat out of the box and observed it with glee.

She didn’t notice it, but the skeleton’s face was dusted red as he scratched the back of his neck shyly. Undyne and Alphys did notice however, and they exchanged smug expressions.

Everyone liked their gifts from the girl, Papyrus tried to act like he didn’t care, but he held the mitts so gently that everyone knew his true feelings. Undyne had a toothy smile on her face the whole time as she wore her gift proudly, exclaiming that she was ‘ready to beat up some punks’. Alphys paused at her gift for a moment, and the girl worked she didn’t like it, but the yellow monster laughed, having read the sweater. Her girlfriend looked on approvingly.

Sans opened his gift with a wide smile that only stretched wider when he noticed it was a joke book. Everybody else groaned.

“WHY MUST YOU FEED HIS ANNOYING HABIT?!” Papyrus had screeched when his brother began reading off the jokes. 

Games where...an interesting experience. Everyone was crazy and competitive, so much so that Frisk purposely lost as to not be given the death stare. When things got too heated Sans was always there to glare right back, or give a quick joke to get the attention off of her.

Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus were the only ones playing the ‘lose and you have to drink’ rule, much to their disappointment.

When everyone began to get tipsy and slightly violent Sans decided to call it a night.

“Aww but we were juuuust gettin started!” Undyne slurred.

Sans shot her a look that clearly showed he wasn’t going to change his mind, so everyone began to leave.

Sans offered to take the girl home, and she accepted, letting Alphys (who won most of the games) drive her drunk girlfriend home.

Sans was about to take Frisk’s arm so they could teleport, when Papyrus cleared his throat. The two turned to him as they noticed his boney finger pointing above them. They slowly looked up to find a small green plant hanging there. Instantly, both of their faces heated, realizing it was a mistletoe. The taller skeleton rolled his eyes and stomped off.

Sans looked at the girl, his skull now a reddish color.

“Heh, you don’t have to kitt-“

She interrupted him with a peck on the cheek.

They both stared at each other in silence for a moment, faces even redder than before.

Papyrus walked back in, remembering to grab his mitts, and stared disappointingly at the two.

“OH GET A ROOM!” He stormed off again, leaving the two to burst out laughing out of sheer awkwardness.

The girl was taken home shortly after, with a goodnight from Sans, she made her way past the broken door and cuddled up to Leo, falling into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
